Helpless
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Tobi's life was almost ended before Zetsu came along. With Zetsu helping him and taking him in as a subordinate, Tobi soon meets Deidara. Will Deidara love Tobi the way he loves Deidara? Onesided Zetsu/Tobi Deidara/Tobi Lemon in future chapers,
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a story I started when I randomly got bored. I started it from when Zetsu first fnds Tobi. The characters will be a little OOC for the fist chapter or two, and it will only be a couple of Akatsuki members until later on when I add them in. **

**Warnings for the next couple of chapters: Slight OOC, violence, child molestation, and I will add more when I can think of them. **

_Where... where am I? Why am I under this rock? Ahh! It... hurts! It hurts all over! I cant get out from under the rock! Owwww... Am I... am I going to die here? Wait... I don't even know who I am... Hurts... The pain is too great... If I move... Owww! Someone, please! Put me out of this agony! _

"He's dying." _Who is that? Please, whoever you are, kill me! _"We can eat him." _Yes, please, eat me! Anything to stop this agony! _"No. Let's keep him. We can save him." _What? No! You're meant to eat me, not help me! Please! The pain... Oh, god, don't touch me! Ahaha, stop! It hurts! _"Shh. It's OK. The pain will be over soon."

"Shhh. It's alright." _That voice. I know that voi - Owwww! The pain is back! Please, let me die! Kill me, please! _"What's your name?" _I don't remember who I am... does that mean I can't talk anymore? I can't think properly! The pain takes over everything! _"Can you still talk?"

_Here goes nothing. _"I..." _I can still talk... _"I... don't remember... who I..."

"Try not to talk. Just lay down. You were almost dead when we found you."

"Why... too much... agony... please, I want to die..."

"He wants to die, let's eat him!" _There's that voice again... the person I want to win the argument. _"No! We cannot eat the boy!"

"Please... who are you...?"

"We? Before we can answer you, you must look at us. Open your eye."

_Eye? Why did he say 'eye'? _"OK..." _Oh, my god. I opened both my eyes but I can't see out of my left eye... _"Where... where is my eye?"

"It wasn't there when we found you. Shh. Now, look at us."

_This guy... has the pain made me delusional? I see... a man... with a - owwwwww - fly-trap on his head... one side of him was white... the other was black... Yes... I must be delusional... Oh. The blackness is coming back. Hopefully I won't wake up this time... Please, let me die this time... don't save me..._

_Is that... water... on my face? Why... why would water be on my face? Oh... it's the plant-man... why is he... dripping water onto my face? Am I... dirty? Maybe my missing eye bled over my face... do missing eyes bleed out? _

"You're awake." _The plant-man... _"You were unconscious for over a week. I almost thought you weren't going to wake up again." _Opening my eye, I see that the white side of the man had spoken to me_.** "Yes. We were almost going to eat you." ** _The black side spoke that time. _"Speak for yourself." _I giggled. It was... amusing, to say the least, watching this strange man argue with himself like that. _"You fell unconscious before we could tell you our name. Our name is Zetsu."

_Zetsu-san... I like that name. It suits him. _"Do you know what my name is?" _I hope he knew, even though I don't think I've ever met Zetsu before. _

"No. We have never met you before. You say you can't remember your name?"

"Yes. I can't remember any of my past... I don't even remember why I was in so much pain."

"**We found you under a boulder. Your entire right side was crushed and the blood smelt so delicious." **"Yes, your right side was crushed," White Zetsu said, ignoring what the Black Zetsu had said about my blood. "It took a long time to heal you but we managed. **We had to replace a couple of organs and heal your crushed and shattered bones but we avoided eating you.**" _Why is the black side so obsessed on eating me...? _"Anyway, I guess it's only fitting that we name you. We're going to name you... Tobi."

_Tobi? I like that name, I guess. I don't mind Zetsu-san naming me Tobi. _


	2. Chapter 2

It took about two months but soon enough, Tobi had been okay to travel again. Before Tobi had been well enough to walk by himself, Zetsu had carried him whenever they had to move on. It was soon discovered that Tobi had amnesia – most likely from being crushed under all of the rocks. Because of this, he had decided to follow Zetsu around, being the only person Tobi knew. He stayed put whenever Zetsu - Tobi had found out the hard way that Zetsu was a cannibal - went after his 'lunch'.

Sitting down under a large tree, Tobi was eating some food that Zetsu had bought him at the closest hidden village. Zetsu was sleeping, leaning back against the tree and Tobi was wrapped in his arms, leaning into the older man's chest and eating his second apple in as many hours.

During the silence, Tobi's mind wandered to Zetsu and the amazing things that the man could do. Tobi had always wanted to be able to do it, too, and he couldn't wait any longer – he wanted Zetsu to teach him. Now.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked, wriggling around in Zetsu's grip to tug on the fly-trap that surrounded the man.

"_Yes, Tobi?" _Asked white Zetsu after he had opened his eyes. Black Zetsu wasn't much nicer. **"Why did you wake us up? Let us sleep."**

"Tobi is sorry, Zetsu-san, but Tobi wants to learn how to do the things Zetsu-san can do. Can you teach Tobi? He really wants to learn!"

"_Tobi, it is very, very dangerous to use our Jutsu and it will take months – possibly even years - to learn how to do them. _**Besides, you run away screaming whenever we try to train you to dodge kunai. **_Ignore him, Tobi."_

Tobi was used to the way Zetsu's black side could be harsh and cruel and he had quickly learned to never take his words to heart unless they came from the white side. White Zetsu himself had to teach Tobi to ignore his black half after Tobi started to cry because of everything that Black Zetsu would say not long after he began following Zetsu around.

"_We shall train you, Tobi, but not until you're older. Okay?"_

Tobi threw his apple core away into the distance and snuggled into Zetsu's chest. "Ok, Zetsu-san. I love you."

"We love you, too, Tobi."

**-XX-**

"Really, Zetsu-san?" Tobi chirped happily a month later. "Do you really mean that?"

_"Of course, Tobi." _Zetsu smiled softly. **"The only problem is that most people who live there are assholes and will bully you. **_Do not scare the boy like that! _**So you would rather him get picked on without knowing the reason why?" **_Of course not, but if you tell Tobi things like that..."_

Tobi had drifted off into his own little world during the argument, used to the way that Zetsu would fight with himself. He snapped back to reality as Zetsu grabbed his hand and gently pulled him along after the older male.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked in an uncharacteristic tone, almost as if he was scared. "…Will I make friends when I move in with you?"

**"No." **The black side said instantly. The white side of Zetsu was more relaxed and thoughtful. _"... Perhaps. It's only a small town but most of the people who live in it are cruel. You may or may not make friends there, Tobi, but you cannot let it get you down. Alright?"_

"Alright, Zetsu-san. …Zetsu-san?"

_"Yes, Tobi?"_

"I'm scared. What if I don't make any friends?"

"**Then we shall eat them for you. **_... Well, Tobi, you have me there, so you don't have to worry about these things. I will never abandon you and I'll always look after you - if you still want me to."_

Zetsu wrapped his arms around the young child and Tobi hugged him back tightly. Tobi looked up and smiled at Zetsu and the older man ruffled his raven black hair gently.

Tobi started skipping along ahead of Zetsu after letting go while Zetsu kept a watchful eye on his young subordinate.

The child was so gentle, so young... Yes, it was safe to say Zetsu was very attached to the young boy. The child couldn't have been more than thirteen when Zetsu had found him. Now that Tobi had been in Zetsu's care for about three months now he had learnt all about Tobi's behavior. The boy skipped along rather than walked. He was always happy. He was always talking about one thing or another and always hugged Zetsu affectionately, unable to stand no physical contact. Zetsu had, on occasion, woke up to find Tobi snuggled in close to his side. The boy's behavior always brought a smile to Zetsu's face.

Tobi's happiness never seemed to fade. The one such exception to this might have been when Tobi met new people. Zetsu was just glad that that rarely happened.

Now nearing the gate to the Hidden Grass Village a few hours later, Tobi ran back up to Zetsu, shaking. He clutched Zetsu's arm tightly.

Zetsu smiled at Tobi encouragingly and picked him up, carrying him through the village. Tobi hid his face in the crook of Zetsu's neck for almost the entire trip, but neither male cared – it was expected that this was making Tobi frightened and upset.

What seemed like half-an-hour had passed in complete silence until Zetsu stopped out the front of a small, shack-like house. Zetsu glanced down at his subordinate and smiled softly.

"_We're here, Tobi." _ Zetsu said. **"Yes, now get off of me - you're making me sweat."**

"S-sorry, Zetsu-san…" Tobi said quietly, glancing at the ground. "Tobi is scared…"

Zetsu opened the door to his home and set Tobi down once they entered the house. _"Don't be scared, Tobi. This is your new home."_

Tobi looked around the house. From what he could see almost all the decorations were plants of different types - there wasn't much else in the house. The only furnishings that Tobi could see was a couch in the living room. Tobi wondered why the house was so poorly furnished.

"Zetsu-san, Tobi wonders why you don't have many things in your home." Tobi said softly, glancing up at the man.

"**Why would we waste our money when we don't really even stay here very often? **_We don't come here very often."_

"Oh. Then why do you even have a house if you don't use it?"

'_**Cant he stay out of our business just once?'**_Black Zetsu thought. _'He's just curious. He hasn't been inside a house since he got amnesia.' _

"_Well, Tobi, it's just good to have somewhere to go to and we like collecting rare plants, as you can see. We couldn't just carry them all with us when we wander so we keep them inside or in the greenhouse out back."_

"Oh." Tobi's stomach rumbled and the boy giggled. "Tobi's hungry!"

"_Oh, dear, it is dinnertime. Come, we'll buy you dinner."_

**-XX-**

_"Come, child." _Zetsu was standing in the doorway of Tobi's bedroom a week later. "_We must leave now or we'll be late."_

"But, Zetsu-san!" Tobi pleaded. "I don't want to go back out there! They're all mean to me!"

"Do you think anyone would be mean to you with us around?"

"Well... no... but -"

_"No 'buts', Tobi, we have to leave now.___**Now get out of there and come on!"**

Zetsu stood patiently outside of Tobi's bedroom door, waiting for the boy to open it. Tobi had been bullied again – badly.

The lock on the door clicked open and Tobi stepped out of the room with his head down. Zetsu took Tobi's hand gently in his own and tugged him along to the outside world.

"Zetsu-san, Tobi doesn't think this is such a good idea..."

_"Tobi, no one will dare lay a hand on you with us around. _**They know that we'll eat them if they try, so stop worrying."**

Tobi sighed and followed Zetsu to the local florist shop. Tobi didn't much fancy leaving the sanctuary of his room, but if Zetsu wanted him to come then it must be alright.

Tobi happily followed Zetsu to the florist, so lost in thought that he walked right into the man once Zetsu had stopped walking in order to converse.Tobi looked up to see two men in long black cloaks with a red cloud on them standing in front of Zetsu. He instinctively grabbed Zetsu's hand and hid behind the plant-man, glancing up at the two men before them.

One had long, raven black hair like his own short hair and the other... well, the other, in Tobi's opinion, looked like a shark. He had blue skin and what looked like gills on the side of his face.

Tobi buried his face into Zetsu's back, squeezing his hand tightly. These men were frightening to Tobi, and the emotionless expression on the smaller man's face scared him even more.

**"Let go of us, you brat. **_Hush! Tobi, it's Ok, we know these men."_

"Huh?" Tobi was clueless. Did Zetsu-san meet them before or after he took Tobi in? "You... know them? But -!"

**"No 'but's Tobi. **_These men offered us a position on their team a while before we found you."_

"Offered? So... you didn't accept?"

_"We told them we'd think it over.___** They're here to see what we have decided."**

"Does that mean if you accept you won't be Tobi's sensei anymore? Tobi doesn't want you to leave! Please stay with Tobi!"

Zetsu leant down, pulling his subordinate into a hug. The shark-man leant down next to them, grinning, showing sharp teeth.

"Are you Tobi?" Shark-man asked.

Tobi nodded. "Who are you?"

"Kisame! This is my partner on our team, Itachi. We want Zetsu to join our organization as well."

"But Tobi doesn't want his sensei to leave! Zetsu-san is the only friend Tobi has!"

Kisame chuckled and ruffled Tobi's hair. Tobi flinched and buried himself further into Zetsu's embrace.

_"He's a little shaky around strangers." _Zetsu said kindly, rubbing Tobi's back tenderly to relax him.

"So I see." Spoke the emotionless Itachi. Tobi peeked up to see Itachi staring at him coldly.

"I-Itachi-san..." Tobi gathered the courage. "Why do you look like you don't like Tobi? Itachi doesn't know Tobi…"

"…" Itachi just stared at the boy.

Zetsu hushed Tobi, letting his arms fall from around the boy and facing the two strangers.

**"We would like to take you up on your offer." **Tobi let out a strangled cry, tears slipping down his cheek as he wrapped his arms tightly around Zetsu again**. **Zetsu placed his hand in Tobi's raven hair gently. _"The only problem is we have a subordinate to take care of now. He has nowhere else to go to."_

Kisame chuckled again. "I like the little guy. Bring him along!"

"Kisame." Itachi said warningly.

"I wasn't saying to let him join as well. I meant to see what leader-sama has to say. Maybe he can let the little guy stay so he can run errands or something. It might make Pein-sama happy."

"…"

_"Did you hear that, Tobi?" _Zetsu tilted Tobi's head to look up at him.

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi didn't, Zetsu-san."

**"Kisame-san said you can come along so you better behave yourself."**

Tobi looked at Kisame expectantly, hoping for confirmation from the shark in case he was hearing things. Kisame nodded and grinned again.

_"Come, child." _

Tobi happily took his sensei's hand, happy to be taken out of a town that so hated his sensei and him.

**-XX-**

Tobi had fallen asleep on the way to Zetsu's new organization, and by the time he had awoken he was being held in front of several large boulders. He looked at the boulders and then back to Zetsu.

Zetsu looked down as he felt a tug on his sleeve**. **_"You're awake, Tobi.___**Finally. About time, brat."**

Tobi looked around to see Kisame and Itachi standing behind Zetsu, forming hand signs. Tobi nearly screamed as the boulders began shifting, revealing a passageway.Tobi resorted to trembling, hiding his face in Zetsu's neck. He had to squeeze Zetsu's hand as they walked under the boulders, silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

Kisame noticed this. "What's wrong with him?"

_"He was almost killed under an avalanche of boulders. It took a lot to keep him alive." _

"Oh." Kisame wisely kept his mouth shut after he saw the glare he was receiving from Zetsu. "Just a little further."

They had walked further into what Zetsu noticed was a corridor, cleverly carved into the small mountain-side.

"Here." Itachi pointed to a door off to the right and knocked on it.

"Enter." A voice called from inside.

"Leader-sama…" Itachi entered the room and bowed low. "…We've brought Zetsu-san. His subordinate is here too. He may be... useful for you."

"Bring them in."

Tobi had allowed Zetsu to carry him into the office. He flinched when he saw the "leader".

The man had orange, spikey hair and enough piercings set off a metal detector from miles away.

Itachi exited the room, leaving Zetsu and Tobi alone with the man.

"So, you've taken us up on our offer?" "Leader" asked.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"This is your subordinate?" The man eyed Tobi suspiciously.

_"Yes. This is Tobi."_

"Ah. Tobi...?"

_"He doesn't have a last name."_

"Why not?"

"Tobi is the only name Zetsu-san gave me." Tobi piped up, worried about whether or not the 'scary metal man' would hurt his sensei.

The leader raised an eyebrow. "Zetsu named you?"

**"Quiet, Tobi. **_We named him, yes. He's an amnesia victim."_

"I see. Tobi, would you be interested in doing errands for my organization?"

"Like what…?"

"A lot of things. I cannot tell you what they are until you agree, but I can assure you that by saying yes is the only way you will be staying with Zetsu."

Tobi gasped, desperate to stay with Zetsu by any means necessary. "Tobi can do it! …Umm, can Tobi ask leader-person something?"

"Oh…?"

"What is leader-person's name?"

_"Tobi, that's rude manner! ___**Tobi!" **Both sides of Zetsu snapped at Tobi.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Zetsu. My alias is Pein. My real name no one else can know."

"Does Zetsu-san get to stay here now?" Pein nodded. "Can Tobi stay with him?"

"Oh?"

Tobi lowered his head. "Tobi has nowhere else to go..."

"Tobi -"

"Not to worry, Zetsu - no harm shall come to your subordinate. He may stay here for a few days until you can arrange things... but he can't stay here fulltime."

_"Hai, leader-sama. We shall arrange something as soon as possible."_

"Good. Stay here a moment while I fetch someone."

Pein left the office and Zetsu lowered Tobi to the ground.

"That was rude of you, Tobi. _Oh, he's a child, he doesn't know any better.___**First he asks Leader's name and then invites himself into an organization such as this one. ** _We won't speak of this in front of the boy."_

Tobi lowered his head, slumping his shoulders. "Tobi's sorry, Zetsu-san. Tobi didn't know. Does this mean Tobi's a... a bad boy?"

**"Yes. **_No." _Both sides answered at the same time. _"Tobi's a good boy."_

Zetsu smiled at Tobi and Tobi hugged his sensei tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N WARNING: Molestation in this chapter.**

Tobi had clung to Zetsu's waist as the door opened again and Pein walked in with someone else. This man had a mask covering his mouth; was all scarred and was wearing the same cloaks that the others had worn when they came to fetch Zetsu.

"This is Kakuzu," Pein introduced. "Kakuzu, take Zetsu to get his cloak fitted. Tobi will remain here with me for a minute."

Tobi let out a gasp and introduced a death grip on Zetsu's waist now. "Don't take Zetsu-san away from Tobi!"

Zetsu gently detached himself from the boy's grip, leaning down to whisper in Tobi's ear. _"Do not worry, Tobi, we'll be back very soon. We won't abandon you." _

Tobi sniffed back a tear. "O-ok, Zetsu-san."

Tobi watched as the plant-man left the room with the stitched up man, and turned to face Pein. He was silenced by fear.

"We must discuss important things," Pein said quietly. "First, do you remember anything before Zetsu found you?

"Only... lots of pain... and..." Tobi started whimpering at the memory of the agony that had ran through his body. "Tobi... Tobi can't remember!"

A few tears had slid down Tobi's cheeks and he hastily wiped them away.

"Tobi." Pein's voice was stern now. "As long as you are Zetsu's subordinate, you shall be under very strict rules here. We cannot take the chance for you to slip up and let other people know about this organisation. Is that clear?"

"Tobi understands. Can Tobi... still come and visit his Zetsu-san?"

"Only on the odd occasion. I won't have you coming and going like you are a member, Tobi. You are not a member, and the only reason you aren't dead for being here is because you could be useful to my organisation."

"So... if Tobi wasn't useful and Zetsu-san still brought me here... would you have..." Tobi gulped, "...killed Tobi?"

Pein nodded. "You are very lucky. You may come and go every now and then when you aren't needed here, but you cannot say a word to anyone about any of us, our hideout, or of the things we do. Is that understood?"

Tobi nodded his head. "Tobi's scared without Zetsu-san... Tobi wants Zetsu-san back…"

"Why are you so attached to him, Tobi?" Pein raised his eyebrow at this.

"Zetsu-san is Tobi's only friend! When other kids are mean to Tobi, Zetsu-san looks after me and he listens to me and takes care of and feeds me!"

"So I see. Well, Zetsu should be back in a couple of minutes. Until then, I want you to stay where you are while I finish off this paperwork. Do not move, do not speak, do not touch anything. Got it?"

Tobi stood statue-still. Pein couldn't help but grin at the child's thoughtfulness.

**-XX-**

Zetsu had stayed in his room with Tobi until a knock on the door had Kisame revealing that the Leader wanted to introduce him to the rest of the members.

"Tobi has to stay here." Itachi – by Kisame's side - said in his emotionless voice. "Leader's orders."

Zetsu stood up from where he had been mixing poison antidotes and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned to face Tobi when he heard the boy start crying.

**"Tobi," **Kuroi started,_"you know we won't be long. You just stay in here and try to get some sleep. We'll be back soon and then we'll find something for you to do."_

Tobi nodded, pulling the blankets up from the bed and crawling under them. He sniffled as he tried to stop the tears from flowing. The door closed behind Zetsu, leaving him in the dark room alone.

"Tobi is scared of the dark…" Tobi whispered aloud. "Tobi wants Zetsu-san back to hold me…"

**-XX-**

"And he will be the organisation's new medical nin." Pein had just concluded his announcement about Zetsu in the living room where the rest of the members had gathered around. "I want all the respect shown towards the rest of us to be shown towards Zetsu. Now, on a related note, Zetsu also had a subordinate. Due to... unfortunate circumstances, the subordinate will be here for a few days until Zetsu can organise something to take the kid away."

"But why is he even here if he isn't a member?" A red-haired boy asked. The boy looked very young, not much older than Tobi. Someone had told Zetsu that despite his appearance he was about thirty or so. Zetsu didn't remember, and he didn't care. "I mean, what good is he if he wasn't even accepted into Akatsuki with Zetsu?"

"Patience, Sasori." Pein stated, silencing the red-haired boy. "The subordinate shall remain here until Zetsu takes care of things with him, or whenever I am in need of him."

"What do you mean, 'in need of him'?" A black haired man with a creepy smirk asked. This was Orochimaru. "Are you going to fuck him until you get your release?"

**"Speak that way of our subordinate and we will show you no mercy." **Kuroi snarled. Shiroi, only slightly politer, said _"No one speaks of our subordinate that way. If you have a problem with him you have a problem with us and no one mistreats the boy."_

"Orochimaru," snarled Pein. "Do not start fights with the other members, or disrespect Zetsu's choice of subordinates. I see a potential in him myself."

"As long as he doesn't go over the Akatsuki budget, I really couldn't give a shit if he was a waste of time or not..." Kakuzu said, focusing mainly on the money in his hands.

The only female of the group, Konan, was the only one to not have said a word the entire meeting.

**-XX-**

After an hour or so, everyone had retired to their rooms.

Zetsu walked the long corridor back to his own room, thinking about how he could persuade Tobi to stay in the village somewhere for the time being. He didn't want that freaky snake man near his subordinate. That man gave him the creeps.

**-XX-**

Tobi was fast asleep by the time Zetsu had opened the door.

Zetsu closed it quietly behind him, walking to Tobi's side of the bed to affectionately ruffle the child's hair.Tobi whimpered in his sleep, clutching the blankets tighter around him.

Zetsu smiled at the boy's actions before he sat down at the desk and switched on the desk lamp, organising all of his medical supplies. Kakuzu and Itachi had been nice enough to move in a large cabinet before Zetsu had arrived, stocked with various shelves and vials, and Zetsu was intending to make good use of it tonight while Tobi was sleeping.

Rearranging all of his items, Zetsu had not noticed the door creak open a little and an eye peek through the crack, seemingly searching for someone around the room. Zetsu, being in the blind spot, was not shown to the intruder.

The door opened a little wider and a head framed by oily black hair poked into the room.

Zetsu froze and turned on the spot. He kept his mouth shut as Orochimaru slipped in, closing the door behind him quietly and locking it, sneaking over to Tobi's bed. Zetsu, hidden in the darkness, was not seen.

Orochimaru stopped beside the young boy, stroking a hand across the child's arm. Tobi gasped at the contact, unconsciously pulling it under the blanket.

There was a little groan from Orochimaru as Zetsu saw his hand stroke along Tobi's chest.

Tobi had begun whimpering in his sleep now. This must have been a huge turn-on for Orochimaru as the man climbed onto the bed beside the child, pulling the blankets away and grabbing the young boy's private place.

Tobi screamed, awoken from his slumber by the feeling of someone gripping him. He sat bolt up-right, missing the way that Zetsu had run to the bed. There was the sound of a punch and Tobi began crying, jumping up and holding Zetsu tightly, crying into the older man. He didn't hear the sound of feet scurrying along the floor behind him, but he did hear Zetsu yell at someone and then the door slam closed.

_"Are you alright, Tobi?" _

"W-what h-happened?"

_"Shhh, Tobi. It's alright. Just some freak in the organisation trying to take advantage of you."_

"W-what do you mean 'take advantage'? Did Tobi do something wrong?"

_"No, Tobi did nothing wrong. Tobi's a good boy. We just picked a bad place to be in at the time. Now come - let's get you all dressed again and then I'll bring you some dinner. Okay?"_

Tobi nodded, motionless as Zetsu picked Tobi's clothes up from the ground, putting them back on the young boy.

Zetsu wrapped Tobi's favorite green scarf around the child's neck before laying the boy down on the bed and leaving to get them both dinner.

**-XX-**

Sunlight drifted in through the windows and shone brightly in Tobi's eye. Groaning, Tobi rolled over in the bed, trying to get the sunlight out of his vision. Pulling more of the covers over his head, he smiled contently. The mornings were so frosty lately, and Tobi hated going out in the cold with Zetsu.

Lying in a warm bed made Tobi happy. It was so much better than sleeping out on the ground or in old cabins. He was content to just lie in bed all day, but as he laid thinking, he felt Zetsu shift beside him.

There were days when Zetsu had slept all day, not even waking up to Tobi shaking his shoulder, and sleeping the night away as well.

Those days Tobi had cuddled up to Zetsu, resting his head on the man's chest and trying to remember his past. But when he would try to remember anything other than the boulders he would get a migraine and give up. There were times where Tobi had actually wound up crying into Zetsu because he couldn't remember his past.

Sighing, Tobi supposed that he should get up now. He sat up and stretched, glancing over at Zetsu who was now standing beside the bed.

**"****Oh, you're up, Tobi." **Kuroi said. Shiroi grinned toothily at Tobi sitting beside him. _"I heard you sleep talking last night, Tobi."_

"You did?"

_"Right. _**Sounds like you have a bit of a crush on your Zetsu, Tobi."**

Tobi blushed. "Oh, no, Zetsu-san! Tobi was just dreaming about some of the fun things we usedto do together!"

**"Well, come on, child - don't just lay there! **_And we thought you wanted us to train you."_

Tobi jumped excitedly at this. "Of course, Zetsu-san! Can we start now?"

Zetsu nodded kindly. He made a show of his own jutsu, carefully explaining each one in great detail, making sure Tobi knew exactly what he was getting himself into, learning these kinds of jutsu.

**-XX-**

Hours has passed.

Tobi had scared Zetsu a few times trying those jutsu, but he seemed fine.

Zetsu pushed Tobi down onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

_"You should get some more rest, Tobi. You've had an exhausting time these last few days and you should be in top condition if you still want to learn these jutsu."_

"Ok, Zetsu-san! Tobi will be a good boy and rest!"

**"Good boy. **_There's some things we must take care of, Tobi. We need you to stay here until we get back and we're going to lock the door behind us."_

"So that scary man doesn't come back and touch Tobi like he did?"

"Exactly. _Now you lay down and we'll be back soon."_

Tobi smiled and nodded, doing as instructed.

Zetsu left the room, locking the door behind him.

Minutes had passed by in silence until a knocking on the door had startled Tobi.

"Who's there?" Tobi called, knowing not to answer the door – what if it was_ that_ man?

"It's me!" It _did _sound like Zetsu… _"I left some stuff in there. Open the door so I can get it."_

Tobi smiled and did as he was told. He bounded happily to the door and opened it, expecting to be hugged by Zetsu – not being attacked by said man.

Tobi squealed as 'Zetsu' pushed him back towards the bed. He was powerless against the man as he was wrestled onto the piece of furniture.

"Z-zetsu-san!" Tobi whimpered, tearing up. "W-what are you doing?"

"You." The man sneered.

"I-I don't understand!" Tobi sobbed, trying to fight his way away from Zetsu.

Zetsu slapped Tobi across the face, glaring. "If you make scream, I'll make sure you don't leave this room alive."

Tobi gulped, nodding – that fiery look in Zetsu's eyes told Tobi that the man really _would._

**-XX-**

Kisame had been walking past Zetsu's room on his way to the bathroom when a faint banging caught his attention. He put his ear against the wooden door, alarmed by mutters and groans and that same thumping that he had heard. What was going on in there? Hadn't Zetsu left to find Tobi a temporary home?

"Itachi!" Kisame called as he headed back to his own room. He opened the door, finding the Uchiha sitting on his bed and reading a book. "Itachi, didn't Zetsu leave this morning to dump Tobi off somewhere?"

"Yes." Itachi didn't even take his eyes off the page.

"Did he take Tobi with him?"

"No."

"Well, there's someone in there with Tobi. I walked past the room and I heard voices and noises…" Realisation struck Kisame as the man's eyes widened. "Itachi, you don't think…"

Itachi got the hint. He stood up and walked to Zetsu's room with the shark-nin. When he pushed the bedroom door open, he and Kisame stopped and stared in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kisame roared at the sight of Orochimaru on top of Tobi, holding the boy down.

Orochimaru smirked. "Him."

"Get off him!" Kisame ran into the room and pushed Orochimaru onto the floor. He gathered the torn and bleeding Tobi into his arms, holding him close to his chest. "Itachi, can you go and get Leader-sama?"

"Hn." Itachi left immediately, and when he returned just minutes later, it was with Pein by his side.

Pein took in the sight of the crying boy in Kisame's arms and Orochimaru cowering on the ground – both naked. It took seconds for him to piece together what had happened.

"I see you've found another young boy, Orochimaru…" Pein snarled, sickened by the man. "Get in my office. Now."

Orochimaru didn't hesitate to obey, and he left the scene quickly.

Pein approached Kisame and prodded Tobi in the shoulder. He frowned at the whimper the small action received.

"Oro really did a number on him." Kisame whispered to Pein, setting the child down in the ginger's arms. "He's bleeding badly, and I think that he was abused physically as well. He's all bruised up and scarred."

**-XX-**

Zetsu had returned to the base at that exact moment. He was halfway down the hallway that led to his room when Orochimaru accidently slammed into him in his haste to be somewhere. Zetsu bit his lip as the Sannin suddenly stopped to glare at him. One step forward had made the other man flee.

**"Fucking piece of shit..." **Kuroi stated. _"Agreed."_

Once Zetsu had turned the corner, he could hear the rest of the members talking in a group. When they got into sight, he could see that everyone was crowded around his bedroom. Kisame must have seen him, because the shark-nin soon begun running to him.

"Zetsu!" Kisame cried, stopping just before the other man. "Tobi's not well! Orochimaru got at him again!"

"_I knew it!" _Zetsu snarled. **"What did he do to my subordinate?"**

"I think Orochimaru raped him…!"

Zetsu shoved Kisame aside without a word and ran into his room. He stood by the bed and looked at his subordinate whom was lying on the bed, naked and bleeding.

"_Tobi!" _Zetsu cried, bringing Tobi into his arms. _"It's alright – I'm here!" _

Zetsu hurried with Tobi into the bathroom and knelt beside the bath, filling the tub. Amidst the boy's sobs, he could hear Pein yelling at the other members to clear away and get on with their own activities.

Once the bathtub was full of warm water, Zetsu lowered Tobi into it. He scrubbed at him with soap and whispered soothing words to the young boy. He lowered his hands to Tobi's bottom, needing to know if Tobi would be alright or not. He gasped as tiny hands grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

"I feel so dirty…" Tobi whimpered. He closed his eye and cried his heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

For four weeks, Tobi had not seen Zetsu. The man had dumped him off with some middle-aged lady in the civilian town not far from the Akatsuki base. But Zetsu was coming to see Tobi today – the boy had received a bird from his sensei, saying that he would be there around lunchtime.

Tobi lay on his bed, staring at the roof. He was so excited to see Zetsu, he almost couldn't wait. His heart raced when the lady whom was caring for him knocked on the door.

"Tobi." The long-haired woman smiled. "Zetsu is here. He's missed you."

Tobi jumped off the bed at the name and ran past the lady, screaming for Zetsu. He found said man in the dining room, sitting at the table as he waited for the black-haired boy. He dived into Zetsu's lap.

"**Four weeks and you're still the same little shit as before..." **Kuroi frowned. _"Yes, Tobi hasn't changed – except for the height department. You're taller than I remember, Tobi."_

Tobi giggled, burying his face into Zetsu's chest. "Tobi had a growth spurt. Is Tobi going with Zetsu?"

"**What else would we be here for? Tobi say hello? **___Yes, Tobi is coming back with Zetsu today – for a while. Leader-sama would like to speak with you."_

"Yay! Let's go now, Zetsu!"

"_Hush, child. Thank you for having taken in him in with such short notice, Kyuki. We appreciate this."_

"Oh, no problem. The child is quite lovable, isn't he?"

Tobi was tugging on Zetsu's arm, trying to get him to move. Zetsu obeyed just a few moments later. He told Zetsu all about his stay on the way back to the Akatsuki Headquarters.

**-XX-**

When they arrived back at the base, Zetsu performed the necessary hand-signs and lead Tobi into the base once the boulder was out of the way. Tobi looked around. It was just the same as the last time he was here, no matter how brief his sight had been – dark, foreboding hallways that never seemed to end.

"_Orochimaru has left the Akatsuki so you don't have to worry about him anymore, Tobi."_ Zetsu explained. He could sense Tobi's uneasiness.

"Oh, really? Zetsu-san, I still have nightmares about… that day…"

"**No, shit… **_It's only natural, Tobi… We'll help you overcome those memories. To Leader-sama's office, Tobi-kun."_

As they walked to Pein's office, yelling could be heard from one of the corridors. It became louder as the approached, but Tobi still couldn't recognise the voice that was doing most of the yelling. Then again, he couldn't recognise anyone's voices, having had barely any contact with anyone here.

"Let me go, you assholes!" One voice was yelling. "I'm telling you it was all a mistake! Him with his stupid eyes! I'll fucking kill him!"

"Shut up – you're giving me a headache." Kisame growled.

"_I'm _giving _you _a headache? Look who's in binds over here!"

While Zetsu walked past whoever was bickering without so much as a glance, Tobi had stopped to see what was happening.

Tobi could see Kisame, Itachi and Sasori walking through the corridor. Sasori had made strings with his chakra, and it was wrapped tightly around a blonde person – Tobi could not tell if they were a boy or a girl. He noticed that the blonde was wearing grey with a fishnet shirt underneath, and they looked _very _pissed off.

Tobi – after finding that Zetsu had almost left him behind – ran to the plant-nin. He tugged on the sleeve of the elder's robe.

Zetsu stopped and looking down at Tobi. _"Yes, Tobi?"_

"Who is that?" Tobi whispered, glancing behind them to look at the blonde that was quickly disappearing around the corner.

"**Oh, they must have brought Deidara-san already."**

"Deidara-san?"

"_Yes. He's replacing Orochimaru."_

"How do you know about Deidara-san?"

"_Pein told me that he's had his eye on the boy for a long time now. Since there was an opening with Orochimaru gone, Leader recruited him. _**Now stop asking questions and walk! **_Yes, Tobi – it's important to speak with Leader."_

Tobi followed behind Zetsu once again, pondering on his 'Deidara-san'. Would he be nice? Or would he be mean? Tobi didn't care – all he wanted to do right now was make friends with Deidara.

**-XX-**

"Tobi, I have an important job for you." Pein addressed the boy as Tobi and Zetsu entered his office. "I want you to go with Zetsu and gather data on the Ichibi in Sunagakure. Can you do that for me? I want to see how well you perform before you do anything else for this organisation."

Tobi saluted, looking forward to proving his worth. "Tobi can do that, Pein-sama!"

"Zetsu." Pein had turned to Zetsu next. "I want you to analyse his performance and bring back a status report on him. If he can't do well, I'm afraid he'll be exiled from the Akatsuki. I'll only spare his life on the condition that if he cannot benefit us, you will deal with him in making sure that he remains silent about us and that you cut all ties with him. Understood?"

"**Understood, Leader. **_Hai."_

Tobi stared at Zetsu. Was he really willing to forget all about Tobi…? Why would he do that…?

"Good. Get packing. You leave in an hour."

"_Come, Tobi."_

Tobi followed Zetsu back to his room. He was still shocked on what had just been said. He grabbed Zetsu's cloak again, stopping the plant-nin.

"**What do you want this time, Tobi?" **Zetsu sighed.

"Tobi wonders why Zetsu-san would… risk not seeing me anymore…?"

Zetsu sighed before smiling. _"Tobi, we have no concern that you will muck up. We are confident that you will do fine. You just need to listen to your orders and try to stay out of sight. Alright?"_

"So Zetsu-san thinks that Tobi won't muck up?" Zetsu nodded. Tobi let out a squeal of happiness. "Tobi loves his Zetsu!"

"_We love you, too, Tobi. Now come – we must get ready."_

Tobi followed Zetsu down the hall to their room. He helped (or more like stuffed random things into the packs) Zetsu with the supplies. Soon enough, the two were walking back down the hall, ready to set out. Tobi – being the hyperactive kid that he was – had ran off ahead somewhere.

Zetsu was taking his time – until he heard screaming and yelling coming from the direction Tobi had disappeared off in. He ran to the source of the trouble. Sure enough, Tobi was right in the middle of it – as expected.

Tobi was on the ground and the new recruit was kicking into him.

"You… little… shit!" Deidara yelled at Tobi in between kicks. "How dare you run into me, yeah?"

"S-sorry, Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi whimpered, shielding his face from the offending limbs.

Deidara stopped at the boy's words before picking him up by the scruff of his shirt. "How do you know my name?"

"Drop the kid, Deidara." Sasori had appeared next to the blonde.

"The little shit knocked me over!" Deidara spat.

"**Drop the kid." **Zetsu growled, repeating Sasori's words.

At the sound of Zetsu's voice, Deidara looked up. The sight of Zetsu was enough for him to drop Tobi to the ground. After letting out an 'oomph!', Tobi picked himself up and scuttled behind Zetsu, lest the blonde try and hurt him again.

"_Come along, Tobi." _Zetsu took Tobi's hand, pulling him along to the outside realm.

"Who the fuck is that kid?" Deidara all but shouted.

"I'm not really sure." Sasori shrugged. "Zetsu's subordinate, I think. We all ignore him."

**-XX-**

Zetsu couldn't be certain, but he was sure that Tobi had become more hyper than he usually was. Tobi couldn't stop moving _at all. _He sighed before smiling. The kid had been acting wild, swinging through trees and literally running circles around him. Not that he minded, of course – it was just that he gotten his beloved subordinate back, and already he was healing cuts and bruises on the boy.

"_Tobi has to be more careful, if he still wants to be like Zetsu." _Shiroi had said gently after the latest injury.

"Tobi is sorry for scaring Zetsu-san." Tobi lowered his gaze at this. He wished that Zetsu hadn't removed his mask, because the elder could see the way he was blushing.

Zetsu loved the fact that this damaged little boy trusted Zetsu more than anyone else in the world, choosing to spend all of his time with him and him alone. Now the boy was acting as if he had a crush on him. This had both confused and excited him. It made him happy that for the first time,_ someone _had shown an interest in him, but what confused him was the fact that this someone was a young teenager – so young that he couldn't possibly have a relationship with him just yet. Oh, and did he mention the fact that they were both boys? Enough said.

But Zetsu wanted Tobi at that moment. The boy was kneeling before him, half naked, bleeding and exhausted – so _vulnerable… _But if he allowed his urges to happen, Tobi would be… He couldn't bear to think of what Tobi would be.

So without further ado, Zetsu patched the boy up and they continued on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken three days to reach the border of the Fire Country. Everything had seemed fine until Tobi stopped and clutched at his head.

"_Tobi, what's wrong?" _Zetsu asked, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts!" Tobi cried. "It's gonna explode!"

Zetsu frowned. He pulled Tobi into his hold. _"Tobi's head is not about to explode. Let us help."_

Zetsu gathered chakra into his hand. He lifted Tobi's mask and held his palm against the boy's forehead. Tobi had stopped crying, but he still seemed distressed.

"_All better?" _Zetsu asked.

Tobi nodded. He pulled his mask back down and buried his face into Zetsu's chest. The elder wrapped his arms around Tobi, holding him tight.

'_Maybe it's time to tell him about who we had encountered while the boy was passed out from the boulders…' _Shiroi thought. **'No, it's not time yet. Besides, he might just have had a migraine – perfectly normal. Doesn't mean anything.' **

"_Yes, you're right…"_

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi's voice brought Zetsu back to reality. "Who are you talking to?"

"_Sorry, Tobi. We are just having a private conversation in our mind." _Zetsu ruffled Tobi's hair gently, smiling at the boy.

"Oh! Tobi understand, Zetsu-san! Thank you for helping Tobi's head!"

Tobi wrapped his arms around Zetsu's waist, nuzzling into the man's cloak. Zetsu hugged him back, resting his face in Tobi's messy black hair.

"_I think you should have a rest, Tobi." _Zetsu said. _"You deserve one."_

Tobi nodded. He found himself a nice seat under a shady oak and closed his eyes. He knew that Zetsu would protect him.

Tobi didn't remember much of his dream – something about boulders and a voice calling out to him, telling him things that he couldn't understand. He remembered something about some sort of eye that was called a Sharingan, or something like that.

As the boy's dream became more and more vivid, Tobi began whimpering and crying out in his sleep. He was awoken by Zetsu shaking his shoulder frantically, calling his name.

"_It's alright, Tobi, it's all over – it was just a dream." _Zetsu had begun trying to console the frightened child. **"Do you remember anything about your dream, Tobi?"**

"Only… Only someone… Zetsu-san, what is a Sharingan?" Zetsu gasped and his eyes widened. "Zetsu-san, do you know something Tobi doesn't know?"

Zetsu hesitated before nodding. He must have been conversing with himself mentally again because he didn't answer for quite a while. _"…Tobi… The Sharingan…_ **You have it."**

"Tobi... has the Sharingan…? But… What _is _the Sharingan…?"

"_It's… a bloodline limit. We knew that you were an Uchiha when we found you, we just… Thought it was best to not tell you... _** Until you worked it out for yourself, of course."**

"So, Tobi's… Zetsu-san, you…" Tobi frowned, unable to think of what to say.

"_Do you remember anything else about your nightmare?" _

Tobi thought long and hard about it. "…Tobi doesn't remember anything else, Zetsu-san."

"_Okay. We're almost finished our dinner, so you just lay down and rest some more. No more sleep until tonight, alright?"_

"Alright, Zetsu-san." With that, Tobi snuggled up against his friend and closed his eye, intent on getting some daydreaming done.

**-XX-**

Zetsu had long since finished his dinner, but he didn't have the heart to wake Tobi back up – not when the boy was sleeping so peacefully and such a thing happened once in a blue moon.

Zetsu sat and thought about what had happened. He had been told that Tobi could never learn the truth until it was time, so maybe… Tobi had been informed in his dreams. Yes, that did seem possible.

Sitting down on a nearby rock, Zetsu watched the rise and fall of Tobi's chest with a smile. The boy certainly was very innocent… so beautiful… No! He couldn't think these thoughts about his subordinate! Tobi was too young!

Zetsu sighed and got to his feet. He walked over to Tobi before sitting beside him and pulling the boy into his lap. Tobi stirred as arms wrapped around him, but he didn't wake. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of Tobi's unruly hair, rubbing the boy's back.

Zetsu had been asleep for a few hours before Tobi's eye opened. He looked around. It was sunrise and he was in Zetsu's lap. Hmm. He supposed that the elder must've gotten lonely again.

Tobi twisted around on Zetsu's lap. He tugged on the man's sleeve, gaining a groan and whisper of his name. He was confused. Was Zetsu awake and talking to him, or was he still sleeping and dreaming of him?

"Zetsu-san…" Tobi whispered. He tugged harder on the sleeve. "Wake up!"

"**S-so… tight! Tobi!" **Kuroi moaned. Zetsu tightened his hold on Tobi. _"Don't scream, Tobi…"_

"Zetsu-san, wake up!" Tobi shouted. He didn't know why, but he had been unnerved by Zetsu's words.

Zetsu's eyes opened slowly. He blinked as he took in his surroundings.

"_Good morning, Tobi." _Zetsu whispered. **"God, you couldn't have picked a worse time to wake us up, you little – **_Quiet! Ignore him, Tobi."_

"Zetsu-san was talking in his sleep." Tobi explained. "He scared Tobi with what he said."

'_Did we talk in our sleep?' _Zetsu thought to himself. **'Must have. If the brat heard what he were saying when we fu **_– that's enough of that language! The point in, we must have said something vulgar.'_

"_Tobi, we apologise for whatever we had said. It won't happen again." _Zetsu stroked the black hair. _"Now, go get ready, okay? We're leaving again."_

Tobi cheered and wrapped his arms around Zetsu's middle. "Tobi loves his Zetsu-san!"

"_And we love you, too, Tobi. Got your scarf? Your pack?"_

Tobi nodded happily. He was hyper as he went around and got ready for the day ahead of him.

"**Let's go!" **Zetsu called over his shoulder fifteen minutes later as he began walking away from what had been their campsite. _"We've still got a week until we get to the Sand!"_

"Coming, Zetsu-san!" Tobi called happily as he chased after his mentor. "Tobi loves you, Zetsu-san!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tobi and Zetsu stepped past the Land of Fire's border and began travelling through Sunagakure's desert. Tobi, as expected, had worn himself out to the point of almost dropping dead. Zetsu was carrying the now-sleeping boy.

They had arrived just minutes before the gates of Sunagakure Village when Zetsu put Tobi on the ground, awakening him. Tobi stood on unsteady feet.

Zetsu took the boy's hand and pulled him towards the guards that were blocking the entrance to the village.

"_Don't say anything unless we tell you to, alright, Tobi? _**If you fuck this up, it's on you, kid! **_He's not about to stuff it up."_

Tobi listened to the two sides arguing as they neared the guards. Zetsu stopped talking as the Sand Shinobi blocked their path.

"Who are you?" One guard asked, narrowing his eyes at the Akatsuki member.

"_We are just some weary travellers looking for a place to stay for a couple of days while we recover." _Zetsu said, feigning exhaustion. "_This is our subordinate, Tobi. _**We request a few days to stay in your village while he recovers. **_He isn't in the best of shape right now. We don't want to take him out there in all of that while he's exhausted and weary. He needs a good rest." _

Tobi, as if on cue, yawned widely, leaning against Zetsu as he tried to sleep while standing. Zetsu picked him back up and held him close.

The Shinobi guards nodded before stepping away from Zetsu and allowing them entrance to the village. "There's an inn not far in. Take him there and let him rest."

Zetsu nodded and stepped forward into the village.

"_Alright, Tobi," _Zetsu whispered into Tobi's ear,_ "the mission has begun. _**For your own sake, be careful."**

Tobi nodded. He grabbed onto the front of Zetsu's robe and buried his face into the man's chest. He closed his eyes and just minutes later begun snoring.

**-XX-**

Tobi still had his face buried in Zetsu's cloak, feigning sleep after having been awoken rudely by the older man dropping him. He listened as the green-haired male organised their room, wishing that he hadn't been awoken – something seemed off about Zetsu today.

When Tobi felt Zetsu begin to walk again, he was secretly relieved. Once they were in the safety of their rented room, he wouldn't have to worry about people interrupting his 'alone' time with Zetsu. After he heard the door lock click, he pretended to have awoken. He stretched and yawned, and lay back down once he had been placed onto the bed. He watched Zetsu pace for a while.

"Come sit with Tobi, Zetsu-san!" Tobi called in a cheerful manner, patting the empty space beside him. Zetsu obeyed, lying on his side to face the child. "Tobi wants to talk with Zetsu-san."

"_What would you like to talk about?" _Zetsu smiled.

Tobi shrugged. "Dunno… I'm tired…"

"**Have a sleep, brat." **

Tobi pouted. "Tobi doesn't want to sleep… Tobi wants to play!"

"_We'll play after you have a sleep, okay? You're very tired – I can tell."_

Tobi smiled. "Okay. If Zetsu-san says so."

Zetsu smiled back. He stroked the boy's hair as Tobi lay down and pulled the blankets over him. Once he was sure Tobi was sleeping, he leant down and placed a kiss on the pale forehead.

"_I love you, Tobi…" _Zetsu whispered. _"Never forget that…"_

Tobi's smile only grew in his sleep.

**-XX-**

When Tobi came to, Zetsu was nowhere to be seen. He could hear the faint sounds of the shower running in the bathroom. He only waited for a few moments more until the shower was shut off and Zetsu emerged with a towel around his waist.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi cried happily. He jumped off the bed and ran to Zetsu, wrapping his arms around the wet body. "Tobi missed you!"

Zetsu chuckled. _"How long were you awake for?"_

"Not long. I had good dreams, Zetsu-san."

"_That's good. _**Go and get some food and leave us alone! **_Ignore him – he's in a bad mood."_

Tobi smiled and nodded. "Okay. Can Tobi have some money, please?"

"**The hell you need money for? Go steal! You probably don't even **_**need **_**food, anyway! We fed you last night, didn't we? **_Tobi is a growing boy – he needs more than one meal a day! _**So long as he gets fed at night, he's fine. **_He's not a dog! He's a boy!"_

"Zetsu-san…" Tobi whimpered. He hated it when Zetsu fought with himself. "I'm hungry…"

Zetsu sighed and gave a weak smile. _"Of course… The money is in our pack, okay? Be back before dark. _**Or, better yet, don't come back at all…"**

Tobi frowned. He approached the neglected pack by the door before rummaging through it in search of some notes. When he found them, he smiled and placed them into his pocket.

"Thank you, Zetsu-san!" Tobi chirped. He ran back to the man to give him a hug before running out of the inn room and to the outside world.

**-XX-**

Tobi had arrived at the nearest food-stand and was currently trying to decide on what he should buy. Hmm… He did love dango. Maybe he should buy lots of the sugary treat? Or perhaps some ramen? He liked ramen when Zetsu would get it for him. Or maybe even… After deciding five minutes later on ramen _and _dango, he waited at the table for his ramen to be brought out to him.

Tobi's ramen arrived after the boy ate his fourth dango. He happily grabbed his chopsticks and dug into the ramen hungrily. The waiter who had brought him his food sat down beside him.

"Honey, why are you so skinny?" The waiter asked.

Tobi swallowed a large amount of ramen before answering. "Zetsu-san takes good care of Tobi – he's a Shinobi, so he can't always make sure Tobi has food. Tobi is working with Zetsu-san for this mission, so Tobi has to survive on what Zetsu-san can do for him."

"Are you happy with him?" The waiter asked.

Tobi grinned. "Yup! Tobi loves Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san is training Tobi to be a Shinobi, so Tobi thinks that he should just get used to Zetsu-san's life now."

The waiter chuckled. "I'll go and get you another bowl of ramen – on the house, of course."

Tobi cheered happily. "Thank you! Tobi loves ramen!"

The boy watched the woman leave again before returning to his food. He was so happy that he had found food so close to the inn.

**-XX-**

Tobi wasn't sure how long he had stayed at the small food-stand for, but before he knew it, Zetsu was standing before him with a worried expression on his face.

"_Tobi, why haven't you come home?" _Zetsu asked, reaching out to pull the boy into his hold. _"It's long past dinnertime – we were getting worried."_

Tobi frowned. "Tobi is sorry, Zetsu-san… Tobi made friends with Hazuki-san and has been talking with her and getting lots of free food…"

"_Tobi, you're coming back to the inn right now." _Zetsu picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder. _"It's time for bed. Let's go."_

Tobi's frown deepened. "Okay…"

Zetsu couldn't help but laugh. He loved that boy so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Zetsu watched as his subordinate slept peacefully. The night had passed and the morning was cold. With a sigh, he stood up and went outside. He was going to complete this mission without Tobi – he was just too scared of the boy being harmed.

As Zetsu set his gaze to the right, he found that he was in luck – the Ichibi Jinchuriki was not far down the path. He was subtle as he followed the Jinchuriki. He noticed that there was a girl and a boy with the red-head. They didn't look much older than the vessel. He followed along at a safe distance, though he was still close enough to listen to their conversation.

The vessel had spoken first. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You're our little brother, Gaara." So the vessel's name was Gaara? "We can tell you to do anything."

"And why should I listen to you? You two are nothing to me. I should kill you right now."

Well, this little shit sure was cocky, wasn't he? He seemed to be the complete opposite of Tobi. Tobi always listened to his orders and never argued, always looking up to everyone else. The boy had such a bright outlook on life which made him wonder how the black-haired child could always be so happy.

But this kid before him… No – if Tobi was anything like this kid, he would have eaten the boy with no regrets. This kid was cold, unemotional and savage. He seemed to hold no regard for _anyone. _

Zetsu was disgusted with this kid but he still had a job to do. He eventually followed the kid to what seemed to be a mansion. He watched as Gaara entered before he turned around and walked back to the motel – if Tobi were awake, he would be frightened and in need of love.

**-XX-**

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi called out, having awoken from a horrible nightmare. "Where is Zetsu-san?"

Tobi climbed off the bed, terrified. He was sure that Zetsu had abandoned him.

_Zetsu-san wouldn't abandon me... _Tobi thought to himself as he tried to hold back his tears of fright. _Zetsu-san loves Tobi…_

Tobi flinched as a familiar voice filled his head. He hadn't told Zetsu about the voice named Madara that would whisper cruel things to him lately. Right now that voice was doing just as it always did – abusing him.

Of course he meant it, stupid! The voice snarled inside Tobi's head. Why would he want to stay with someone like _you?_

Tobi whimpered before rising to the bait. "Z-zetsu-san loves Tobi…"

I'm pretty sure that he hates you! He probably only keeps you around so that he can fuck you senseless!

"Tobi doesn't know what 'fuck' means, Madara…" Tobi whispered as he wiped at his tears.

You mean he hasn't even taught you about sex? God, he's worthless! Madara laughed.

"Don't be mean to Zetsu-san, Madara! Tobi wants you to leave him alone! Go away! Please!"

Madara sighed. Whatever, stupid. Shut the fuck up.

Tobi sighed happily as he felt his mind become free again. He hated the things that Madara said to him, but he had been told that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about Madara. The boy smiled as he decided that he would go and find Zetsu.

**-XX-**

Tobi walked out into the heat of day. People stared and whispered as he passed them. He made sure that his mask was secure as he kept walking along to find Zetsu. He almost didn't notice when someone grabbed his shoulder because, without warning, he blacked out.

When Tobi came to, he was in a dark alley, standing over the body of a man. He was clueless – what had just happened? He didn't understand how he had gotten so far away when he was blacked out – and with a dead body to boot. He screamed for Zetsu as he fled from the alley.

Tobi was terrified to notice that there was no one in sight and all of the shops and homes had been boarded up. To top things off, he realised that he couldn't remember the way back to the hotel. He was desperately trying to get Madara to talk to him and help him out, but said voice didn't appear.

Tobi sniffed as he tried to hold back tears. The wind was getting stronger with every gust, sending dust flying everywhere and pulling at his scarf. He grabbed said clothing, holding it to his chest.

"Where is Zetsu-san…?" Tobi whispered. He ran into the wind, blinded by fear as he tried to find Zetsu.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Tobi had found shelter behind several crates that were nailed to the ground. He hid behind them and took his mask off, wiping tears from his face. He prayed desperately that Zetsu would find him.

"Tobi!"

Tobi swore that he could hear Zetsu calling for him.

"Tobi, where are you?"

Tobi knew that it was Zetsu. He jumped out from behind the crates and ran towards Zetsu.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi screamed as he jumped into his mentor's arms.

"_Tobi, there you are!" _Zetsu was relieved to see Tobi. He wrapped the boy tightly in his hold before speaking again. _"We were so worried! _**Why did you run off, you little brat? You scared us half to death!"**

Tobi grabbed onto Zetsu's cloak, trying his best to not be blown away. Zetsu knelt down and pushed his flytrap out further to block the wind.

"_Why did you run away from the motel, Tobi? We were scared that you had run away!"_

"Tobi…" Tobi sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. "Tobi went l-looking for Zetsu-san! Tobi woke up and he wasn't there… So Tobi tried to find him!"

"_Tobi… _**We were pacing that fucking hotel room for almost two hours waiting for you to come back! **_…How long have you been out here?"_

"Tobi… Tobi doesn't know."

"_Doesn't know? Tobi, you've been gone for hours!"_

"Please, take Tobi back home, Zetsu-san! Tobi is scared!"

Zetsu bit back the words that he wanted to say. He instead took Tobi into his arms. When he began walking, he noticed the boy's hold on his scarf was loosening. The raven must have been falling asleep. He grabbed the scarf and carefully removed it before he placed it in the pocket of his Akatsuki cloak.

When they returned to the hotel minutes later, they found that the door was locked tight. Zetsu sighed and moved to behind the building, the walls blocking the savage wind.

"_Tobi, wake up." _ Shiroi poked Tobi away. Tobi groaned before opening his eye. _"How do you feel?"_

Tobi groaned again. He shrugged. "Tired…"

Zetsu laughed. _"Okay, go back to sleep, Tobi."_

"Right, Zetsu-kun…"

Zetsu's eyes widened at the boy's choice of honorifics. _"Did he just… _**He did… And you know what? I like it. **_…Yeah, me too…"_

With that said, Zetsu leant down and kissed the boy's forehead. He was sure that his love for Tobi had just grown if it were even possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobi had been with Zetsu for almost three and a half years now. The two were as close as could be, doing everything and anything together and rarely being apart.

Now that Tobi lived at the base with the other Akatsuki members, he had discovered that he liked Deidara. But try all he might, the blond would take no notice of Tobi at all. The one time that Deidara did – apart from their very first meeting all that time ago – he had to be pulled off of the raven-haired boy by Itachi and Kisame after a serious fight.

Tobi's training was also going very well. Zetsu had managed to teach him some very high levelled Jutsu but the problem was that Tobi didn't have the heart of a fighter. Whenever they sparred together, the boy would become rigid and scared before running away from the plant-nin. He would even refuse to fight back when he would be pinned to the ground by his mentor.

As the two stood in the middle of the training field, a voice called out from the clearing behind them.

"Why do you even bother with the retard, Zetsu? …Un. He clearly doesn't have what it takes to be a Shinobi!"

"Senpai!" Tobi cried happily. He bounded away from Zetsu to hug the blond male.

Deidara sidestepped the boy and watched as he fell to the ground. He smirked when the raven started to cry. Zetsu walked over to Tobi and pulled him to feet.

"**Not that it's any of your business, **_but we see a lot of potential in him. _**Not that you would care."**

Deidara scoffed. "Why _would _I care? Even Sasori-danna is better company that _that thing."_

Tobi gasped at Deidara's words. He clutched his heart and tried not to cry.

"_Why are you even here, Deidara?" _Zetsu questioned as he narrowed his eyes at said male.

"Leader asked me to get you. He has to speak with you."

"_Alright." _Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand and pulled him along. _"Let's go, Tobi. We shall see Leader-Sama together."_

When Zetsu knocked on Pein's office door almost fifteen minutes later, he heard a voice that he didn't recognise speak. He frowned as he pushed the door open. What if someone was here to hurt Tobi…?

"Holy fuck!" A silver-haired male shouted as Zetsu and Tobi stepped into the room together. "Where the fuck is the weed killer?! Jashindamnit, did your father have sex with a plant or something?! Fuck, you overgrown weed!"

"Shut up, Hidan." Pein said simply. "Zetsu, this is our newest member. He's going to be Kakuzu's partner, but since Kakuzu is out getting a bounty, I want you to show Hidan around since you're the only member competent enough right now."

Zetsu bowed lowed to show his respect. "Hai, Leader-Sama."

Pein turned to Tobi. "Tobi, will you return back to my office tonight? I have a job for you to do."

Tobi cheered happily and nodded. "Okay, Pein-sama! Tobi will do his best!"

"I'm sure you will. Now, please go and show Hidan-san around the base, okay? I trust you both."

**-XX-**

Tobi had wandered out to the living room a bit before dinner that same day to go and watch TV. Deidara, however, was already out there and he wasn't willing to share the TV. The raven went back to Zetsu with news of the blond's behaviour, which only caused Zetsu to go out to the living room, ready to rip apart a certain male.

"_Deidara-san, may we speak with you for a minute?" _Zetsu said calmly.

"What about? I bet it has something to do with _him, _yeah?" Deidara glared at Tobi, making said boy stare at the ground.

"_Yes. Tobi says that you're mistreating him worse than usual. _**We don't like you treating our charge like shit, Deidara-san. It's going to stop now or we'll take it to Leader-Sama."**

"Why am I supposed to be scared, hmm?" Deidara smirked.

"_If your treatment of Tobi does not improve, we will eat you regardless of what Pein-Sama will do."_

Deidara shivered. "…Whatever… Sit down, dumbass." Deidara threw the remote at Tobi's head before he gestured to the couch that he was currently seated upon.

Tobi's mood improved almost instantly and sat down on the couch. He snuggled in against Deidara, unaware of the murderous look on the blond's face.

Deidara just snarled and shoved the younger onto the ground. "I said to sit! Not fucking try and get some! You sit as far away from me as possible, yeah!"

"T-tobi's sorry, Senpai…" Tobi stuttered in fright.

Deidara glanced up at Zetsu when the cannibal cleared his throat. The look on the Kusa-nin's face caused him to shiver and pull Tobi back onto the couch and shove the remote in his hands. Noticing that the look on Zetsu's face still hadn't improved, he roughly pulled the raven back against him.

"S-senpai…?" Tobi was confused by Deidara's sudden change of heart.

"Just shut up and watch your stupid shows, dumbass…" Deidara muttered.

Without taking those words to heart, Tobi snuggled in closer to Deidara and closed his eyes. It didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep.

**-XX-**

When Tobi woke up, it was to Kisame poking his arm.

"Kisame-san…?" Tobi yawned and rubbed at his eye.

"Pein-Sama would like to see you, Tobi." Kisame smiled a toothy smile.

"Tobi will head to his office right away, then."

Tobi stood up and bounded happily along to Pein's office with new-found energy. He was very excited – the only times that Pein would call him in alone was when he had to be a good boy and go on a mission for the ginger-haired leader.

Forgetting to knock in his excitement, Tobi threw the door open and ran in, almost startling Pein.

"Tobi." Pein greeted in his usual emotionless manner. "Escort this man to the Hidden Leaf and make sure this note is passed on to the Hokage."

"Tobi can do that, Pein-Sama! Watch Tobi! He will make you proud!"

Pein nodded, used to Tobi's unique character. "Now, for this mission I want you to…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Zetsu-kun! Zetsu-kun!" Tobi ran around the base, searching for Zetsu in excited desperation.

Zetsu, upon hearing his name being shouted, popped his head out from the wall. He looked at Tobi with a blank expression.

"_What is it, Tobi?" _

"Guess what, Zetsu-kun!" Tobi yelled as he pulled his mentor into a hug.

"**What?" **Kuroi growled.

"Tobi is going on a mission! He gets to escort one of Pein's friends to the Hidden Leaf and then give a letter to the Hokage! This is so exciting!"

"_Be careful, Tobi," _Zetsu warned in a soft manner. _"I hear that the Chunnin exams are being held at the Hidden Leaf. _**It may be too hard for you to do this."**

"But, Zetsu-kun!" Tobi whined. "Tobi isn't a member of Akatsuki so he won't be recognised!"

Zetsu sighed. _"You have a point, but there's the chance that you have been seen with us. If they know you associate with us, you'll be captured and taken in for questioning."_

"Don't worry, Zetsu-kun." Tobi flashed Zetsu a bright smile. "Tobi will be fine!"

Zetsu rolled his eyes. He knew that Tobi didn't quite understand his concern. _Okay, Tobi. When will you be back?"_

"Pein-sama said in two weeks!"

"_Be careful, Tobi. _**Excuse us – we have to go talk to Leader-Sama."**

With a loud, delighted squeal, Tobi gave Zetsu one last hug before he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Zetsu to his own devices.

**-XX-**

Tobi was extremely happy to have been given another unofficial mission for the Akatsuki and was taking his duty seriously. He was so excited that he refused to slow down for the man, Hotaka, who was lagging behind due to the child's exuberance.

"Hurry, Hotaka-san!" Tobi called out from ahead. "Tobi wants to hurry!"

Hotaka sighed before gritting his teeth. He hated that kid so much. The boy was loud and idiotic – everything Hotaka hated in a person.

Almost an hour later, the two arrived at the border of the Wind and Fire Countries.

"We're at the border, Hotaka-san!" Tobi screamed as he charged on ahead. "Let's go!"

"Tobi, stop for a minute!" Hotaka tried as hatred boiled to the brim. "If you don't stop, you're only going to -!"

Tobi screamed as a kunai flew past him. It landed directly into Hotaka's chest with a sickening squelch. Without even checking to see if his elder was okay or not, the black-haired boy fled in terror. He could sense several others chasing after him, which only heightened his panic.

**-XX-**

Hours had passed by before Tobi was finally free of his pursuers. He panted heavily as he collapsed to the ground, utterly exhausted. Every noise that he heard made him jump in paranoia and every shadow in the dark caused his heart to beat faster. However, when the bush next to him begun to rustle, the boy screamed. He was too scared to run away as a fox scrambled out from the underbrush.

"Just a… fox…" Tobi laughed nervously to himself.

The boy pulled off his mask, hoping it would help him catch his breath. It didn't really make much of a difference, but it was a little more comfortable to lie down without it strapped to his face. Tobi grasped his face with his hands and burst into tears. Why was everything so hard whenever Zetsu was not around?


	10. Chapter 10

When Tobi awoke the next morning to a cold frost, he looked around at the area he had slept in. Now that there was sufficient light to notice, he could see that there was blood all over him. He knew that the wounds he had received weren't life-threatening, but it was enough to still cause him worry – what would Zetsu say if he knew that Tobi had been injured already?

Tobi sighed and gathered his belongings before he made his way towards the Leaf. He wondered just how far into Konoha he had been driven by the ambush last night but, as he kept walking, he discovered that he was less than half-an-hour away from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Hurrying his pace, Tobi made it to the Leaf in good time after having stopped and cleansed himself of blood. Once he arrived at the front gates, the two Shinobi gate-watchers raised eyebrows at the sight.

"Hello!" Tobi called cheerfully as he waved to the two males.

"Hi…" The shorter of the two said in uncertainty. "…May we help you?"

"Oh, yes! Tobi came here for the Chuunin Exams! Here's Tobi's papers!"

The guards took Tobi's papers and looked over them. "…Ah, Tobi Uchiwa. Sixteen-years-old and from the Village Hidden in the Grass. You don't have a team already?"

"Nope! Pein-sama said that he would have a team meet Tobi here today!"

"Okay, Tobi. Here's your papers back. Tomorrow at the Academy you have to give them to the examiners and they'll register you and your team for the event. Good luck."

"Thanks!" Tobi took his papers back and bounded off into the town, deciding that he should eat something before he meets his new teammates.

Only an hour had passed before Tobi finished his lunch. He had gone back to wait by the gate, hoping that his new teammates knew him – because he had no idea who he was looking for. He hadn't waited very long before a girl with long black hair and a boy with short, spiky brunet hair approached him.

"Are you Tobi Uchiwa?" The brunet asked.

Tobi nodded. "Tobi's a good boy."

The girl squealed, startling Tobi. Said boy jumped off of his seat and covered his mask out of instinct. He had never really trusted loud people before and he wasn't going to start now without Zetsu around to protect him.

"Well, this is Saiki and I'm Daisuke," the male said in a cold manner. "If you're going to be a member of our team, listen to me and listen to me _good; _I don't put up with crybabies. If you can't handle these exams, I don't want to know you. Got it?"

Tobi was shaken by these words. "Tobi thoughts his new teammates would be nice to him…"

Saki shook her head and wrapped her arms around Tobi's shoulders. "Daisuke is an asshole."

Tobi gasped and tried to free himself from the girl's touch. "Saki-chan said a bad word!"

Saki looked at Tobi in confusion before she removed her arms and stood before Daisuke. Daisuke shook his head.

"You are not going to make it on this team." Daisuke snarled.

Tobi tilted his head. "Tobi is confused."

Daisuke sighed in defeat. "Whatever, baka! Meet us here tomorrow at sunrise and we'll take you to the Academy!"

Tobi nodded his head, happy to have made some progress already. "Tobi will do that! Tobi must go now! Bye-bye!"

Tobi turned and raced off to the motel room he had gotten. As he wondered what the exams would be like, he began to get nervous. Pein had told him that he had to take the exams and try to become a Chuunin as well as do the mission he had been assigned.

**-XX-**

Tobi had just gotten to the gate the next morning when a familiar figure stepped through said objects. As he looked closer, Tobi could recognise the figure of his Senpai.

"Senpai!" Tobi cried happily as he ran forwards in an attempt to hug Deidara.

"Get off me, baka!" Deidara yelled as she shoved the boy away from him. He then turned to the gate-watchers who had been observing the two's interaction and threw his papers at them. "Here are my papers for the Chuunin Exams, un."

"Right." The taller of the two guards took the papers into his hands. "Okay, Deidara Hysuka; seventeen; comes from Iwa… All good to go, Deidara. You better hurry to the Academy or you won't be allowed to compete."

"Whatever…" Without another word, Deidara turned and started walking into the village.

"Senpai, why are you here?" Tobi asked once the gate-watchers were out of earshot.

"Weren't you listening, dumbass?" Deidara spat. "I'm here for the Chuunin Exams! Just like you are!"

"No, Tobi heard that – but why is Senpai here?"

"Okay, dumbass, listen good! Pein-Sama got sick of hearing Zetsu worry about you so he sent me here to compete with you and help you with your mission! Understand?!"

"Deidara-Senpai isn't already a Chuunin?"

"No, Tobi, I'm not! Now drop the subject!" Deidara screamed at the younger.

Tobi flinched. He was used to Deidara yelling, but the blond had never raised his voice like that before. He could hear something in the elder's voice, a look in his eyes that indicated it was painful for Deidara to talk about anything that could relate to his past.

Tobi sighed and sat next to his Senpai just as someone called his name. He turned and saw Saki waving at him while Daisuke stood behind her with a sour look on his face.

"Who's your girlfriend?" the brunet sneered at Tobi as he eyed Deidara off. "She's got. Too good for you without a doubt."

"I'm not a girl!" Deidara shouted as he jumped to his feet and raised a fist.

"Senpai, no!" Tobi screamed as he grabbed the elder's arm in an attempt to stop the punch.

Seeing this as an advantage, Daisuke kicked Deidara in the stomach. The blond fell to the ground and, just seconds later, a sickening crunch filled the air as Daisuke aimed a chakra-fueled punched to the elder's face. The second that Tobi heard this, he remembered the state that his body had once been in which only caused him distress.

It was lucky that two nearby Jounin had separated the two males before any serious damage could be caused to either of the fight's participants. However, Daisuke had told Tobi he was to walk to the Academy with Deidara instead.

Deidara, who had put up with Tobi's sobs on the way to the Academy, couldn't resist asking questions any longer.

"Why are you crying? …Un." Deidara questioned in a blunt manner.

Tobi stopped walking before he turned to face his elder. "…Tobi… Tobi loves his Senpai very much, even though Senpai hates Tobi… Tobi heard Senpai's face break…"

"So what, hmm?" Deidara rolled his eyes as he ran a hand over his blackened cheek.

Tobi was silent for a minute. "…Zetsu-kun found Tobi with a broken body… Tobi knows how much it hurts…"

Deidara looked at Tobi closely. Was the boy telling the truth? How could such a skinny, frail boy survive something like that? "…What happened for you to have… gone through that…?"

"…Tobi was… He was crushed… under really big boulders… The pain hurt so bad… Tobi wanted to die, but Zetsu-kun… Zetsu-kun wanted to keep Tobi."

Deidara stopped talking after the boy's explanation. He couldn't get his mind off of Tobi. The kid couldn't have been very old when that had happened, judging by what he had heard other members talk about. As he became lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of Tobi tugging on his shirt.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked, effectively snapping Deidara back to reality.

"What? …Un." Deidara looked down at the shorter male.

"We're here." Tobi hesitantly removed his hand from Deidara's clothing.

"Oh…"

Deidara followed Tobi in through the Academy doors before they were stopped by someone they hadn't met before. It was a woman with long red hair, who appeared to be middle-aged. Behind her stood Saki and Daisuke – both staring evilly at Deidara.

"You're Deidara?" The woman grunted.

"Yes. …Un." Deidara rolled his eyes at the question.

"Get rid of that God-awful speech impediment, boy!" the Jounin snapped. She made Tobi flinch as she grabbed Deidara's arm.

"Do I know you?" Deidara asked in a cold manner.

"No, but right now I am in charge of you and your boyfriend! Saki, you're not needed here anymore. Go home."

"What?" Saki's eyes widened.

"Last minute change – Deidara is replacing you. Get out of here!"

Saki blinked as tears begun to drip down her face. She ran off seconds later. Daisuke glared at the blond Akatsuki member as if it were all of his doing. The Jounin backhanded both of them across the head once she noticed this.

"While you are in my team, you are all to respect each other! Got that? Now! You two! What are your specialties?"

Tobi was lost by this question. Deidara, however, lost no time in explaining. "I use Taijutsu and Tobi is Genjutsu."

Tobi looked at Deidara in confusion. The blond couldn't do anything without his clay! What was he saying? And Tobi… Hell, he didn't even _know _what he could do. Then again… being an Uchiha, he _was _built for Genjutsu.

"Whatever!" The Jounin snapped. "Get in there and register!"

The red-head pointed at a room before she forced the three males to enter without her. It was a dark room with only a long table placed at the back of it. There were three males sitting behind the object, all with paper spread out in front of them.

"More Genin." One of the males at the end of the row smiled. "Such lovely looking children. Just sign these forms, okay? There's one for each of you."

Once all of the paperwork was done, the three males each received a warm smile from all of the committee.

"Okay, Deidara, Tobi, Daisuke," a man with a large scar across his face began, "your team is number three with Sensei Yu. You may leave now, but the exams start tomorrow morning. Be here early, okay?"

The boys bowed low before they exited the room. Daisuke glared at Deidara once more before he left the two Akatsuki members to themselves.

Once Deidara began to walk as well, Tobi chased after him with a whimper.

"Tobi doesn't want to be alone in a strange village!" Tobi cried as he grabbed Deidara's shirt. "Tobi wants to stay with his Deidara-Senpai!"

"Whatever." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Just stay out of my way, yeah."

"Senpai?"

"What, Tobi?"

"Why did Deidara-Senpai tell them we use Taijutsu and Genjutsu? Why is Senpai's hands bandaged?"

"So no one sees my hand-mouths and gets suspicious, and because we had to tell them something and you, being the idiot you are, would have fucked up. So just keep your mouth shut and go along with everything that I say, hmm. Take me the hotel you've been staying at. …Un."

Tobi's heart began to race at these words; he was going to share a room with his Deidara-Senpai! However, just as quick as Tobi's happiness was boosted, he was then brought back down by Deidara's next words.

"You had better be quiet or I'm going to throttle you, Tobi."

Tobi flinched. "…Senpai… Tobi gets nightmares… Tobi yells and screams sometimes…"

Deidara was overcome with annoyance. "If you so much as make a sound tonight, so help me God…"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm going to be reposting these chapters as they originally were because I just can't bring myself to go back over them. I apologise for the inconvenience. There shouldn't be any inconsistencies, but if anyone notices any, please let me know so I can fix them.**

Tobi and Deidara had passed the written exam - despite Tobi having had to rely on Madara's help. But now, the next exam had already begun. Their team was sprinting through the Forest of Death, but Tobi could hear the blond and Daisuke arguing over tactics.

The argument didn't last very long before Tobi suggested they stop. Much to his disbelief, Deidara had agreed with him, and they ended up spending the rest of the day planning their next moves.

But once the next day arrived, Deidara and Daisuke's argument became out of control. As Tobi watched his two elders try and kill each other, he became overwhelmed by memories. He ran away in blind fear, as far as his feet would take him, until he ran into something solid.

Tobi looked up with a whimper, only to almost have a heart attack at the sight of the one he feared the most in the world.

"Well, well," Orochimaru taunted as he grabbed Tobi's wrist in a firm hold. "If it isn't my little Tobi. You've grown."

"Please, let Tobi go!" Tobi pleaded in terror. His attempts at escaping were futile as Orochimaru's grip only tightened. "Senpai! Help! _Senpai!"_

Orochimaru laughed. "I don't think he can hear you, Tobi. He's so caught up in fighting with your comrade that he probably hasn't even noticed you're gone."

"No!" Tobi screamed. "That's not true!"

"Oh, come on, Tobi; don't be like that. I'm almost done with the person I came here for. I think I deserve a reward for my efforts. Do you remember that fun we had together?"

"Tobi didn't have fun!" Tobi screamed. "Tobi was in lots of pain!"

"Don't worry, Tobi. The more we do it, the less it will hurt. Come with me, Tobi. Come on."

Orochimaru yanked on Tobi's wrist, causing another scream from the boy. Tobi had tried with all his might to get away, but the elder was keeping him in place.

"Tobi!"

Tobi started at a panicked shout of his voice. He turned, finding Deidara running towards them. His one visible eye was wide.

"Get away from Tobi!" Deidara shouted as he withdrew a handful of clay. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Orochimaru chuckled as he pulled a kunai from his pocket and placed it against Tobi's throat. Daisuke was now standing behind Deidara with an unreadable expression on his face. Tears ran down Tobi's cheeks.

"Let him go!" Deidara shouted.

"So you're my replacement," Orochimaru hissed. He was completely unfazed by Deidara's anger. "Well, you're certainly a handsome one. Oh, and with such a temper. How about we have a little… fun?"

"What are you talking about?" Deidara snarled. "I don't even know you!"

"Oh, but Tobi knows me. Didnt we have a great time together, Tobi-kun?" Tobi began quivering violently as Orochimaru licked Tobi's neck.

"Stop it!" Tobi screamed, stuggling once again to get away. "Tobi wants to go now!"

"What? You want to leave? And I wanted to see you having fun with Dei-chan..."

Tobi began screaming in fear again as Orochimaru began groping him and feeling him up. Deidara's eyes widened, taking a step back.

"Has he..." Deidara began, "has he touched you before, un?"

"Sempai, stop him! Please! Tobi doesnt want to be raped again!"

Orochimaru chuckled again. "Seeing as we're such close aqaintances, I'll help you guys out. Here's the scroll you need. In return for my deed, I'll have to come back and see how well Tobi is doing... after all..." Orochimaru pulled down Tobi's pants, licking Tobi's flaccid member, "Tobi was great the first time around. Toodles."

Dropping a screaming and thrashing Tobi, Orochimaru disappeared and Deidara rushed towards Tobi. Tobi was crying uncontrollably, curled up in a little ball, muttering things Deidara didnt understand. Putting a gentle hand on Tobi's shoulder, Tobi screamed and pulled away from the contact.

"Tobi, un! It's me! It's Dei! Calm down, un!"

Tobi looked up warily, Deidara looking into Tobi's one eye, seeing the fear and mistrust in it. Tobi warily allowed Deidara to pick him up carefully, holding him carefully, almost like one would hold a sack of potatos and carried him back to where they were originally.

Daisuke was silent through it all, not bothering to pick a fight with either of them, and when Deidara found a stream he tenderly lowered Tobi into it, holding Tobi's hand gently as Tobi shivered.

"Do you feel dirty, Tobi, un?" Deidara whispered to Tobi. Tobi nodded his head. "Ok, let's get you clean again, hmm? Then maybe, one day, I'll tell you the story of my childhood and you wont feel so alone."

Deidara pulled his shirt off, leaving the fishwire on underneath and stepped into the stream with Tobi. Dunking his shirt into the water, he began gently washing over Tobi's body with the shirt, lifting up whatever garment Tobi would allow, cleaning the skin beneath it. Tobi shivered as Deidara got closer to his abused parts and pulled away.

"Not there, Sempai," Tobi whispered. "Not there."

"Ok, un. Feeling better?" Tobi nodded. "Good. Now let's get going to the tower now that we have both scrolls."

Daisuke had been sitting on a rock nearby, watching the entire scene.

"Almost there," Deidara told Tobi, who was being carried on Deidara's back.

"Ok, Sempai." Tobi whispered. Tobi, since the second meeting with Orochimaru, had not been like himself at all.

"Hn." Daisuke grunted. "Surprised that the only thing we ran into in that forest was that freak."

"Hey, Tobi, un?" Deidara asked, turning his head to face Tobi's mask. "What did he mean about me replacing him?"

"Sempai replaced Orochimaru because of Sasori."

"Oh. Wait a minute, you mean that... He was..." Deidara lowered his voice so only Tobi could hear. "He was in Akatsuki, too?"

"Yes."

"Tobi? How did... how did Orochimaru get to you, hmm?"

"When?"

"The first time."

"Zetsu-kun left Tobi in his room and Oro tricked Tobi into letting him in... Tobi doesnt want to talk about this."

"I understand, yeah."

Tobi shifted around on Deidara's back, nuzzling his mask into the back of Deidara's neck and tightening his hold on Deidara's chest. Deidara had been around Tobi enough to know that this meant Tobi was going to sleep.

'"Dont go to sleep now, Tobi, un, we're just about there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, you can see the top of the building from here."

Tobi wearily lifted his head up, looking in the drection Deidara was pointing in. "Why is Sempai being nice to Tobi now?"

"... I dont know, Tobi. I think I respect you in some sort of level for surviving what you went through. But dont expect me to always be this nice to you. Once these exams are over we're going back to the way we were before, Ok?"

Tobi sighed. "Alright, Sempai."

Deidara nudged Tobi's leg a little, smiling at him. Tobi waited patiently until they reached the tower for Deidara to put him back on the ground. He followed his Sempai loyally into a room, scared of what to expect. Should he expect Orochimaru to be waiting for him like he promised? Or maybe someone was going to tell him he wasnt allowed to become a chuunin? Tobi was so lost up in thoughts he didnt hear Deidara talking to him.

"Dumbass!" Deidara yelled, bonking Tobi on the head. "I said, 'do you know what this means?'!"

"Huh?" Tobi said dumbly.

Deidara facepalmed. "How stupid can you be, Tobi?! This scroll! Read it!"

Tobi looked at the scroll Deidara was pointing to up on the wall. He couldnt make heads or tails of it but Madara obviously could.

'Tell them to open both the scrolls, Tobi.'

"We have to open both the scrolls, Sempai." Tobi said.

"Wait, you mean this retard is the only one of us who knew that?!" Screamed Daisuke.

'I'm sick of you taking credit for what I tell you, Tobi.' Madara snarled.

'Tobi's sorry, Madara-san! Please dont hurt Tobi!'

Before Madara could reply, Tobi almost had a heart attack. As he was talking to Madara, the other two had opened both the scrolls they had, and Sensei Yu appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke.

"You little bastards made it this far, you can make the the rest of the way!" She screeched. Talk about your warm welcome.

Deidara glanced at Tobi. He had his head hanging.

"Tobi, un?" Deidara said, stepping next to Tobi. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sempai..."

"Shut the fuck up, you two, and listen to me! Get your asses out there right now! You've still got a day left! Now start thinking of tactics and shit! Go!"

Daisuke shuffled out willingly but Deidara had to pull on Tobi's hand to get him to move. He followed Deidara out the door, being guided by Deidara's own hand.

"Let's let you rest, now, Tobi, un." Deidara said gently, leading Tobi over to a corner of the large room they were ushered into.

Deidara pushed gently on Tobi's shoulders so he would sit, sitting down beside him. Tobi let his head drop to Deidara's shoulder, closing his eye and trying to focus on nothing else but Deidara's sweet scent.

Deidara put an arm around Tobi's shoulders, holding him close, dropping his own head on top of Tobi's and closing his eyes as well.


	12. Chapter 12

When the time limit was up, all the teams who had aquired both scrolls were taken into the one room, lining up in their respectful teams, and the Leaf Village Hokage was speaking to them.

Deidara nudged Tobi. "That's the Hokage, un."

Tobi listened to the long-winded lecture of the Hokage, not really caring about much else at the moment. He was still a little shakey from what had happened with Orochimaru again. When the lecture finished, it was announced that they were going to go against each other in a battle and the winner would go on into the actual exams. Turns out, they didnt expect so many teams to finish this year and there were too many, so with a random drawing, they were going to battle it out right here and now, with no rest for those who had just arrived.

Everyone scattered off of the battle area, onto the upper deck to watch safely. Tobi followed Deidara into a corner alone on the upper deck and sat on the edge, allowing his legs to dangle over and Deidara stood beside him.

"Sempai, Tobi's so scared," Tobi confided. "What if Tobi doesnt pass? Tobi really wants to be a chuunin!"

Deidara placed his hand on Tobi's shoulder. "If we get pitted against each other, Tobi, I want you to give it your all, Ok? Dont hold back just because I'm your sempai."

At last, the third match had finally finished. Watching the electronic board, they awaited to see who would be next. Deidara gasped, grabbing Tobi's arm.

"Dont do it, Tobi," He whispered. "Dont fight him!"

"Tobi has to do this, Sempai," Tobi said, getting up to face his challenger after putting his scarf down on the ground.

"He'll kill you, hmm!" Realising that Tobi wasnt going to listen to him for once, he hurried down to the stage, catching the judge's attention. "Please, dont let him fight! He's going to get himself killed!"

"We will stop the match if it's gone far enough. It's not your place to say who can fight who and for what reason. Now get back to the upper deck."

Deidara, furious, ran back to Tobi, pleading him to forfeit, but Tobi wouldnt do it. Deidara was finally forced to get back up and Tobi faced his challenger.

"I've been waiting for a good chance to hurt you, dumbshit," the challenger announced.

"Tobi doesnt like to fight... please, go easy on Tobi, Daisuke." Tobi whimpered.

Daisuke laughed. "Go easy? On you? I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life and fuck you up!"

Without warning, Daisuke charged forward towards Tobi, kicking him in the gut and landing a powerful chakra-fueled punch into Tobi's throat. This sent Tobi flying backwards, choking horribly when he landed. Then it dawned on Deidara; Daisuke never told them what he used. But from the looks of it he used Taijutsu mixed with ninjutsu and was horribly good at it, too. Did he keep it a secret just for this moment?

Watching as Tobi stood back up only to be knocked straight back down, Deidara couldnt take it anymore. Covering his ears, he squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying his best to escape reality. Tobi's agonized screams continuously penetrated the safe haven Deidara would finally escape to, always bringing him back to reality.

Squinting down at the battle area, blood was splashed from one end to the other, and none of it seemed to be Daisuke's blood. Looking at Tobi, his armor was cracked, and Tobi's mask had just been knocked aside, revealing his face. There was blood dripping from Tobi's mouth and the one eye Tobi had left was scrunched shut in pain.

"Tobi, un!" Deidara screamed, trying to get Tobi's attention. "Tobi! Dont let all that training Zetsu put you through go to waste! Use it! I know you can, yeah!"

Tobi had weakly lifted his head up from the ground to look at Deidara, realising that he hadnt used one move at all in this battle. It was finally time to use some heavy jutsu. Tobi wasnt one to fight, but he didnt have to fight with these jutsus.

Standing back up, Tobi stood still as Daisuke charged him once again, ready to pummel him again. As soon as Tobi felt it was time, he used his favorite jutsu that Zetsu had taught him; his space-time jutsu. Remaining statue-still, Daisuke grinned as he threw his fist forward with enough chakra to finally bust Tobi's ribs up for good and even damage his heart, but as soon as he should have made contact with Tobi and killed him, he just kept on moving forward. Losing his footing in his surprise, he looked back at Tobi.

Tobi was still standing there, breathing heavily, blood rushing from his mouth and various other parts of his body. There was a stunned gasp from everyone who had seen that. From their point of view, Daisuke had just fallen through Tobi and Tobi took no damage whatsoever. Tobi hadnt even moved to make handseals.

"Good boy, Tobi!" Deidara yelled out from the upper deck. "Keep on using that jutsu and he'll tire himself out! He's already almost down, even though he doesnt look like it, un!"

"No way am I losing to someone like you!" Daisuke screamed, getting back up and getting ready to use one of his lotus attacks.

Smashing into Tobi with powerful kicks and punches, when he got him high enough into the air, he had Tobi bound with bandages, getting ready to smash him into the ground and finally finish him, but just before they hit the ground, Tobi *disappeared*. Daisuke was so stunned, he forgot he was even falling, smashing into the ground below him, and from what people could see, it was over. Tobi had teleported himself out of Daisuke's attack without making any handseals *again*, at the right time to stun Daisuke for long enough for him to knock himself out.

Deidara looked all over the battle area, finally finding Tobi standing against one of the walls, breathing heavily, coughing up blood and holding his chest. Tobi was declared the winner and Deidara rushed down to the ground, picking up Tobi's mask along the way, rushing to Tobi who looked like he was about to faint.

"Come on, un," Deidara said gently, pulling on Tobi's arm tenderly but pulled back when Tobi let out a yelp of pain.

The medics rushed over with a stretcher and tried to lay Tobi down on it but Tobi wouldnt allow anyone to touch him except for Deidara. Deidara knew the only way Tobi was going to get medical help was if he stepped in.

"Tobi, un," Deidara said, putting his hand on Tobi's shoulder, "you need to lay down on this stretcher, yeah, and let them help you. You're badly hurt, un."

"Only if sempai comes with Tobi," Tobi whispered, taking Deidara's hand in his own. "Tobi is scared."

"I cant, Tobi, I have my own match. You need to be a good boy and let them touch you, Ok?"

Tobi flinched visibly, tensing up all his muscles and breathing heavily. Deidara realised the way Tobi had misconstrued his words and wrapped his arms around Tobi's shoulders.

"Not like that, Tobi, un. They need to look at your body but in a good way, hmm. They're gonna make you feel all better and heal your injuries. You have to be a good boy now and let them look after you, yeah, cause I have to have my fight soon."

"Ok, Deidara-sempai." Tobi whispered, staring into Deidara's uncovered eye.

Deidara smiled at Tobi, gingerly lifting the Uchiha's head and putting his mask back on the boy. Tobi allowed himself to be carried off on the stretcher, watching Deidara until he turned the corner and was out of sight.

It had taken quite a while to get Tobi under control but in the medical room. He refused to let anyone touch him and kept curling up into a ball, and when it came time to take his clothes off, they had to hold him down and use morphine on him to knock him out. But when Tobi had finally stopped thrashing and fell asleep, taking care of him was a sinch.

The physical damage was so much worse than anyone could have thought now that Tobi was naked. Tobi was covered in his own blood and bruises adorned almost every molecule of his body. Feeling around Tobi's body, he had broken bones scattered around various body parts and his lungs were almost punctured.

After what seemed like hours they finally had Tobi in a stable condition. He was hooked up to an oxygen mask and a heart rate monitor was beeping slowly. Having finished on Tobi, the medic nins had moved on to other people, leaving him in a private room of his own so he could recover. Tobi was still out to it and only awoke because someone was poking him in a very sore place on his arm.

Opening his one eye, his vision was clouded and he couldnt make out the silhouette of the person in front of him. Hoping it was Deidara, Tobi reached a hand out to grab his hand but recoiled when the hand was smacked away.

There was a familiar chuckle and Tobi felt someone's hand on his waist. "Tobi is not a good boy," the silhouette hissed, lowering his hand to rub along Tobi's crotch.

Deidara had been too focused on Tobi to worry much about his fight, but it finally came at last. His match was last with someone from Sound. Deidara hated Sound with a passion. He stepped down into the fighting area, ready to kick some ass.

Tobi had gasped at the contact, curling into a ball again and beginning to weep. There was amused laughter above him and Tobi was almost knocked off the hospital bed as his pants were ripped away from him visciously.

"Oh, poor ol' Tobi just doesnt know what it means to be hard," Orochimaru taunted, pulling on Tobi's member roughly. "I must have been the only one to ever have touched you down here, am I right, Tobi?" Tobi shook his head, crying harder. "Oh? Then maybe it was that freak, Zetsu? Yes. Only a freak could ever love another freak such as you. Who was on top, Tobi? The plant?"

Tobi tried to scream out as Orochimaru bit down hard on Tobi's member but Orochimaru had other plans. Distracting Tobi with the pain down below he had quickly pulled off the oxygen mask and tied a gag around Tobi's mouth, punching Tobi in the nose afterwards.

Tobi was almost sure Orochimaru had bit hard enough for blood to be seeping out of the bite marks and he tried his best to block out everything happening around him. It was easier said than done as Tobi was roughly flipped onto his stomach, and then the agonising pain of being ripped apart from the inside was present once again. He could even hear his heart rate monitor going at bizarre speeds.

At least when Zetsu had raped him Zetsu had tried to lesson the pain for him. That thought somewhat comforted Tobi, and the teen held onto it. More agony had come as Tobi was slammed into from behind repeatedly, ripping Tobi apart and cutting up his walls.

"Zetsu-kun..." Tobi whispered, eye scrunched closed tightly, trying to imagine Zetsu was going to come help him once again.

Orochimaru laughed. "Tobi, that freak isnt going to come help you. He hates you, remember? Isnt that what I told you before?"

"Oro lying!" Tobi cried out against the gag.

"You'll see it's the truth one day, Tobi. When you learn that Zetsu doesnt want you, I'll come find you and take you away to stay with me. We'll do this every day, every night, and soon you will come to learn the truth about love and life."

"Tobi does know the truth!" Tobi cried out when Orochimaru removed the gag to hear Tobi's reply clearly. "Life is the best thing to ever happen to Tobi!"

"What about love, Tobi-kun? Hmm? Has anyone ever made love to you gently? Or told you that they love you?"

"Zetsu-kun tells Tobi that he loves Tobi all the time!"

"Has he ever made love to you, though, Tobi?" Orochimaru smirked.

"He - ... Go away! Tobi doesnt want this again!"

"Oh, but I do, Tobi." Tobi cried out as Orochimaru's seed released into Tobi, stinging all the damage done inside him once again. "Shut up, Tobi. You dont want to get any attention drawn to us, do you?"

Tobi quivered violently as Orochimaru began fondling with Tobi's groin, trying to get him hard. Orochimaru was almost frustrated when Tobi's member refused to get hard.

"I see you've never done this before willingly, Tobi?" Orochimaru lowered his head to suck on Tobi. Tobi nodded his head. "Then I feel... honored to take taken your innocence away, Tobi. You're not a good boy, Tobi. You're a bad boy for letting me get away with this. Good boys dont have sex. Only bad boys. And right now, you're letting me have sex with you against your will, which makes you a very bad boy."

Tobi closed his eye, trying to hold in the tears at the news. "Tobi's a good boy!" He yelled out. "Zetsu says so!"

"But Tobi, Zetsu isnt a good boy, himself, you know. He's done this lots of times with other people. He wouldnt know a good boy if they came up and kicked him in the face."

"No, Tobi is a good boy," a voice said from the door. Orochimaru and Tobi turned to face an exhausted looking Deidara leaning against the door frame. "Being taken advantage of does not make Tobi a bad boy. It just means the people who are willing who take his innocence away are the bad boys. Namely you for having molested Tobi so many times."

Orochimaru laughed. "Dei-chan, you're way too exhausted from your own fight to do much about Tobi's... situation at the moment."

Orochimaru was right. Deidara was so worn out he didnt even move when Orochimaru rushed at him, grabbing hold of Deidara and pulling him over to Tobi. Tobi looked at Orochimaru timidly. What was he going to do to his sempai?

"What will Orochimaru do to Deidara-sempai?" Tobi whispered.

"Oh, you've got it all wrong, Tobi-kun... Dei-chan is... going to get Tobi hard for me. Wont you, Dei-chan?"

"I wont touch Tobi, damnit!"

Orochimaru pulled a kunai out, holding it against Tobi's throat again. "Suck him now, or else."

Tobi whimpered, fresh tears running down in streams on his cheek. "Please, no, Sempai..."

Deidara didnt know what to do. He definitely didnt want to have sex with Tobi, especially not like that, but if he didnt do this, Tobi was going to get hurt.

'Why should I care?' Deidara thought. 'It's not like he's my friend or anything. I'm just looking after him out of respect for Zetsu. But hasnt he shown more respect to me in just a couple of days than all the other people in my life put together? No, he's just like all the others; just wants what all the others wanted. But he's saying no right now... I'm so confused. What do I do?'

"Hurry up, Dei-chan," Orochimaru said sickly sweet, pressing the blade down harder on Tobi's neck, drawing blood and making Tobi whimper more. "The longer you take, the more he suffers. And if you choose to not do it at all..." Orochimaru lifted the kunai before slamming it down right next to Tobi's throat, making Tobi let out a muffled scream as he covered his mouth with his hand, "he dies."

Deidara gulped. No, he had to do this, as much as neither of them wanted it. Dragging his feet over to Tobi, looking at the ground, he climbed onto the bed and kneeled in between Tobi's legs.

"What are you waiting for?" Orochimaru groaned. "Do it!"

"I'm so sorry, Tobi," Deidara whispered, closing his eyes and putting his mouth over Tobi's manhood.

Tobi began crying again, covering his face with his hands, too traumatised to think properly. The sounds of Deidara sucking Tobi off were the only sounds to fill the room. Tobi had long ago became rigid and motionless, just laying there, not caring anymore. What was the point of fighting any longer? He was only going to keep getting taken advantage of.

"Is he hard yet?" Orochimaru gasped out.

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get on him!"

"What!"

"You heard me! Unless you wanna shove your cock in him? Either way still gets me off..."

"No, I'll... I'll just... shove it in him..."

Tobi's one eye closed as Deidara sucked his fingers, getting ready to stretch him before going in.

"No need for that, Dei-chan, I daresay he's been stretched enough today."

"You didnt prepare him first, hmm?! You're gonna really hurt him, un!"

"I like them when they're in pain. Now get in him!"

"I think I'll let him in me instead now..."

"Nope! Too late! Fuck him!"

"But -!"

"No buts! Get in him!"

Tobi let out an agonised cry of pain when Deidara pushed in slowly. Deidara flinched, feeling terrible. Bashing Tobi was one thing, but raping him was another. Deidara would NEVER have raped Tobi, no matter how annoying he got.

Listening to poor Tobi's groans of pain whenever Deidara moved inside of him was causing Deidara to cry. Tobi's face was screwed up in agony and the boy was quivering violently underneath Deidara's body. Deidara did the one thing he could think of to settle Tobi down and that was kiss him gently on the mouth.

"S-sempai?" Tobi cried, confused.

"Shh, Tobi, it's going to be alright, un," Deidara said gently, brushing a stray bang of Tobi's raven hair from the boy's voice. "It's going to be over soon and then we can leave, yeah. I promise, un."

"Tobi wants it to stop now, Sempai! Tobi's scared!"

"I know you are, Tobi, but there's nothing I can do, un. I cant fight him off at the moment, I'm too tired and sore, yeah, and you're in no condition to be taking this right now."

Orochimaru let out a low snarl as he came while he was making Deidara rape Tobi. Deidara shot Orochimaru a filthy glare, trying to keep Tobi from seeing the mess of come that was Tobi's recovery room. Tobi cried out as he came unvoluntarily, spilling all over Deidara and his chests.

"Good..." Orochimaru grunted. "Now... Dei-chan... clean it up... Hurry..."

"No." Deidara said, too exhausted to make it sound threatening. "He's had enough today."

"Do it. Dont forget..." Orochimaru had pullled the kunai back out again, putting it against Tobi's throat once again, pushing down and spilling rivers of blood from Tobi's throat. Tobi screamed, thrashing. "I've just missed his windpipe. If you dont do that, his windpipe is next."

Deidara shuddered, trying to stop the flow of blood from Tobi's throat as he reluctantly licked Tobi's chest clean of his fluids. Tobi was holding his throat, terrified beyond recovery. As Deidara began crying heavily, Orochimaru suddenly fled the room and the door opened, a nurse holding a clipboard standing in the doorway.

"Tobi, how are you - Kuso!" The nurse dropped the clipboard, fainting on the spot.

Tobi's crying began again and Deidara pulled out of Tobi quickly, bringing him into his arms and crying with Tobi.


	13. Chapter 13

The medic nins had cleaned Tobi back up as soon as they found him and Deidara clinging to each other, crying, and sent him back to his hotel room with Deidara after making sure he was healing properly. Tobi had not said one word the entire trip back and Deidara was getting worried. Tobi wasnt like this during the exam in the Forest of Death; did Orochimaru finally break Tobi's happy-go-lucky attitude?

Opening the door to the room, Deidara pulled Tobi in gently, laying him down on the bed and covering him with the blankets. Tobi looked at Deidara wearily for a few seconds, closing his eye and rolling over onto his side to go back to sleep.

Deidara was getting worried about Tobi. He knew that the teen slept quite a bit, but that was normally because of Zetsu asking him to rest so he had plenty of energy left on missions and for training, but this wasnt normal. All Tobi had done so far was sleep.

Gently shaking Tobi's shoulder, Deidara tried his best to get him to stay awake. "No, Tobi, no more sleeping until tonight, alright, un? You gotta stay awake for a while now, hmm. Let's get you some food. You havent eaten since last night. You must be starving, un."

"Tobi's not hungry, Sempai..."

Deidara's grin disappeared. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Well, how about we go and train together for the final exams, yeah? It's in three days, Tobi, we have to be at our best."

"Tobi doesnt want to, Sempai..."

Deidara let out an angry huff. "Than what the fuck do you wanna do, yeah?!" he shouted. "I'm trying to help you, Tobi, un!"

Tobi began crying at his sempai's outburst and Deidara mentally slapped himself. Yep. He fucked up. Big time. Deidara was the only person here Tobi could trust and look up to at the moment, and now that he needed Deidara more than ever, Deidara couldnt help him. Why was this so hard?

Sitting on the bed beside Tobi he pulled the young teen into his arms. "I'm sorry, Tobi, un. What do you want to do?"

"Tobi wants... t-to sleep..." he sniffed.

"Anything else, un?"

"Cry..."

"Yes, crying is good, Tobi, un. Let it all out, Ok? Come on. You can cry on my shoulder, yeah."

Tobi did what Deidara had told him and began to cry into his sempai's shoulder. Deidara held him like that patiently, listening as Tobi let out loud cries of built up emotion, holding Tobi still as the boy trembled violently. Deidara rubbed Tobi's back gingerly, trying to be as gentle as he could with Tobi at the moment.

Tobi had eventually cried himself to sleep in Deidara's arms but Deidara didnt have the heart to wake him back up. Instead he laid him back down on the bed and left the room to find them some dinner.

As soon as Deidara got back to the hotel with dinner in hand, he heard Tobi screaming from their room. Running to their room Deidara saw that their door was hanging wide open and Deidara feared that Orochimaru was back. Instead running into the room he saw a group of hotel staff crowded around the bed, trying to calm Tobi down. There were other customers in the hotel crowding the outside of the room to see what was happening too.

"Tobi, un!" Deidara called out, setting the food down on the table and running to Tobi. "It's going to be Ok, yeah, he's not here! Calm down!"

Tobi didnt calm down; if anything, he was thrashing even worse. The hotel staff had backed away, fearful of Tobi's flailing limbs; that armor would not tickle if they came into contact with while Tobi was in this state.

Deidara clambered onto the bed, straddling Tobi and grabbing his arms. He did the only thing he could think of to wake Tobi up and that was to slap him across the face. Lifting his mask a little, he slapped the young teen across the face, jumping off of him as Tobi bolted upright, letting out a final scream.

Looking around, Tobi saw all these strangers surrounding him. He was too crowded and he felt threatened. Crawling under the blankets he assumed the fetel position, sobbing into the mattress. He felt someone lifting the blankets up and tensed his muscles, but he recognised Deidara's chakra and looked up. Deidara had a sad smile on his face, not knowing what to do about Tobi.

Opening his arms wide, he allowed Tobi to make the choice of physical contact and was a little surprised to feel Tobi crawling into them, leaning against Deidara's chest and sobbing into his shoulder again. Deidara tightened his hold around the trembling boy, not knowing what to do with him anymore. He had never comforted anyone before, and no one had ever comforted him, let alone come near him unless it was for... well, what they would us him for as a child.

"Can you all leave now?" Deidara whispered, feeling Tobi loosen up in his arms, his breathing slow and relaxed as he went back to sleep. "He needs to rest and he's not allowed to be crowded like this."

The manager of the hotel bowed. "Hai."

The staff all filed out of the room, clearing away all the onlookers, leaving Deidara alone with a sleeping Tobi.

After what felt like forever, Tobi had finally woken back up again. Sniffling a little, Tobi looked up at Deidara. Deidara was leaning back against the headboard of the bed, snoring quietly, but when he felt Tobi shift against him he opened his eyes, looking at the teen.

"You're awake, Tobi, un," Deidara smiled, running his hand through the boy's soft hair. "Now let's get some food into you."

"Tobi's not hungry."

Deidara frowned. "Come on, Tobi, you have to eat. What would Zetsu say if he knew you were starving yourself?"

"Zetsu-kun," Tobi sniffed, "doesnt care for Tobi. Orochimaru said."

"Tobi, dont you ever say that again!" Deidara shouted, startling Tobi. "Zetsu loves you, Tobi! He would do anything for you!"

"Can Tobi ask Sempai a question?" Tobi whispered as he got over his shock of being yelled at.

"Sure."

"How come Pein-sama sent Deidara-sempai here and not Zetsu-kun?"

"Because Zetsu had his own missions and requested for another member to come and watch over your stupid ass." Of course, Deidara didnt mention that it was Zetsu himself who asked for Deidara to be sent along. "You know what, Tobi? I'm sick of trying to look after you now! You're so complicated! Fuck the mission! We're going back to the base! Get your ass up!"

Deidara threw Tobi to the ground, ignoring Tobi's pained and terrified cries as he hit the hard floor. Getting up off the bed himself, he grabbed his own pack, throwing his hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush and other daily necessities into it, throwing it over his shoulder as he threw Tobi's pack at the quivering boy.

"Get ready, dumbass!" Deidara shouted. "We're leaving in five minutes! If you havent got all your stuff it's staying here!"

Tobi sniffled to himself, getting up off the ground and picking his pack up. "Everything's in here, Sempai... T-tobi doesnt... u-unpack on missions..."

"Why didnt you say that before, un?!" Deidara grabbed Tobi's short raven hair, pulling and twisting on it to pull Tobi towards the door.

Tobi was crying out in pain as he felt his hair being ripped from its roots, but he was powerless to defend himself against his sempai.

'You know you can defend yourself if you really want to...'

'Tobi wont do anything to hurt his sempai, Madara-san!'

'Then let me take over; I'm sick of the way he treats us.'

"No!" Tobi screamed out loud.

Deidara turned to stare at Tobi, as did people who witnessed his unprovoked outburst. "What's wrong with you, un?"

"T-tobi just got... scared, sempai."

"Well, dont get scared again! You scared me, too!"

Tobi flinched when he looked into Deidara's icy blue eye. Staring down at the ground, he followed behind Deidara warily after the seventeen year old let go of Tobi's hair.

Deidara was lost in his own thoughts. 'Why doesnt he understand how hard it is to look after him?! I'm trying my best, I really am! I dont want him to know that I care about him now; if he knows, he'll always be around me, and I dont want that. I dont want to hurt him, like everyone else whose been in my life. He doesnt deserve it! The way he's treated! It's not fair! But then, you treat him just as bad as everyone else... I know I do. I just... before, I hated him, but now? Well, he's grown on me, I guess. I dont want to see him in more pain anymore. I want to help him.'


	14. Chapter 14

Zetsu was getting anxious about Tobi more each passing day. He trusted Deidara to take care of his young charge but he couldnt shake the feeling something bad was going to happen to Tobi. His suspicions proved correct as Deidara barged back into the hideout holding the left side of face, blood dripping out from underneath his hand as he dragged Tobi along by the collar with the other.

Zetsu hurried toward Deidara, hoisting Tobi over his shoulder and bringing Deidara into his room so he could look at his face. Deidara seemed reluctant to go in but everyone always was when it came to being in a cannibal's room while one is injured.

_"Let us see it, Deidara-san," _Shiroi said, laying an unconscious Tobi down on his bed gently and turning to Deidara. Deidara shook his head. **"Dont be a stubborn brat and let us do our job!"**

"It's not me you should be worried about, un!" Deidara shouted. "It's him!"

Zetsu's attention turned towards his subordinate. _"What happened to Tobi, Deidara-san?"_

"That bastard, Orochimaru, got him twice during the Chuunin exams. On our way back we got ambushed by some ANBU. They had hold of him and was using him as bait to get to me, un. I dont know what they did but when I finished with those ANBU bastards Tobi wasnt breathing, yeah."

_"How did you get him to breathe again?"_

"Why is it important?"

**"Because we need to know how you restarted his system and check for damage!"**

Deidara flinched. "Well, I... I dont know how I did it, un..." he whispered.

Zetsu let out a heavy sigh, going to his subordinate's side and removing Tobi's clothes. Tobi began whimpering unconsciously as Zetsu brushed along his bare skin.

"I wouldnt do that, un..." Deidara warned, eyes wide.

_"And why not, Deidara-san?"_

"Because since the chuunin exams he's been acting very strange."

Zetsu blinked. **'Did Madara-sama come out?' **_'No, Madara wont show himself to anyone except us, Tobi and Pein-sama. He must mean a personality change, but how so?' "What do you mean, Deidara-san?"_

"Tobi's been acting like he has depression - well, not acting like it, but he's been showing signs of it pretty bad, and he's even more clingy than before. You'll have your hands full with him; I actually got sick of him and made him come back before we finished our mission so I could give him back to you."

_"Tobi didnt do his mission?" _Zetsu's lips pursed, worried. **"Pein-sama wont be too happy about that." **_"No, he's right, Deidara-san. Pein-sama's been getting frustrated by Tobi's... nature when he's around and if he cant do his missions properly, he's..."_

Deidara looked interested now. "He's what, Zetsu?"

**"Pein-sama's going to... kill Tobi."**

"What?! I thought you said that Pein-sama was allowing Tobi to stay here in return for favors? Didnt you say that he wouldnt kill Tobi if he couldnt meet leader's expectations, just ban him from the organization?"

_"Well, yeah..." _**"But lately Pein's been wary of Tobi for some reason. He doesnt exactly want Tobi to be around much lately."**

Through all this talking, Zetsu had been checking Tobi's pulse. It was weak, but Tobi should be Ok if Zetsu got working on him right away. Going over to his cabinet, he pulled out some vials filled with liquid, grabbing a syringe and filling it with an orange colored liquid and taking it back over to Tobi.

"What's that one do, un?" Deidara asked.

_"It'll help him relax and loosen his muscles so I can check him over properly. I really wish you would let us help you, Deidara-san."_

Deidara shook his head. "No, un, I'm fine. Really. It's just... really sore."

Zetsu frowned. _"Will you at least let us look at the damage from afar? Just so we can judge on how bad it is, at least."_

Deidara grumbled but complied, removing his blood-stained hand and allowing Zetsu to see that he had blood running out of his eye socket and from the looks of it, broken bone pushing out through the skin around the socket.

_"Deidara-san, we really need to help that; that is just asking for trouble if left alone."_

"Un, I'm fine!"

**"Stuck-up brat! If we dont get to it now you're gonna end up without an eye there!"**

Deidara swallowed. If he let Zetsu touch him he would get all tingly and shakey and then Zetsu would know something was wrong with him. If Zetsu pried just enough Deidara might spill all his secrets out to the plant and make Zetsu eat him, or even worse, keep him alive but hate him.

"Al-alright, un..."

Zetsu gently moved Tobi to the other side of the bed, laying Deidara down on the bed next to him so he could examine just how bad the damage was under the light.

**"And how did this happen, Dei-chan?"**

"I got... I got smashed in the eye with something."

_"Can you see out of it?" _Zetsu began holding up three fingers in front of Deidara's eye.

Deidara knew the drill. "Four?"

_"No, Deidara-san. Follow this light with your eye next." _Flashing his small light in front of Deidara's injured eye, he hoped Deidara would still be able to follow the light, but Deidara failed. _"Umm, Dei-san... We hate to tell you this, but... you're three-quarters blind in that eye."_

"I- I thought as much, yeah. Can you help it?"

_"Possibly; we need to look at Tobi first, and then we need to fix up your face."_

Zetsu waited a few more minutes for Tobi's muscles to completely relax and loosen before he examined Tobi's naked body. Zetsu gasped as he saw all the marks from sexual abuse on him and ran a hand over them gently, trying to hold his rage back in.

**"You say that Orochimaru got him, right, Dei-chan?" **It was obvious that even though he tried, Kuroi couldnt keep the shaking out of his voice.

Deidara nodded. "That's right. Zetsu, he... He..." Deidara began to cry again at the memory of Orochimaru making Deidara fuck him while jerking off to the sight.

Zetsu wrapped his arms around Deidara tight, pulling him into his chest. _"It's alright, Deidara-san. Shh."_

Zetsu ran his black hand through Deidara's silky hair, humming to him gently. "How are you so good at comforting people, Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu smiled. _"Tobi is our subordinate. He's not always the gleeful fool that everyone always sees; he does have his moments where he has breakdowns. It's just that what calms Tobi down best is normally what works for most people, we hear."_

"I s-see you really love Tobi, un." Deidara nestled his face into Zetsu's chest, trying not to cry again. "He's so lucky to have someone as caring and understanding as you there for him, hmph."

_"We would do anything for Tobi, Deidara-san. You two better report back to Pein about what happened. We'll keep Tobi here; just tell Pein he's with us and we'll catch up with him soon about Tobi when he wakes up."_

Deidara nodded, ruffling Tobi's hair gently before getting off the bed and heading to the door. He stopped as his hand reached the handle. "Hey, Zetsu-san?"

_"Yes, Deidara-san?"_

"T-thanks... for helping us, and... for calming me down."

_"That's Ok, Dei-san. You just report to Pein-sama and then go rest. We'll get everything ready and then look at your eye again."_

Deidara nodded, opening the door and walking out to Pein's office.

"The mission was a failure, leader-sama. hmm." Deidara said quietly. "We ran into some unexpected... complications."

Pein looked at Deidara closely. "And these complications. What were they?"

"Well, an ex-Akatsuki member who... who has a past with Tobi was there, un."

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes, him. Well, he... he got hold of Tobi a couple times and... and repeated history with him, un."

"And what did you do?"

"I - I... he made me... have sex with Tobi, un..." Deidara's eye well with tears.

"I see. And how did this affect the mission?"

"Well, Tobi, un... Tobi was too tramautised to complete his mission and I... I grew impatient with him, yeah, and dragged him back to base."

"And your eye?"

"ANBU ambushed us."

"And what happened to Tobi?"

"He's with Zetsu. They knocked him out and he still hasnt come back around."

"So you're telling me that you are responsible for Tobi's mission ending in failure?"

Deidara didnt know what to say. "Un, I... I guess... though I doubt Tobi would have managed to complete it, even if I didnt bring him back early."

"And what do you suppose I should do with Tobi, Deidara?"

"Well, un, I... I dont think he should be blamed for my and Orochimaru's actions, sir. He was doing well before Orochimaru turned up."

"Tell me why I should spare the both of you if it's your fault his mission failed."

"Because... I... I- I dont know, Leader-sama."

"Exactly. As it is, Deidara, you're a worthy member of our team, as Tobi is not. Tobi is more of a hindrance, and even if was a member, he wouldnt survive his first month. From what you've told me, it may be unfair of me to kill Tobi just for this, so I'm going to give him one more chance. But if you get in his way on another one of his missions, I wont hesitate to kill him."

"Right, leader-sama."

"Dismissed, Deidara."

Deidara bowed low. "Arigato, Pein-sama. Bye."

"Zetsu-kun?" Tobi whimpered as he sat on the plant's bed. "W-what happened to Tobi?"

_"Relax, Tobi," _Shiroi said, gently laying Tobi back down on the bed. _"You need your rest, alright?"_

"Alright, Zetsu-kun. Tobi will be a good boy and rest for his Zetsu-kun."

Zetsu pulled up a chair next to the bed, sitting on it and scrutinizing Tobi. _"Tobi, can you please tell us what happened during the Chuunin exams? It's important for us to know."_

"W-why?" Tobi wimpered again. "T-tobi doesnt w-want to talk about it!"

_"Shh! Tobi, listen to me; you need to tell me exactly what happened so I can look after you."_

"T-tobi got - Sempai - Tobi doesnt want to talk!" After trying to come out with the words Tobi broke down into tears.

Zetsu sighed. _"Madara-sama, could you please help us out?"_

Tobi abruptly stopped crying, and when he lifted his mask off, Tobi's one chocolate-eye was a shining red; a Sharingan.

"Seems to me that Orochimaru got ahold of my host once again. In the Forest of Death Tobi was groped and licked, but back in the medical wing, he was full on raped again, I mean, full on S&M shit right there. Then Deidara came in. Poor boy just got picked up right there. That sick snake fuck was jerking off to Deidara humping Tobi, I swear."

**"How come you didnt step in?"**

"I liked the action." Madara licked his lips. "Plus, it doesnt really affect me either way if Tobi gets sexual gratification or not, by rape or consent."

_"Madara-sama, we understand that as long as it comes to no risk to you, you're not really bothered by what happens to Tobi, but..."_

"Zetsu, Tobi is going to be fine. The little runt's been through it before, and he might as well start doing it more often, the things I can feel in Tobi's body when he's near you and Deidara."

_"Wait, Deidara, AND us? But we..."_

"Raped him? I know. I was there. But his feelings scare him cause he cant understand them so he doesnt acknowledge them anymore_._ He does have some built-up sexual-frustration; he just doesnt know what to do with it."

**"Who would have thought that Tobi would be..."**

"Tobi would be what, Zetsu-kun?" an innocent, Tobi-like voice came from Madara.

Zetsu looked closer at Tobi, seeing Tobi's chocolate eye in a confused haze. _"Oh, Tobi..."_

"Tobi's head hurts, Zetsu-kun." Tobi held his head, bowing it a little.

_"Madara-sama came out, Tobi,"_ Zetsu said, smiling at Tobi. **"He told us everything, you horny -" **_"Quiet!"_

"Zetsu-kun, what's 'horny' mean?"

Zetsu smiled gently at Tobi, bringing him into his arms. _"Do you ever feel... different... when you're near us and Deidara-san?"_

Tobi nodded. "Tobi feels different now, Zetsu-san."

_"Tell us how you feel different now."_

"Tobi feels... funny... in his special area. Tobi's stomach... is tight."

Zetsu nodded. _"What you're feeling right now, Tobi, is called sexual desire. Do you know what that means?"_

"No."

_"When a person feels very strongly for another person, they want more than just friendship. This is called 'love', and it's where babies come from. You see, Tobi, when someone feels love for that person, they have sex, if the other person feels it, as well."_

"Sex... is that like... you know..." Tobi whispered, eye watering up again.

_"Yes, sex is just like rape, but much better. You see, rape is forcing someone to have sex with you against their own will, which is what has happened to Tobi so many times. But sex... sex is good. It's the best feeling in the world, or so we hear."_

"Did Zetsu-kun have that feeling after raping Tobi?"

_"Yes... but it would have been so much better if..." _Zetsu leaned down for a kiss, _"... if Tobi wasnt raped."_

Tobi recoiled, shocked, but as Zetsu's lips were soft and relaxed against his, he leaned into the kiss, albeit warily. Zetsu smiled at Tobi, putting his hand in Tobi's hair gently to relax him.

_"Does Tobi-kun want to go further?" _Zetsu said quietly, gently.

Tobi broke away from the kiss. "Tobi... wants to feel the best feeling."

Zetsu nodded, knowing that Tobi had been tramautised and if Zetsu made just one wrong move, Tobi would shatter into a million, unrepairable pieces. He had to be very careful with the boy.

_"Take your clothes off, Tobi."_

Tobi whimpered, nodding. His shaking hands unbuttoned his shirt and Zetsu studied the boy carefully. He knew Tobi was still terrified to do this, but he also knew it was something Tobi needed in order to get better. He could only go at Tobi's pace, no quicker, and he would need better control of Kuroi more than ever now.

_"And your pants, Tobi," _Shiroi said gently, taking Tobi's shirt from the boy's hands.

Tobi took off the belt for his heavy leg armor, putting it down on the floor beside them. He slowly undid his pants, pulling them off and was soon completely naked.

Zetsu smiled, rubbing a hand along Tobi's cheek. _"Tobi is a very handsome boy."_

Tobi blushed. "Tobi is not, Zetsu-kun. Tobi is ugly."

_"Who told you that, Tobi?"_

"No one told Tobi that... Tobi knows."

_"You're wrong, Tobi. Tobi is adorable."_

Tobi giggled as Zetsu's hot breath tickled the skin on his throat. "Zetsu-kun will be very gentle with Tobi this time, wont he?"

_"Of course, Tobi. Lay down on the bed like a good boy, now."_

Tobi obeyed, laying on his back and nervously awaiting for Zetsu's approach. Tobi wasnt waiting for very long. Once Zetsu offered Tobi his fingers, he obeyed, coating them evenly. He began to shake as he felt the tips on his abused entrance, bracing himself for the agony that was to come.

_"Relax, Tobi. Be a good boy and just relax."_

Tobi tried his best to relax, but when the first finger found its way in, Tobi let out a loud, pained groan. Zetsu hushed him, waiting for Tobi to get used to the foreign object inside of him before he added in another finger to begin stretching the boy's insides.

"It hurts!" Tobi cried out. "Hurts! Tobi hurts, Zetsu-kun!"

_"Tobi, it is going to hurt for a little while while we stretch your insides, but believe us, once we go inside of you, you'll be in heaven. Trust us?"_

"T-tobi trusts his Zetsu-kun..."

Zetsu placed a kiss on Tobi's ear. _"Good boy."_

Tobi screamed out in pain as the third finger was added, but under Zetsu's love, he soon quietened down. Tobi whimpered as Zetsu pulled all three of his fingers out, getting ready to enter with his large member.

_"This is where it'll hurt the most, Tobi, but we'll look for your 'spot' this time, we promise."_

"What is Tobi's 'sp' - Argh! Take it out, Zetsu-kun! Take it out! Please!"

Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand, squeezing it to get his attention as he froze inside of the boy. _"Look at us, Tobi. We cant take it back out, but we can make sure you dont get scared anymore. I'm going to hold onto your hand and you squeeze it when you get scared or in too much pain. Ok?"_

Tobi nodded, in pain and frightened. But he knew he needed this, just as much as Zetsu did, though both for different reasons. Tobi had to feel it from someone he loved and trusted or else he would go insane, but Zetsu needed it to get it out of his system.

_"How do you feel, Tobi?" _Zetsu asked, pushing in slowly and then stopping for Tobi to adjust.

"T-tobi feels... ready."

Zetsu, slowly at first, pulled back out, trying to block out Tobi's cries, and pushed back in. Looking for Tobi's spot, he knew he had found it when Tobi cried out again in pleasure.

Zetsu knew that hitting that spot a few more times would erase the pain so after going slowly for a while longer, he started to go harder and faster, but not to the point where their gentle love making could be classed as fucking.

"Ahh!" Tobi cried out, his voice heavy with pleasure. "Z-zetsu-kun!"

Zetsu was groaning, trying his best to keep in control. "Tobi... god, yes, Tobi!"

Tobi was squeezing Zetsu's hand tightly but Zetsu knew he was doing it unconsciously. He was in too much bliss to have much control of his body at the moment.

Tobi was crying out louder and louder as his climax approached and Zetsu knew it was time to show Tobi just how much he loved the boy. Pulling out of Tobi and ignoring Tobi's whimpers of protest, he laid down next to Tobi, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

_"You dont like the taste of cum, do you, Tobi?" _Zetsu panted.

"N-no, Z-zet - Zetsu-kun." Tobi panted.

_"Well, this is how much we love you, Tobi."_

With this said, Zetsu climbed on top of Tobi carefully, running his hand down Tobi's chest so Tobi knew where his hands were going and gently grasped Tobi's hard member. Smiling at Tobi reassuringly, he placed it inside his mouth, feeling Tobi tense up but he soon relaxed, groaning away underneath Zetsu.

Zetsu was sucking gently, knowing that if he went too fast or hard Tobi would be frightened, and soon Zetsu felt the liquid spill into his awaiting mouth, Tobi letting out a high-pitched scream in ecstasy. Zetsu swallowed the liquid, hearing Tobi's laboured breathing above him and watching Tobi's chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath he took. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, literally.

Zetsu smiled. _"How was that, Tobi?"_

Tobi wearily raised his head, smiling at Zetsu. "G-good... Zetsu-kun..."

Tobi laid back down, closing his eyes and falling fast asleep. Zetsu laid down beside the boy, pulling him atop his body and wrapping his arms around him, closing his own eyes as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Tobi was still fast asleep by the time Zetsu awoke to someone pushing his door open. Quickly putting Tobi's mask back on his face, Zetsu looked to the door. Pein was standing there.

"About time you woke up, Zetsu." Pein said, staring at Tobi.

_"W-what... what is it, leader-sama?" _Zetsu was still half asleep.

"Well, for a start, Zetsu, you might wanna... pull the covers over yourselves afterwards."

**"Huh?"**

Pein diverted his eyes down south, and Zetsu then took the hint. Blushing, he closed his fly trap over himself after pulling the blankets over Tobi to hide his blush. Pein laughed a little, sitting on the edge of the bed and knocking on the flytrap.

"Dont hide from me, Zetsu, we really need to talk."

The flytrap opened a little. _"What about, leader?"_

"About Tobi."

Zetsu looked down to his young subordinate, wrapping his arms around the frail body protectively. _"With all-due respect, Pein-sama..." _**"We cannot allow anyone to harm Tobi, regardless of who they are."**

"Zetsu, it's not about that. Deidara told me everything."

_"You're not going to kill him instead, are you?" _**"Let him; we can eat the body after!"**

"Neither boy will be killed. I'm sparing Tobi, knowing that what happened was out of his control and if Orochimaru is still there, then he must be up to something. It might have been better for Deidara to have pulled back so early."

Tobi began stirring at the voices. Cracking his eyelid open he looked at Zetsu and then at Pein.

"Pein-sama," Tobi said, voice slurred with tiredness, "Tobi's bottom hurts."

Pein narrowed his eyes at Tobi, making Tobi flinch. Zetsu face palmed.

_"You cant just go telling everyone that, Tobi," _Zetsu said gently, stroking the boy's hair.

"Yes, that isnt something I'm interested in, Tobi." Pein narrowed his eyes even further.

"Tobi's sorry, Pein-sama." Tobi bowed his head as he said this. Now he turned to Zetsu. "Was Tobi a good boy?"

_"Tobi, we'll talk later."_

"Actually, Zetsu, it might be better if Tobi leaves the room." All eyes turned to Pein now. "I need to talk to Zetsu in private, Tobi. Be a good boy and wait in the living room."

Tobi nodded, trying to sit up but his backside hurt too much. He fell back on top of Zetsu, whimpering. Pein sighed, putting his hands over Tobi's ears.

"Zetsu, with what we have imformation we've gathered on Orochimaru, he's using Tobi to get back at Akatsuki. He sees Tobi as someone he can dominate easily in any way and get the imformation he'll need whenever he wants it. It seems that what he did to both of the younger boys during the Chuunin exams was to create a weakness in our defence."

_"But why Tobi? Why cant he just go for an actual member?"_

"Zetsu, your love for Tobi is blinding you to the facts; Tobi is associated deeply within our organization, and he's the youngest person here, even if he's not a member. He doesnt like to fight and never really defends himself; he has a fear of pain and even the slightest threat towards you frightens him. He's a perfect target for someone like Orochimaru. He knows it's much easier tormenting and slowly breaking Tobi then it is trying to get one of our other members. And dont forget that he doesnt know about Madara."

**"But blondie! He got him as well!"**

"Deidara was unfortunate enough to have been exhausted due to his fight in the Chuunin exams. There was no way he could have defended himself against Orochimaru, and knowing him, he would have used Deidara for personal gain as well as sexual. If he could break Deidara down just a little as well, it would certainly make things easier for him."

Tobi, by the looks of it had gone back to sleep and Pein removed his hands from his ears. Zetsu sighed, pulling Tobi up in his arms protectively. Tobi just muttered something imcomprehensible, twitching a little and falling silent.

_"If I knew this would've happened to Tobi I would have gone with him!" _**"Dont forget about me, dumbshit." **_"You are me, baka!"_

"Alright!" Pein said loudly, gathering both of their attention. "The point is; since he's being targeted by Orochimaru, I dont want him out of base alone anymore. I'll arrange something for when you're on missions so he's accompanied by the other members as well."

_"Why cant he just come with us on missions?"_

"He can come on some, but you know how he is; he's more of a hidrance than a help and he would alert nin from miles away. He's much better off staying here."

_"Hai, leader. I'll inform Tobi when he wakes up."_

"Good. I'll see you later. I have another spying mission for you."

Pein left the room quietly, closing the door behind him and Zetsu tried to move Tobi off of him. He had to get up and have a shower before he went on any missions or even out of his room.

Tobi woke up to Zetsu gone but he wasnt worried; he could hear the shower from the bed. He yawned and stretched, trying to sit up but it hurt him too much. He laid down on the bed happy to wait for Zetsu to reemerge. His wish was granted only ten minutes later when Zetsu came back into the bedroom, fully clothed and looking pleased.

_"Up already, Tobi?" _Zetsu said happily.

"H-hai, Zetsu-kun!" Tobi was obviously excited again.

**"We're going out on lookout duty, Tobi."**

"Can Tobi come with his Zetsu-kun?"

_"Of course, Tobi. Do you want to quickly stop and get your water bottle first and something to eat?"_

Tobi nodded, lifting himself off the bed slowly, ignoring the pain in his backside as he took Zetsu's hand to lead him to the kitchen. Zetsu allowed the limping Tobi to take him there, lost inside of his own thoughts and didnt hear Hidan laughing at Deidara inside the living room.

"I cant believe you actually had sex with Tobi!" Hidan laughed, pointing at Deidara.

Deidara was blushing red, angry and embarrassed. "I didnt want to have sex with him, un! That snake freak made me!"

Hidan was laughing even harder now and Zetsu stopped Tobi from going in, standing just outside the door listening.

"Sure, sure! I bet you really wanted to fuck him, Dei-chan! I could hear Zetsu and Tobi fucking just before so it looks like you fucking lost your chance!"

"It's not right!" Deidara yelled. "I didnt want to do it! And now you're making fun of me for it, Hidan! What would you have done if you were me?! Huh?! I would like to see you not do it, yeah, when he's holding a knife against Tobi's throat and cutting it!"

Zetsu's hand instantly went to Tobi's throat protectively, almost as if he had to make sure Tobi wasnt gushing blood and choking on it.

"Dei-chan, if I were you? I woulda fucked up that freak! Fuck him for making me fuck someone like Tobi! I dont know what Zetsu sees in him! Now, I know Zetsu isnt much either, but Tobi? Fucking his own subordinate! What will Pein-sama say about that one?!"

"I said nothing on the matter, actually, Hidan-san." Pein said cooly from the kitchen entrance. "What Zetsu does with his own subordinate is none of my concern, and as long as it doesnt affect his work in this organization Zetsu could eat Tobi for all I care."

Hidan shrank away from Pein's gaze and Deidara was trying to hold in the tears. He was trembling, and Pein saw it. He wrapped an arm around Deidara's shoulder, whether in comfort or pity, he wasnt sure.

Zetsu looked down at Tobi after everyone had stopped speaking. Tobi's head was down and his shoulders were heaving. Looks like Tobi was upset by the conversation. Zetsu knelt down, bringing Tobi into his arms protectively and holding him there.

"Zetsu-san?" Pein called from the living room. "Can you come in here for a minute? With Tobi?"

Zetsu tugged on Tobi's arm gently, bringing him into the living room. _"What is it, Pein-sama?"_

"I want you to go on your mission now, instead of later on. Hidan, you're going to be taking care of Tobi until Zetsu gets back. Dont let him out of your sight. Understood?"

_"Hai, leader."_

Hidan wasnt so easily convinced. "Why the fuck do I have to fucking babysit him?!"

"Because Deidara's already had his hands full with him and you're the only other member around right now."

"You're around!"

"I may be leader, but that doesnt mean I dont leave the base, Hidan. You know that. If you refuse, you'll regret it."

"Why cant he fucking go with that freak?!"

"You know how I feel about Tobi going on certain missions; now if you dont take him right now, you're screwed!"

The tone of voice made Hidan flinch. He roughly grabbed Tobi's hand, dragging him down the corridor and ignoring Tobi's cries of pain as he was dragged. Opening the door to his and Kakuzu's shared bedroom, he threw Tobi in on the floor roughly and dumped himself onto the bed.

"While you're in here, shithead," Hidan started, "dont touch my stuff, dont touch Kakuzu's stuff and dont piss me off. Got that?"

Tobi nodded his head, shrinking a little. "Tobi understands, Hidan-san."

"Good. Now make yourself useful and do something about the mess in this room! That fuckin tight-ass has been nagging me about cleaning it up for the last week."

Tobi got to his feet, picking stuff up off the ground and placing it on the desks provided. Hidan dozed off just as Tobi picked up the last thing from the ground, leaving Tobi without supervision. A big no no.

Bored with nothing to do, Tobi started pacing the room. He heard when Hidan told him to not touch his stuff, but he was so bored right now. There wasnt anything to do in this room, unlike Zetsu's; Zetsu knew that Tobi liked to play so he had stocked his wardrobe up with things to entertain Tobi for a while whenever he was around.

Tobi picked up Hidan's scythe, looking at it. It was heavy for him and after a few minutes he dropped it, the middle scythe impaling his foot. He screamed out in pain and shock, effectively awaking Hidan with a start. Hidan looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. Then he saw his scythe on the ground and the blood pulling out of Tobi's foot.

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled at Tobi, getting to his feet and ripping the scythe out roughly, making Tobi scream even louder. "I told you to fucking not touch my things! I dont fucking care if you're hurt; I'm tying you down while I sleep!"

Hidan rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a rope and binding Tobi's hands and feet together and then tying him to the bed post. After considering it for a moment or two, he put duct tape over the boy's mouth.

"Now Im fucking sleeping, so if you dare wake me up again, I'll fucking use you for my ritual!"

So it stood that Tobi couldnt get himself out of the rope and ended up stuck in a sitting position with his mouth taped closed for the rest of the day and the entire night. By the time Hidan untied Tobi the next morning Tobi bolted off to the bathroom.

"How's "babysitting" Tobi coming along, Hidan-san?" Pein asked at lunch the next day, smirking.

"It's fucking horrible!" Hidan growled, glaring daggers at Tobi for extra effect. "He doesnt fucking shut up or listen to a thing I tell him!"

"It's only Jashin-related things anyway, Hidan, you should be used to being ignored; everyone else around here ignores you."

"Fuck you!"

"No, thanks, Hidan, I'll pass, but Kakuzu will be back later tonight and I'm sure he'll be happy to."

Hidan was shocked. "How did..."

"I'm going on a mission with Konan, Hidan-san, and we'll be back in a few days. If I find out that you've mistreated Tobi in any physical or sexual ways, I wont stop Zetsu when he comes to eat you."

"Me? Fuck him? Who the fuck do you think I am? A whore?!"

"You act like it sometimes." Pein smirked again.

"I'm not a whore like he is!" Hidan pointed to Tobi, making the boy run to Pein and hide behind him.

"Dont let Hidan-san hurt Tobi, please!" Tobi cried, burying his mask in Pein's robe.

Pein glanced down at Tobi, patting the boy on the back. "Do not call Tobi a whore, please, Hidan-san. He is far from it."

"He's had sex with that snake freak so many times, and then Deidara, and now Zetsu! What else am I supposed to call him!"

"It was not Tobi's fault with either Orochimaru or Deidara, Hidan-san. You know that. And if he wants to have sex with Zetsu, so be it. It's his choice and it doesnt make him a whore."

"Tch!" Hidan was getting frustrated now. He kicked the door to the living room before storming off to his room. Pein sighed, escorting Tobi to Hidan's room before leaving to go and check if Konan was ready and then leave the base.


	16. Chapter 16

**I realize Im very lazy with notes before the chapters, but there really aren't no warnings for this one. Oh, and Orochimaru has nothing to do with this chapter, yayaya. Thank you to all who are reviewing and favoriting =)**

**I know I drag the plot along a little which Im trying to do less of now that I have more free time to go over and edit parts of the upcoming chapters.**

Later that night, when Kakuzu had come back from his bounty mission, he was surpised to find the only other people in the base were Tobi and Hidan.

"Where is everyone?" Kakuzu asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know, fuckface?" Hidan spat, trying to push a drowsy Tobi off of his legs.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Should have known better than to ask you."

"Oh, what, you want a go?"

"I have better things to do with my time than listen to your bitching, Hidan. I'm going to count my money."

"Take this shithead with you!" Hidan yelled, literally throwing Tobi at the miser.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan before beckoning to Tobi to follow him. Tobi followed warily, a little nervous of Kakuzu but too afraid to say anything. The boy sat quietly on Hidan's bed, watching as the miser counted his money.

Hidan came in and pushed Tobi off the bed after an hour. "I'm going to bed, you assholes."

"But Hidan-san!" Tobi whined. "Tobi wants to go outside for a bit!"

"Then go, Tobi," Kakuzu growled.

"Tobi isnt allowed outside alone anymore, Kakuzu-san."

"Take him outside for a few minutes, Hidan."

"You take him!" Kakuzu glared at Hidan, making him shut up. "Fine then, fucking cocksucker; I'll take the fucking heathen outside!"

Tobi cheered, following Hidan out of the base and running outside to his favorite spot.

"Five minutes out in the pitch black and then it's back inside, Tobi," Hidan warned. Tobi nodded, running further into the trees until Hidan couldnt see him anymore. "Oi, let's go, shithead!" No answer. "Come on, Tobi, this isnt funny; it's cold out here!"

When Tobi still didnt answer he stormed nto the trees with his scythe, pissed off with Tobi. It was only when Hidan slipped in a puddle of something wet did Hidan get worried. It appeared to have been Tobi's blood he slipped in.

6 months later.

Almost seven months later and still nobody had heard anything from Tobi, or even seen anything to suggest he was still aliv. When Hidan had come running back into the base, panicking, both Hidan and Kakuzu had gone looking for Tobi but all they could find were his mask, his scarf and one glove.

When Pein had returned from his mission they had told him the newsand he was not happy. After having a go at Hidan he had summoned Zetsu back early from his mission to try and find the boy but even he could find nothing.

Akatsuki had come up with only a few possibilities of what had happened, their main one being Orochimaru, but even having Zetsu infiltrate most of his bases could find no hint that the boy had been in any of the bases.

That backed up their second strongest possibility; ANBU. Having considered this, they moved their base to one that Tobi didnt know about in case he told ANBU anything about the Akatsuki.

While almost all of the other Akatsuki members had given up on Tobi, only three still hoped to find him. Zetsu refused to believe that his subordinate would never be found again, Deidara helped Zetsu out all he could, going with him on missions to hopefully find some trace of him, and Pein, while keeping it a secret from all the other members (except Konan, of course) did everything he was able to find the missing boy.

"Is this it, un?" Deidara asked, looking at the Hidden Leaf Village from the safety of his clay bird.

_"This is the last hidden village he would be in that we havent checked." _Zetsu said.

"I hope he's here, hmm." Deidara's gaze dropped as he said this. Zetsu looked at Deidara, pulling him into a hug. Deidara smiled, wiping the stray tear away. "The same plan as always, un?"

Zetsu nodded. After the clarification, Zetsu jumped off the bird, blending into the forest below him while Deidara flew closer to the Lead. Waiting for the familiar *boom* of the explosions. He began to merge with the forest floor, and when he heard them, he made his way to the ANBU's headquarters.

Knowing that once Deidara had made his presense known, the prison guards would go out to help, and he would be free to find his missing subordinate in all of the cells.

Hearing the familiar commands to clear out he waited for a minute or two before reemerging out of the ground. Searching the familiar cells, he heard a familiar whimpering coming from the end of the prison cell row.

Coming closer, he saw a semi-familiar figure laying on the ground crying and whimpering.

"_Tobi?" _Zetsu whispered.

The figure whimpered, curling into a little ball. "Tobi can hear him again, Madara-sama."

**"Tobi, it's us**," Zetsu said, louder than before.

"Go away!" Tobi cried out, tensing up. "Dont hurt Tobi again!"

Zetsu clutched his chest, feeling his heart breaking. _"Tobi, listen to us; _**it's Zetsu! We're here to **_bring you back!"_

Tobi weakly lifted his head, turning to look at Zetsu. "Zetsu-kun?"

Zetsu smiled, merging with the bars and kneeling down next to his subordinate. Tobi flinched as Zetsu rested his hand on Tobi's head, tense once again. He screamed out in pain as Zetsu put his arms under the frail, mutilated body and lifted him off the ground. Zetsu shushed him gently, noticing the chakra cuffs on his wrists and merged with the bars once again.

_"Deidara-san, let's go!" _Zetsu said into the microphone.

"Right, un."

Zetsu hurried to the predetermined meeting spot, seeing Deidara already there. Deidara gasped as he saw the state of Tobi as Zetsu hurried to the clay bird. Helping Zetsu on, he tenderly made sure that Tobi would be alright and then set the bird off into motion.

He could hear Tobi moaning and crying each time Zetsu jostled him around to look after him.

"How is he, un?" Deidara whispered, not wanting to look at Tobi's mangled body once again.

_"He's not good. _**We need to get him back to the base right away."**

From what Zetsu could see, Tobi was covered in burns, gashes and bruises, skin was torn from some parts of his body, the eye socket of his missing eye was completely smashed in, as was most of his body. His ribcage was totally shattered, all over his body, both of his legs and his left arm were broken, but the worst damage wasnt physical; it seemed to be mental.

Seeing Tobi in such a state almost the same as when he first found the boy upset Zetsu greatly. Tobi flinched when he felt something wet drip onto his burnt cheek. Looking up, Tobi saw a few tears falling from Zetsu's eyes, or Shiroi's eye anyway.

Tobi weakly lifted his right hand to Zetsu's cheek, wiping the tears away. He grimaced in pain as smiling hurt badly, but he managed to smile weakly at Zetsu anyway.

Zetsu smiled back, pulling Tobi's hand from his face and laying it down by the boy's side.

"Try not to move too much, OK, Tobi?" Zetsu said gently.

Deidara looked backfrom behind him to see Tobi nodding weakly, then closing his one eye. Zetsu gently ran his hand over Tobi's cheek, allowing the tears to fall freely now that Tobi was asleep.

Not even an hour into their flight back to base, Deidara was forced to land the bird as quickly as he could, or run the risk of crashing it due to Tobi's earsplitting screams.

_"Tobi, calm down!" _Zetsu shouted, trying to stop Tobi's flailing limbs before they were damaged any more. **"You're not there, anymore! Calm down, baka!"**

At Kuroi's voice, Tobi's eye flew open, the poor boy taking frantic breaths and looking around him as if his life depended on it. Deidara had landed the bird, coming closer to the boy and taking in his panicking state. Tobi screamed out as Deidara went to touch his face, beginning to cry again and laying there trembling, too frightened to try to move.

_"Tobi..." _Deidara could hear the sadness in Zetsu's voice. **"When we find out who did this to Tobi, we'll eat them!"**

At Zetsu's sudden outburst, Tobi cried out, terrified.

"Zetsu-san, havent you got anything to settle him down?!" Deidara cried out, distressed.

_"I do... but I dont want to drug Tobi."_

"Wouldnt you rather him be drugged then be like this, un?"

Zetsu sighed, pulling out a syringe from his robe pocket. When Tobi saw it he began to scream even louder now, screaming things about needles and hurting and Tobi throwing up. Zetsu held Tobi still, injecting him with the liquid and after a few minutes Tobi was sleeping again.

_"Why...?" _Zetsu said, seeing Tobi's head lolling back and forth as he pulled the boy into his arms, trying not to cry.

"Zetsu-san?" Deidara whispered. "I'm so sorry that Tobi... always gets hurt like this."

_"It's not your fault, Deidara-san. _**It's Shiroi's for taking such horrible care of him. **_When I think 'wow, Tobi's getting much better now!', he always has something bad happen to him... he... falls into such a horrible... mental state. Did we do the wrong thing by saving his life?"_

"No, Zetsu-san! Of course not! You did the right thing, un! Tobi just... he just needs an eye kept on him all the time! But he... you know what I heard Tobi saying to Orochimaru in the Chuunin exams?"

_"What?"_

"He said that life was the best thing to ever have happened to him, Zetsu. He loves you! And he loves everyone in the Akatsuki! He isnt cut out to be in the Akatsuki, Zetsu-san, yeah, but he couldnt have had anyone better than you to have taken him in! I believe that you are the only one in the entire world who could have brought Tobi up to be like he is today; and I'm not talking about bad things always coming to him, yeah; I'm talking about how he is such a sweet, kind, handsome boy. Only you could have brought him up like this, un!"

Zetsu smiled weakly at Deidara. _"You mean it?"_

Deidara beamed. "You bet I do! Tobi could have been brought up a million different ways depending on who found him and took him in; but since he's always been with you, I cant imagine anyone else will ever change his true personality and nature, even if it is annoying!"

Zetsu hugged Tobi to his body tightly, letting loose tears fall into the boy's hair. Deidara smiled, putting a hand on Zetsu's shoulder comfortingly.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone stared blankly at Deidara and Zetsu as they barged back into the hideout, yelling at everyone to move out of the way as they ran to Zetsu's room. All they could see was Zetsu carrying something bundled up in his robe and then it struck the Akatsuki. Did they find Tobi?

They all ran to Zetsu's room, putting their ears against the door. Inside they could hear Deidara and Zetsu murmuring about what was in the robes and then Pein knocked on the door and entered, the rest of the members falling in behind him.

"I see you two finally found him," Pein said, smiling at his two underlings. "How's he doing?"

_"He's in really bad shape, Pein-sama. _**We cant have him crowded; it's not good for him. **_Could the rest of you please leave the room?"_

Pein cleared everyone out, closing the door behind them and coming to the bed. He looked at the blank expression on Tobi's face and waved his hand in front of Tobi' eye. Tobi didnt register to anything in front of him.

_"I had to drug him, Pein-sama." _Zetsu said, pushing Pein away gently and standing in his place so he could inject more fluid into the boy's body.

Deidara was on the other side of the Tobi, cleaning off all the grime and blood that had been sticking to him since his rescue. Pein could see that Deidara was close to tears with Tobi in this state.

"Deidara-san," Pein said softly, walking to him, "Tobi'll be fine, so dont cry. He's got Zetsu looking after him; the boy'll have the best care here. You know that."

Deidara nodded, wiping tears away. "I know, un. It's just..."

Pein silenced Deidara, smiling at him. The self-proclaimed god knew that if the short blond said anything else that he would end up crying, and as much as he denied it, he cared deeply for all of his underlings. He had a very special soft spot for Deidara especially, rivalled only by his soft spot for Zetsu.

Tobi, being the host to Madara, often conflicted with Pein's caring nature. While Tobi had no idea that Pein and Madara knew each other, Pein was often forced to act coldly towards Tobi and even threaten his life in front of him to enforce Tobi's way of thinking and acting.

Zetsu, only knowing a little bit of the things that Pein was forced to hide around Tobi, did in fact believe that Pein would kill Tobi. Pein, no matter how much it hurt, was unable to tell Zetsu that while the young boy was host to Madara, he would never try and kill Tobi.

Just thinking about this made Pein feel the need to protect both Deidara and Tobi. He knew that Zetsu could take care of himself, but even so still knew how much this affected him. Pein came next to Deidara, pulling him into a soothing hug while Zetsu focused on Tobi, too occupied to notice.

Deidara hugged back tightly, crying onto Pein's shoulder. Zetsu finally looked up, seeing the two of them hugging. Although he didnt trust many people to be near him apart from Tobi, he knew that Deidara was in need of condolence, and Pein, while punishing Zetsu severely on the rare occasion he did stuff up, was caring and wouldnt harm him intentionally.

He slowly made his way over to the two, staring into Pein's eyes, waiting to be accepted. Pein smiled, pulling one arm off of Deidara and motioning for the plant to make his way into it. Zetsu did tense up at first but calmed down, loving the soothing and safe aura that Pein was giving.

While the plant-man was in the arms of his leader, it gave him time to think and to calm down. For the short time that Pein held his two favorite underlings in his arms it was enough time for Zetsu to clear his mind and think properly. After Pein had released them both, he smiled at his leader warily, making his way over to his cupboard full of his medicines and mixtures, picking out a fresh vial and placing it on the desk.

_"Could you stay here and keep an eye on Tobi, Deidara-san?" _Zetsu asked politely.

"Sure, un. Where will you be?"

**"The garden to **_pick some medicinal herbs and make a special medicine for Tobi."_

Deidara nodded, pulling a chair up next to the bed while Pein left the room with Zetsu. Tobi was barely conscious, but Zetsu had said it was the only way that Zetsu would have him drugged. Deidara wiped the cold sweat off of Tobi's forehead, brushing back his raven bangs.

"It'll be Ok, un. I promise." Deidara whispered to the semi-conscious boy before him.

Once Zetsu had picked the right plants he required he made his way back to his room to find Deidara leaning on the bed asleep. Zetsu smiled, gently lifting him off the chair and carrying him back to his room. He knocked on the door and Sasori answered it, allowing the cannibal to carry his partner in and place him in his bed.

Making his way back to his own room he found that Tobi was waking up. The boy was whimpering, fidgetting a little and it wasnt good for his broken limbs.

_"Tobi," _Zetsu said, sitting on the chair and pulling Tobi's hand into his own, **"do you recognise us?"**

"Ooh..." Tobi moaned, not quite meeting eye contact with Zetsu.

_"No, he doesnt..." _Zetsu said sadly. **"I told you the side effects were too risky to use on him! **_It was either this one or the other one and no way in hell was I putting him in a coma!"_

Zetsu, arguing over the sedatives he could have used on him, was startled when Tobi screamed out. The boy was screaming louder and louder, curling into a ball and crying. Zetsu wasnt going to sedate Tobi once again so he climbed onto the bed, towering over Tobi, extremely careful about how he grabbed Tobi to pry him out of the ball.

_"It's us, Tobi! Calm down! _**Tobi, it's going to be Ok!"**

Nothing Zetsu said seemed to have any effect on the young, tramautized boy and the fact drove Zetsu into near madness. He pulled the semi-mutilated body into his arms, rocking back and forth to calm him down. When that didnt work and it only startled Tobi more, he knew the only way to calm Tobi down would be to sound proof his room and allow Tobi to scream until he came back to reality.

He performed the necessary handseals to perform the jutsu and held Tobi close to his chest, sobbing silently into the messy raven hair below him.

What had seemed like hours to Zetsu were in fact mere minutes before Tobi had grown hoarse and couldnt scream any more. This brought some relief to Zetsu for a number of reasons, but mainly because it meant that if Tobi couldnt scream himself into more of a frenzy than he should be able to calm down soon enough.

Zetsu let his grip loosen on the boy, laying him down on the bed and watching as Tobi began to cry again. He gently ran his hand across Tobi's forehead, wiping the sweat away from it like Deidara had and observing Tobi's young face. The young boy's eye was flicking back and forth rapidly, terrified and unable to recognise Zetsu. He felt the plant laying down beside him, flinching when he was pulled into a gentle hug and then relaxing.

Tobi groaned a little as his head began clearing and he could recognise his Sensei. Tobi painfully turned to his side to nuzzle into Zetsu's chest and Zetsu sighed in relief when he did. He pulled Tobi back into a tight hold, kissing into the boy's hair gently and listening as Tobi's snores filled the room.

_"We should have brought you with us..." _Zetsu whispered, holding Tobi as he closed his eyes and followed Tobi into a slumber.

It was only after Tobi had woken back up again that he realised he was starving. Zetsu had gone to make Tobi his lunch and while he was gone Tobi was trying not to think about what had happened with ANBU. He knew it was solely thanks to Madara that Tobi was still alive and Akatsuki was safe and sound.

_We'll break him one way or another _Tobi scrunched his eyes shut, hearing the voices as clear as crystal. _I'm still interested in this boy. He acts like there's two sides of him._

**"Tobi, we have **_your lunch right here. Eat up." _Zetsu had returned.

_Do not feed him until he tells us more about the Akatsuki _"T-thanks..."

_This jutsu will make you relive your worst memories as if they were happening again. If you dont tell us more we'll use it. One... two... three... "What's wrong, Tobi? You're trembling."_

_Ahaha! Look at him thrash! I wonder what he's remembering. Looks interesting. Maybe one of the Akatsuki uses him for sexual pleasure? _"I-is Tobi... t-trembling, Zetsu-kun?"

_Ibiki, can I try my newest fire jutsu out on him? Please? I really really want to! _**"Tobi, what is wrong? You're crying!"**

_Ouch, that wouldnt have tickled. That fire jutsu reaches levels of heat higher than most normal fire jutsus right? That explains why he's screaming sounds so agonized more than it normally would. _"T-tobi... Tobi remembers!"

_Please, Zetsu-kun, save Tobi... _Zetsu put the plate of food down on the bedside table, wiping Tobi's tears away and listening to Tobi cry his little heart out.

"Hey, Tobi, un," Deidara smiled weakly at Tobi as he entered the room.

"W-where's Zetsu-kun?" Tobi whispered.

"He's out getting some lunch somewhere; he's been starving for the last couple of weeks trying to take care of you, yeah. How are you feeling today, un?"

"It still hurts so bad, Sempai." Tobi tried to move his plastered arm to emphasise.

"No, un, dont move!" Deidara ran to Tobi's side to hold his arm down. "You know what Zetsu-san told you! You're not allowed to move unless he asks you to in case you disturb the bones' healing process, yeah!"

"Oh, right, Sempai..."

This had been going on for four months now. Zetsu would lock himself away in his room to be with Tobi until he got so starved he would almost dare to try and eat Tobi. When this happened he would seek out Deidara to take care of Tobi for him while he went off to find someone to eat. During these days of prolonged absences Deidara would stay with Tobi and handfeed him and make sure his bandages were changed and that the healing process was going fine.

Zetsu had even taught Deidara the soundproofing Jutsu for nighttime when Tobi would scream out in his nightmares so he wouldnt wake the other members. Deidara would go back to his own room but set his alarm for several times each night to go back and check on Tobi.

Now it was happening again and Tobi was upset. It wasnt that he didnt want to be with his Sempai, it was just that it was hard for Tobi to look at him and not think about what Oro did to them during the Chuunin exams. Having relived that day once again thanks to ANBU, Tobi realised just how horrible it truley was.

"Tobi, un, you're quieter than you have been, hmm?" Deidara said, turning back to Tobi from where he had been mixing Tobi some more medicine (following instructions left by Zetsu, of course).

"Just thinking, Sempai."

"Tobi, you never think, yeah." Deidara smiled at Tobi and Tobi giggled a little. With the finishing touch on the medicine he brought it over to Tobi. "Okay, Tobi, drink up."

Deidara lifted Tobi's mask up just enough to reveal his mouth and put the vial to it. Tobi reluctantly opened his mouth and swallowed the medicine, coughing at the bitterness of it.

"Tobi doesnt like that." Tobi said weakly. "It tastes horrible!"

"I know, un. It'll help you get better, yeah, so you have to drink it."

Listening to Tobi's snores was hypnotising to Deidara and falling asleep on the bed beside Tobi was not a good move. When Tobi woke back up a few hours later from his nightmares, he saw Deidara sleeping beside him. Deidara had not been so close to him since the Chuunin exams and knowing this made Tobi's breathing quicken.

With quickened breathing rates came hyperventilating and since Deidara was fast asleep he didnt realise Tobi was even awake. It was only when Tobi's face was turning blue from lack of breath and he was lightheaded that Deidara woke up. Tobi would say it was because his sempai loved him. Deidara would say it was because Tobi's cast on his arm thumped him in the head. Either way, Deidara pulled out the case of syringes that Zetsu kept hidden in the drawer of his bedside table for Tobi and injected one into him.

The sedatives were specially made by Zetsu and designed for when Tobi's breathing became erratic after nightmares or being frightened by something. They relaxed Tobi down and slowed his heart rate as well as slowing his breathing. Tobi calmed down from the sedative and closed his eye.

"Sempai..." Tobi whispered. "Tobi loves his Sempai..."

Deidara pulled the covers back over Tobi. "I think I love you, as well, Tobi."


	18. Chapter 18

ONE YEAR LATER

"_Now move for me, Tobi," _Zetsu said, helping the boy into a sitting position. _"Does it hurt to sit?"_

"A litt – argh!" Tobi fell back down onto the mattress whimpering.

Zetsu was furious. **"If those ANBU bastards hadn't destroyed your armor you wouldn't be like this!"**

He started storming around the room, trying to think of what to do. He didn't have the money to get new armor built for Tobi (asking Kakuzu was way out of the question), and he couldn't just go and steal some; it had to be specially made for Tobi – an external brace almost. Wait, Zetsu had an idea!

"Don't move, Tobi!" Zetsu said excitedly. "We'll be back very soon! Pein will take care of you!"

Tobi had no time to ask where Zetsu was going; Zetsu had already merged and left. He wasn't waiting very long before Pein came in to check up on him.

"Zetsu-san asked me to watch you for an hour or two, Tobi-kun." Pein said, sitting beside the boy. "Do you know where he went?"

"No, leader-sama!" Tobi replied cheerfully. "Zetsu-sama was very angry and then he was very excited and left!"

Pein ruffled Tobi's messy hair. "Zetsu-san says the recovery is going well. He says you're almost healed physically."

"Zetsu-sama says that Tobi is still sick mentally! Does that make Tobi a bad boy?"

Pein shook his head. "No, Tobi. You're a good boy. Zetsu has actually asked me to look into getting you some therapy."

"Therapy?"

"It's where you talk to someone about things you've been through and they help you. It'll be good for you. Now; are you hungry, Tobi?"

"Tobi's very hungry! Can Pein-sama make Tobi some ramen?"

"Sure."

By the time Pein returned with Tobi's ramen Zetsu also came back with a civilian in tow. Pein looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"**For Tobi's recovery." **Zetsu said simply and threw him into a corner. _"Now get working."_

"_Hey, Tobi, let's try this on." _Zetsu said a couple of weeks later.

Zetsu helped Tobi up, placing the newly-crafted light-weight armor on the boy's limbs. It was a perfect fit.

"_Perfect." _Shiroi said, patting Tobi on the head. _"Tobi is a good boy."_

"Zetsu-sama is very good to his Tobi. Can Tobi have a hug from his Zetsu-sama?"

Zetsu gently pulled Tobi into a hug, placing a light kiss on his bare lips.

"Tobi hasn't seen Deidara-Sempai for a long time!"

"… _He's been busy lately." _Shiroi said. **'Yeah, avoiding Tobi.' **_'No, I don't think that's right; Deidara was so worried about the boy…'_

"Zetsu-sama? Tobi's voice snapped Zetsu out of his internal fight.

"_Yes, Tobi?" _**"What is it?"**

"Tobi asked if he could see Sempai?"

Zetsu was silent for a moment. "Only if you can walk.

Tobi jumped from the bed, falling in a heap on the ground. Zetsu helped Tobi up, steadying him and getting ready to catch him if he fell over again.

They took a while to teach Tobi how to walk again, and when he could, Zetsu had trouble keeping him from hurrying to Deidara and Sasori's room.

"Sempai!" Tobi cried out, pushing the door open and bounding in. "Guess wh – Deidara-sempai?"

Zetsu followed Tobi into the room, shielding the boy's eyes from the sight before him. Deidara was sprawled out on the bed, naked and sweaty, moaning underneath Sasori's body. Deidara gasped when he saw the two and pushed Sasori off of him, hiding under the covers.

"T-tobi, un!" Deidara cried. "What are you doing in here?!"

"S-sempai!" Tobi cried, running out of the room.

"Wait, Tobi!" Deidara got up off the bed, intending to chase after Tobi while Sasori left for the bathroom.

Zetsu was quicker, summoning vines to hold Deidara in place. **"Stay away from Tobi, Deidara-chan." **Kuroi snarled. _"You've done enough to hurt him. You knew Tobi was in love with you! You knew _**and you let him down!"**

"I-I didn't know, yeah!"

"**Bullshit! You knew how he felt about you; I told you!"**

"It's not like it would ever work out between us, yeah, because of what happened at the Chuunin exams. It's better if I stay away from him."

"_What are you saying?"_

"I'm saying that I know about Tobi's past… Pein told me all about him, Zetsu, hmm. The times Orochimaru took advantage of him! The way you raped him, un! The way all the members treated him! He's had it had, Zetsu! He doesn't need it anymore, un! How he doesn't even know who he is or where he came from!"

"…_. We need to check on Tobi, Deidara-san."_

"Oh, sure, yeah, you're just like the others!" Deidara screamed, tears running down his cheeks. "Everyone does run away from me in the end! Once they have what they can get from me! They never care for me, yeah! Why would you be any different?! Are you that oblivious as to how I feel about you?! Or do you only care for Tobi, un?!"

Zetsu did not reply, choosing instead to walk back to his own room to find Tobi. Tobi was inside crying under the blankets.

"**You alright, kid?"**

"Tobi's sad, Zetsu-sama!"

"_Tell us why," _Zetsu hugged his subordinate tightly.

"Tobi is upset because of Deidei-sempai and Sasori-sempai!"

"How?"

"Sasori-sempai was hurting Deidei-sempai!"

"_No, Tobi it was not like that; I promise!"_

Tobi sniffed. "What was it like, Zetsu-sama?" Tobi whispered, still convinced Sasori was raping Deidara.

"_He… _**Tobi, we know that you love Deidara in that way… **_but it looks like Deidara loves Sasori in that way, Tobi."_

"Sempai can love Tobi, too!" Tobi screamed, heartbroken.

"_Tobi, we love you in that way!" _Zetsu shouted, startling Tobi. **"Why do you think we - **_Oh, Tobi, pleae don't cry!"_

Zetsu pulled Tobi into his arms, trying to stop him from crying. Zetsu was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear his door open.

"Zetsu-san?" Zetsu turned to face Pein. "I've found someone. Here in Ame. They don't care that Tobi associates with us; they support Akatsuki. If you leave now you can make it in time."

Zetsu bowed low, taking Tobi into his arms and leading him to the civilian town right next to the base.

"_This is Tobi." _Zetsu introduced not long later.

"I'm Dr. Tahiko. Tobi, do you know why you're here?"

"Because Tobi is a bad boy…" Tobi hung his head, ashamed.

"_No, Tobi!" _Zetsu cried, taking Tobi into his arms, wanting to shake the negative thoughts from Tobi's mind.

Tahiko nodded. "I see."

"_See what?"  
_ "About Tobi. Do you always need to be with him for everything and reassure him that he's a good boy?"

Zetsu nodded. **"Always."**

Tahiko wrote something down on his clipboard. "I would like to try something. Can you leave the room for a few minutes?"

Zetsu narrowed his eyes. _"What will you do to him?"_

"A test. From what I've been told, you're concerned he will be raped or molested?" Zetsu nodded. "I can assure you that is not the case."

Reluctantly Zetsu stepped out of the room. Tahiko began studying Tobi's body language. He was tense and trembling, fidgeting with his hands and sobbing quietly. Tahiko wrote down 'Separate anxiety? Insecure'. Waiting a few minutes the silence broke as Tobi began to cry louder and more severe, calling out for Zetsu. Zetsu, as predicted, hurried back into the room, hugging Tobi and telling him he was a good boy.

"Mhm." Tahiko murmered. "You're not helping. As I thought."

"_What? How are we _**not helping? Cant you see he needs us!"**

And that is exactly why you're not helping. Tobi has a likely case of separation anxiety, and he seems to be very insecure. He has grown to depend only on you, by the sounds of it, too, and that is extremely unhealthy for a boy his age. He must be weaned off of you. Now, Tobi, tell me why you get scared without Zetsu."

"Zetsu-sama," Tobi sniffed, "keeps the bad people away."

"What 'bad people'? What do these people do to you? Tell me about the bad people, Tobi."

"The bad people who touch Tobi and make his bottom hurt."

"Who does this to you?"

"Tobi doesn't know…" Tobi glanced at Zetsu. "Tobi is sorry…"

"Why do you speak in third person?"

"Because Tobi is a good boy!"

Tahiko realized Tobi was quoting someone. "Is it Zetsu who tells you you're a good boy?"

"Yes."

Tahiko raised an eyebrow. "You have sex with Zetsu?"

"Umm.." Tobi looked unsure now. "Zetsu made love to Tobi only once. Only once, Tobi swears! Zetsu didn't touch Tobi more than once! Please, believe Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi began crying again and Zetsu frowned, holding his boy. Tahiko frowned.

"Something he needs to talk about when he trusts me?" Tahiko asked.

"Yes."

"Tobi, when Zetsu found you, did you have the choice to go somewhere else?"

"Tobi wanted to stay with his Zetsu-sama! Tobi loves his Zetsu-sama! Zetsu-sama took Tobi all over for a long time and then to his house! But the people there were mean to Tobi…"

"They were the ones to touch you?"

"No, but they hit Tobi!"

"Hmm… Please, step outside for a minute, Tobi, I must ask Zetsu something privately."

"Zetsu-sama, please!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs. "Tobi's scared of the storm! Zetsu-sama always lets Tobi sleep with him when it storms!"

"No, Tobi," Zetsu said firmly, albeit reluctantly. He wanted nothing more than for Tobi to curl up next to him in his arms and feel safe from the savage storm outside. **"Dr. Tahiko said we have to wean you off of us and this is the best way to start."**

"Tobi's scared! Please, let him in!"

Being two in the morning and Tobi screaming at the top of his lungs was not going to go down well with the rest of the members.

"Tobi, fucking shut your heathen mouth and go back to couch! Fucking asshole!" Hidan screamed.

"Shut up, Hidan!" Kisame shouted. "We're trying to sleep here!"

"Oh, and me and Money Whore aren't, fucking fillet of fish?!"

"Fuck up, un!"

"Fucking hell, shut up, all of you!"

"Hell?" Hidan yelled back out.

"Shut up Hidan!" The entire base screamed.

Even Zetsu had yelled that, caving in and dragging Tobi back into his room to spare him the leader's wrath.

Tobi sighed happily, snuggling into Zetsu's chest, already forgetting the storm outside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the lateless; this is way overdue, I've just been too lazy to type it up. Lately I've been doing this and like five other stories in an exercise pad so I haven't been typing it but I've got this and like the next two or three chapters already ready. Anyways, this is set not long before Sasori and Deidara kidnap Gaara.**

"Sempai!" Tobi cried, running to Deidara and Sasori's room. "Sempai, Pein-sama wants to see DeiDei-Sempai and Sasori-san! He says it's important!"

Deidara groaned and rolled over, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Go away, un!" He groaned. "It's five-thirty in the morning."

"But Pein-sama wants Tobi's sempai and Sempai's danna now!"

"Get up brat," Sasori said, pushing Deidara off the bed. "I hate keeping people waiting."

"Tobi good boy?" Tobi asked hopefully.

"Sure, un."

"Yay! Tobi is happy now! Can DeiDei-Sempai play a game with Tobi after he sees Leader-sama?"

"Of course, hmm."

Tobi was beaming under his mask. He glomped Deidara then ran off to help Zetsu with his greenhouse.

"Let's go, brat." Sasori said.

"Dont call me a brat, Danna!" Deidara whined.

Zetsu had just finished with his greenhouse before Tobi bounced in. Waiting patiently for Tobi to stop glomping him he placed the hose on the ground.

_"All set to see Tahiko again?" _Zetsu asked Tobi gently.

"Yup!" Tobi exclaimed. "Tobi just has to get his bunny!"

Zetsu, determined to help Tobi as much as he could, had taken Tahiko's advice into consideration, buying Tobi a rabbit teddy from in town - well, actually he stole it - in an attempt to help put Tobi's dependency on something else to help with easying Tobi off of Zetsu.

Zetsu gathered his robe, waitingfor Tobi to get to the living room. When he trampled in with his white rabbit, Zetsu slowly and carefully lifted Tobi's mask up, brushing his lips against Tobi's.

Tobi tensed slightly but relaxed, squeezing Mr. Fuzzy against his chest.

_"Let's go, Tobi." _Zetsu said gently, pulling Tobi's mask back down.

They sped through the trees, and Zetsu couldnt help but remember when he and Tobi had first met. Maybe if Zetsu hadnt allowed Tobi's dependency on him to have grown so much and been rewarded so positively every time maybe Tobi wouldnt have grown up to be like this.

Zetsu almost didnt realise when Tobi's childish, High-pitched and squeaky voice became more deep and serious. "Why the long face?" Madara asked.

_"Just thinking about Tobi. Madara-sama, please allow us to ask you something."  
_ "What is it, Zetsu-kun?"

"Why did you allow Tobi to go through what he has?"

"Take no offence to this, but I really dont care much for Tobi."

Zetsu nodded. He should have expected this answer from Madara. "Will you tell me how Tobi survived in Konoha when he was captured?"

"I just kept reverting when neccesary. If Tobi couldnt handle something without spilling our secrets or when he needed a break I took over. I just allowed him to feel all the pain; no way in hell was I subjecting myself to those sadistic bastards..."

_"Madara-sama?" _Zetsu sounded anxious here. _"Please dont tell Tobi about what happened between Deidara and us... It was all a one time thing, and..."_

Zetsu stopped abruptly to catch Tobi's swaying body. Holding the limp body in his arms he waited for Tobi to resurface.

"Zetsu-sama?" Tobi whispered weakly.

"Yes, Tobi?" Zetsu set Tobi back on his feet.

"What did Madara-sama do to Zetsu-sama?"

"Huh?"

"Zetsu-sama is crying."

Zetsu wiped at his cheeks. Sure enough Shiroi had cried.

"Oh, nothing, Tobi..."

"Promise?"

"...Promise."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How are you today, Tobi?" Tahiko asked with a smile.

"Tobi is good!"

"Excellent. And Mr. Fuzzy?"

"Mr. Fuzzy says he is good, too!"

"Now that you and I have gotten to know each other better, Tobi, Zetsu has asked me to ask you something. Is that alright?" Tobi nodded. "Good boy. Now; how do you feel about when Zetsu raped you?"

Tobi gasped. "Well, Tobi..." Tears came to his eyes. "Tobi feels hurt and... abandoned... betrayed..."

Tahiko wrote this down. "Hurt as in your heart?" A nod. "I see. But you and Zetsu had sex again, right? And you consented to it?"

"Consent?"

"Agree."

"Yes... Tobi enjoyed it... We made love."

"Tell me about..."

Zetsu sat by the door, listening. He wanted Tobi to talk about this without Zetsu around. He sighed, standing to go outside and wait.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Tobi?" _Zetsu said to the depressed-looking boy as he left Tahiko's office.

"Tahiko-sama wants to see Zetsu-sama." Was all Tobi said before sliding down the wall and sobbing.

Zetsu was reluctant to leave Tobi in such a state but he knew he had no other choice.

"Zetsu," Tahiko spoke as Zetsu closed the door behind him. "That boy... Did you realise he cuts himself?"

Zetsu blinked. "No. When does he do this?"

"When you arent around. He knows that you would've been angry if you knew."

"Damn right I would've!" Kuroi shouted. Shiroi was more relaxed, though deeply upset. _"Whenever we would question him he would always come up with a very likely excuse as to why he had bandages around his wrists..."_

"You musnt be mad at Tobi. He's suffering a mental breakdown. I want you to leave Tobi here so I can work with him in a controlled environment. Is that Okay?"

**"What will be happening to him?"**

"Just some therapy and a trial on some anti-depressants. You'll rather him here than in an insane asylum?"

_"...Yes." _Zetsu sighed. _"Please help him."_

"I'll do what I can. Would you like to say goodbye to him?"

"Of course."

Tahiko opened the door, motioning for Tobi to come back in and he did. "You'll be staying here with me for a while, Tobi." Tahiko said, noting Tobi's reaction on his clipboard.

"Will Zetsu-sama still stay with Tobi?"

Zetsu shook his head. "Pein-sama wont let us, Tobi. You must be a good boy here, okay? We'll see you again soon."

Tobi started crying again, latching himself onto his mentor's waist tightly. When Tobi began begging Zetsu not to leave him Zetsu cut him off.

**"We wont stay, Tobi," **he said, feigning anger. **"Not when you're being such a bad boy and disobeying orders. Let go of us. Now."**

Tobi tightened his grip, crying harder. Zetsu defeatedly looked at Tahiko for help.

"Discipline him." Tahiko said.

Zetsu took a deep breath, raising his hand and bring it down hard on Tobi's backside. Tobi sprang away with a startled yelp, shocked, and watched as Zetsu rose from his chair, heading towards the door and stopping with his hand on the doorknob.

_"You were such a naughty boy, then, that you dont deserve a hug, Tobi."_

Pretending not to care about Tobi's pained screams of sadness, Zetsu stepped out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Goodbye, Tobi," he whispered, leaving the clinic with tears on both cheeks, heading back to the base.

**So, this chapter is another filler. Sorry about the shortness, I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Oh, and for those worried about poor Tobi-chan, he'll be fine with Tahiko. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry about the lateness, there's really no excuse; I've been more focused on other stories than this one lately though I did for my latest reviewers. This chapter is just before Sasori dies (I didnt want to put it all into one chapter, I just wanted to get it all posted up). But if you have anyhting you would like to see or any suggestions, plot changes, ect ect, let me know and I'll try and fit it in =)**

"Where is Tobi?" Deidara asked as Zetsu returned to the base.

_"We left him there." _Zetsu said. _"Tobi's psychologist recommended it so they can look into treatment." _

"Arent you upset about leaving him there, un?"

Zetsu shot Deidara a glare. **"Of course we are!" **He snapped. **"With Tobi's track record dont you think we're worried?!"**

"Jeesh, sorry, yeah... I was just wondering. Fuck!"

Zetsu merged with the ground, heading to his greenhouse to clear his mind of Tobi.

-LINEBREAK-

"Try these, Tobi." Tahiko said, handing Tobi a small white tablet.

"W-what is it?" Tobi whispered warily.

"It's an anti-depressant. I want you to get a glass of water and take that, than have a some lunch and lay down."

"Okay..." Tobi took the tablet, already feeling the side-effects.

He turned to leave but Tahiko stopped him. "You need to relax, alright? Just lay down and I'll come get you in a couple hours. You'll be feeling very drowsy so sleep if you feel like you need to."

Tobi nodded, heading out the back to sleep on the couch; he could hear Tahiko's next patient entering the room.

-LINEBREAK-

"Do you think that was the best thing for Zetsu to do, Nagato?" Konan asked Pain that night. "I mean; leaving poor Tobi all alone like that! That poor child must be terrified."

Pain turned to face his girlfriend. "Tobi will be fine. Before I organised everything I checked out the guy's background. He has a family and they all support Akatsuki. I assure you Tobi'll be fine."

-LINEBREAK-

"Wake up, Tobi," someone said gently into the sleeping boy's ear. "Time for breakfast."

Tobi's eye opened slowly, blinking a few times before the blurs cleared away. He sat up and yawned. "W-who is pretty lady?"

The lady who had woken him smiled and patted Tobi's head. "I'm Kaori. You were sleeping when my husband came home so you havent met me."

"Oh. Tobi's nervous. Tobi no used to girls."

Kaori smiled, moving back to give him some space. "Your breakfast is on the table. I hope you like bacon and eggs."

Tobi's mood brightened instantly. "Tobi love eggs! And bacon go yum yum in Tobi's tum!"

Kaori giggled, taking Tobi's hand and leading him over to the table. She pulled his seat out, letting him sit on it before pushing it closer to the table. Tobi looked around, excited. There were three kids seated at the table, one boy and two girls. They all looked towards him curiously.

"Hello!" the youngest-looking girl cried excitedly. "I'm Akusa! This is my big sister, Tenya! And our brother, Hidanori!"

"H-hi." Tobi stuttered, blushing, looking to the table.

-LINEBREAK-

"Missing Tobi, Zetsu?" Kisame asked Zetsu that afternoon, just before lunch.

**"Of course we do!" **Since Tobi's absence Zetsu had been very snappy and easily agitated.

"Than why dont you go see him?"

_"Because we want him to get better without us! Anyway, Tahiko said he isnt working today because he wants to try some special therapy with Tobi._"

"How do you know that this so-called 'special therapy' isnt something Oro's already done with him?"

Zetsu threw the television remote he was holding at the wall, smashing it. **"Do not say that! Do not FUCKING say that! **_One more comment like that and we'll eat you!"_

"Ooh, a fight?!" Hidan came into the living room, hoping for a fight.

**"Shut the fuck up, Hidan!" **Zetsu screamed, launching himself at Hidan.

"Stop!" Yelled Pain, coming into the room with Konan at his side. The rest of the members all arrived, hearing the screaming and Pain having to intervene.

_"Say something like that again about our Tobi, ANY of you, and we swear -!"_

"Stop, Zetsu," Pain said gently, quietly.

Zetsu merged without another word, fuming. Konan, knowing he was retreating to his greenhouse again, followed him. Pain surveyed his little group of followers.

"For Zetsu's sake," he began, "and for all of your own safety, no one is to mention anything at all about Tobi. At least not until Zetsu gets the boy back."

Everyone nodded, unnerved.

-LINEBREAK-

"Zetsu-san, dont let it get to you," Konan said gently, standing in the doorway to Zetsu's greenhouse

_"We know, Konan-sama, we-" _Zetsu choked back a sob. "_We miss him so much and we're so worried about him!"_

"Tobi will be okay, Zet-san. I'm sure of it."

**"No!" **He yelled. **"He wont be! We just found out that he cuts himself! **_How do you think that is supposed to comfort us?!"_

"I know he does." Konan said quietly. "We all do."

Zetsu's sharp eyes snapped to Konan's features. _ "You knew? _**Yet you never told us?! ** _Konan, why?! Why was I the only one not to know?!"_

"Tobi didnt want you to be upset or angry at him. If it makes you feel any better Pain and I would allow Tobi to sleep with us so we could tend to him and look after him."

_"Did he ever do it in front of anyone?"_

"No. He would always come to Pain or myself and tell us when he would do it. He would always say that he was a bad boy for 'hurting his wrists'. Pain would always clean him up and I would make sure it wasnt life-threatening."

**"How... how did everyone know?"**

"Hidan." Konan said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He caught Pain cleaning him up in the bathroom and then went and told everyone. Deidara-san was very upset."

**"Konan-sama, we... **_we need to be alone for a bit. You understand."_

Konan nodded and bowed, taking her leave.

-LINEBREAK-

It had been a month since Zetsu last saw Tobi. Just this morning he had recieved a notice from Tahiko to come pick Tobi up and that the boy had made a wonderful recovery. Zetsu had hurried as fast as he could to the psychologist's office, bursting with excitement. As soon as he got to to the clinic and entered the room he was glomped by an orange blur.

"HI, ZET-KUN!" Tobi screamed, hugging the plant tightly. "TOBI MISSED ZET-KUN!"

Zetsu laughed, detaching himself from Tobi and patting the boy on the head. "We missed you, too, Tobi-kun."

"Settle, Tobi," Tahiko said gently, coming into the room. "It's nice to see you again, Zetsu. Tobi's doing very well. He needs a little bit of time to settle back into his normal routine but he should be just as good as he was here. Right, Tobi?"

"RIGHT!" Tobi chirped happily. It was obvious he had missed Zetsu a lot. "Tobi be good boy for Zet-kun!"

"These are for Tobi," Tahiko handed Zetsu a small packet of tablets. "They're what I've been giving him. They're anti-depressants. Give him one a morning."

"Ok. Wanna come home now, Tobi?"

"Yes!"

Zetsu purred, stroking the boy's black hair.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi, un!" Deidara exclaimed as he saw Zetsu come back into the base with Tobi following behind. "You're back!"

Tobi screamed something in his excitement, running to Deidara and hugging him tightly. Deidara hugged back eagerly.

"Senpai! Tobi miss! Tobi miss! Tobi wanna play with Senpai!"

Deidara smiled, rubbing Tobi's arm. "I'm sorry; I cant, Tobi. Sasori-danna and I have a mission. Maybe when we get back."

Tobi frowned behind the mask. "Alright, senpai."

Deidara smiled at Tobi once more before heading off to his room. Tobi ran to Zetsu, lifting his mask a little and placing a small kiss on the plant's cheek. Tobi blushed and Zetsu grinned.

**"Let's go back to our room." **Zetsu purred seductively.

Tobi nodded excitedly, rushing back to Zetsu's room to wait. When Zetsu entered he was glomped by the boy. Tobi giggled, nuzzling in close to Zetsu's body. Zetsu lifted Tobi's mask, kissing the boy gently on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Zu-zu-kun, Tobi wants to tell Zet-kun lots of stuff! Can he?!"

"Of course, Tobi," Zetsu smiled (although secretly disappointed he couldnt get any farther with Tobi at the second).


	21. Chapter 21

"Sasori's dead, and Deidara's nowhere to be found." Pain told Zetsu a few days later in his office. "I want you to go collect Sasori's ring, and Deidara's if he is dead."

Zetsu nodded, not sure what he should tell Tobi. Pain patted Zetsu's head, dismissing him and Zetsu returned to his room to find Tobi on the bed, quietly drawing.

'What'chya drawing, Tobi-kun?" Zetsu asked Tobi gently.

"Tobi drawing Sempai and ZuZu-kun with Tobi!" Tobi said happily, shoving the poorly drawn image into Zetsu's face.

Zetsu smiled. "Very good, Tobi."

With that, Zetsu climbed onto the bed, pushing Tobi back onto the mattress and kissing the boy passionately. Tobi kissed back eagerly, fisting Zetsu's coat.

"Ready, Tobi?" Zetsu purred, removing his cloak and shoving it off the bed. Tobi nodded, pulling his shirt off. "Good boy."

This would be the second time they've had sex together since Tobi came back from Tahiko's and Zetsu was looking forward to it. Zetsu removed Tobi's pants and letting the boy unclothe his own body. Tobi blushed and giggled knowing what they were about to do.

"Suck, Tobi," Zetsu said gently, holding his fingers out in front of Tobi's mouth.

Tobi grabbed them and brought them to his mouth, sucking on them quickly and nipping playfully. Zetsu could feel Tobi giggling.

"What's so funny, Tobi?" Zetsu smiled, pulling his fingers out and positioning them outside Tobi's entrance.

"Tobi is going to have sex with ZuZu-kun again!"

Zetsu patted Tobi's head, gently putting the first finger in. Tobi whined and shifted uncomfortably before settling back down with a sigh.

"Alright, Tobi?" Zetsu asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Tobi fine, ZuZu, just hurts." Tobi smiled at Zetsu reassuringly.

"Here comes the next one."

Tobi gasped and tensed up at the intrusion, the pain evident in his face. Zetsu kissed Tobi gently, bringing his hand down to pump the boy slowly before he began to scissor Tobi. When Tobi's whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure the plantman added the last finger, making Tobi cry out. Zetsu searched for Tobi's spot and when he found it he stroked against it a few times before pulling his fingers out and replacing it with his manhood.

"Tobi ready, ZuZu," Tobi said, bracing himself for the intrusion.

Zetsu pushed in as gently as he could, hearing Tobi scream in pain and he almost panicked when the boy arched his back off the bed, tears running down his face. He did panic when Tobi screamed out again, even though Zetsu was not moving inside the boy.

Zetsu pulled out, pushing down on Tobi's body so he would lay down properly, and laid next to him. Tobi still sobbed, but he looked at Zetsu with confusion in his eyes.

"Why did ZuZu-kun stop?"

"We were hurting you, Tobi."

"So?"

"So? Tobi, we dont want to hurt you during!"

"Tobi can handle it," Tobi said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Tobi was just more sore from last time."

"Maybe we should wait a while, then?"

"No!" Tobi whined. "Tobi wants to make ZuZu-kun feel good, just like he makes Tobi feel good!"

Zetsu smiled, kissing Tobi once more before rolling said boy back onto his back and slowly entered him again. Tobi cried out several times, but he wouldnt let Zetsu pull back out, holding the plantman tightly. After what felt like forever Zetsu finally made it all the way in. He stayed still a little so Tobi could adjust and then began to gently and slowly thrust in and out.

Tobi moaned as his spot was hit repeatedly, and his grip on Zetsu's hair tightened almost painfully for Zetsu.

"ZuZu..." Tobi grunted. "Go faster..."

Zetsu wouldnt comply, knowing that if he went faster he would hurt Tobi; he wasnt properly stretched just yet.

"Argh..." Zetsu moaned. "Almost... there..."

"ZuZu-kun," Tobi moaned repeatedly, his voice going higher and sounding more desperate with every thrust. "ZuZu! Oh, ZuZu! Tobi is - oh! He's coming!"

Just hearing that from Tobi made Zetsu climax inside the boy. Tobi cried out as the seed filled him, and he climaxed seconds later with that fact. Both boys were panting and Tobi was struggling to catch his breath.

Zetsu smiled at Tobi, hugging him tightly. "How was that, my cute little love?"

"Tobi *pant* loved it! Tobi *pant* loves ZuZu-kun!"

"We love you, too, Tobi-kun," Zetsu purred, stroking the boy's hair softly. "Let's go clean up; we've got a mission."

"Ok, Zuzu-kun!"

Zetsu carried his uke to the bathroom, holding him close with one arm as he ran the shower to a warm temperature for Tobi. He sat the boy in under the spray, watching for him a few seconds more before he turned to grab the shampoo for Tobi's hair. Tobi purred as Zetsu massaged his scalp, relaxed enough that he could probably just fall asleep right there and then.

"Tobi tired, ZuZu-kun," Tobi muttered, ending his sentence with a yawn.

"Dont go to sleep just yet, once you have your shower and then get dressed you can have a ten minute nap while you wait for me."

Tobi nodded, content with Zetsu washing his body for him and then being lifted out and carried into their bedroom and laid on the bed. Zetsu smiled and rubbed Tobi's cheek, returning to the bathroom to have his shower.

-LINEBREAK-

"So what's our mission, ZuZu-kun?" Tobi asked happily after they left the base, Tobi riding on Zetsu's shoulder, supported by the flytrap.

"... You'll have to wait and see, Tobi-kun," Zetsu said, still not able to find the right words to tell Tobi.

"So it's a surprise?"

"Yeah."

"YAY! Tobi love surprises!"

Zetsu raised his arm to carress Tobi's cheek lovingly. "We know you do. Now how about you rest? We've still got a long way to walk, Tobi."

"What if Tobi falls out?"

Zetsu laughed. "You wont. We promise."

"Oh, okay, Zetsu-kun! Then Tobi will be a good boy and rest!"

-LINEBREAK-

It took a few days before they reached where Sasori and Deidara's fight had started, and this was were Zetsu knew he had to tell Tobi the truth.

"Tobi, look," he grabbed Tobi by the shoulders, spinning him to face him. "Sasori is dead, and no one knows is Deidara if alright or not."

Tobi gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. "S-senpai... is dead?"

Tobi screamed, tears flowing like an ocean down his cheeks. Zetsu realised how Tobi had misconstrued his words.

"N-no, Tobi!" Zetsu exclaimed, frightened by Tobi's outburst. "We didnt say he's definitely dead; he might still be alive!"

"M-might b-be?" Tobi whimpered, and began to cry again.

Zetsu facepalmed.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu had spent the next hour consoling Tobi and just barely managed to convince Tobi that Deidara was probably not even dead. Once Tobi had calmed down some he had helped Zetsu look for Sasori's ring. Once they had found it, they went to find Deidara.

It took them hours but Tobi finally spotted Deidara's severed arm. He screamed and began crying, convinced that Deidara was dead.

"Tobi," Zetsu called, trying to point to behind a tree at a blonde figure behind it, "Deidara's still alive!"

Tobi looked at Zetsu, confusion in his eyes. "What?"

"Deidara! He's right there!"

Tobi turned around to follow Zetsu's finger. Sure enough, a blonde person was leaning against the tree, seemingly breathing heavily.

"SENPAI!" Tobi screamed, running to the figure.

"What -" Deidara screeched as he was glomped, confused. He was out cold and all of a sudden he was being glomped?

"Senpai!" Tobi cried again, hugging harder. "Senpai is alive! Senpai will be okay! Senpai will - Senpai has no arms?"

Deidara hissed at the comment, suddenly self-conscious of himself. "Get off me, un!"

Zetsu had casually made his way over to the duo, leaning down beside Deidara to inspect the damage. "What happened, Deidara-san?"

"I - TOBI!" Deidara screamed, kicking Tobi off of him.

Tobi whimpered, scuttling away. "Tobi just wanted to know where senpai's arms stopped!"

"Shut UP, un!"

"Moody." Zetsu said under his breath, motioning for Tobi to come to him. When the boy did he pulled said boy under his arm, holding him close. "Hold still, Deidara. We can stop the bleeding. Tobi, go get Dei-chan's arm and bring it to me."

"NO!" Deidara shouted. "You are NOT eating my arm!"

Zetsu gave Deidara a death glare. "We werent about to eat it, we were going to store it in a sealing scroll..."

"Oh..."

Tobi returned while Zetsu was bandaging Deidara's stubs. He sat and watched, enticed as Zetsu gently mended his co-worker. All the while Deidara was talking about Sasori.

"Hmph," he grunted, "I bet Sasori-danna has finished with that pink-haired little tard and the old hag ages ago. Where is he?"

Zetsu took a breath. Deciding it best not to say anything, he fished the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Deidara. Deidara instantly took the hint, bursting into tears. Tobi felt his heart clench, not liking that someone so close to him was upset.

"Dei-senpai?" he said quietly, cautiously approaching said senpai. "Senpai okay?"

"NO, Tobi!" he shouted. "What the FUCK does it look like!"

Tobi let tears of his own fall and found condolence in Zetsu. The three stayed there, waiting until Deidara had cried himself to sleep before they moved on again.


	22. Chapter 22

Zetsu had carried Deidara for half the trip, deciding that it's best if the bomber sleeps off his depression. Tobi trailed along behind him, sniffing back tears every now and then.

"You alright, Tobi?" Zetsu asked as they set up camp for the night.

"Hai, Tobi's fine. Tobi just upset that Dei-san upset."

Zetsu nodded understandingly, pulling Tobi into a comforting hug, holding him there for a few minutes before letting go of him. "Now go start the fire, okay?"

"Okay, ZuZu-kun."

Tobi gathered the firewood, starting it and sitting down on the ground next to it. Zetsu seemed to be tired; he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Tobi can do lookout, ZuZu-kun," Tobi said. When Zetsu didnt reply nor did his eyes open Tobi crawled onto his lap, repeating his sentence. "Tobi said he can do lookout, ZuZu."

Zetsu nodded absent-mindedly, wrapping his arms around the small boy. Tobi suspected that the plantman didnt even realise what Tobi was saying.

Tobi looked over to where Deidara was sitting, propped up by a tree. Deidara's face was wet and his eyes were red. Tobi looked to the ground, saddened.

"Is Senpai still upset?" Tobi whispered.

Deidara snarled. "What does it fucking look like?" Deidara hissed.

Tobi flinched, fiddling nervously with his hands. "Tobi is sorry, Dei-senpai..."

Tobi moved closer to Zetsu, nervous, wanting to hide himself. He hugged Zetsu's arm to his body, whimpering quietly. He didnt stop whimpering until Deidara turned away, glaring at a tree behind him instead.

"S-senpai...?" Tobi whispered, trembling slightly. He flinched as Deidara snarled at him. "T-tobi said he... would do... lookout..."

"So?!" Deidara snapped, kicking at the dirt angrily.

"Tobi will go now." Tobi whispered to himself, tears streaming steadily down his cheek.

He could feel Deidara's eye on his back until he went out of sight, and when he felt he was farther enough away, he broke down into tears.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi?" Tobi grunted, not wanting to open his eyes; he only wanted to sleep. "Tobi! Wake up... Come on, we've gotta go, now, Tobi."

Tobi opened his eye, seeing Zetsu looking unusually worried. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eye.

"What's wrong, ZuZu-kun?" Tobi asked sleepily.

"There's several people nearing our campsite. **They could be ANBU**. We need to get out of here. Quickly pack everything up while I do the sleeping bags."

Tobi nodded, getting to his feet and shoving everything in the packs while Zetsu handled the sleeping bags. He was growing anxious; he could feel quite a few strange chakras nearing them and it was scaring him.

"ZuZu..." Tobi muttered.

Zetsu turned, seeing the anxiety in the boy's eyes. He dropped the bags and knelt down in front of Tobi, hugging him.

"It's going to be alright, Tobi," he tried to soothe. **"You should get out of here, though. **Yes. Tobi, please be a good boy and take Deidara away from here."

"No! ZuZu need Tobi's help!"

"Tobi, we'll be fine. **We dont need your help, Tobi. **Just get Deidara and get out of here. I can handle this on my own. I promise I'll catch up to you."

Tobi whimpered before nodding; he could see the urgency in Zetsu's eyes and it frightened him more than the chakras. He hurried to where Deidara was sitting against the tree and without asking for permission picked him up and carried him away as fast as he could.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi felt he had ran far enough away and sat down, exhausted. Deidara hadnt stopped yelling at him and kicking him the entire trip and right now Tobi was stuffed. He was sore from Deidara's kicks and he had a throbbing headache from his yelling, and to make things worse, he had used up almost all his energy running.

"Stupid little shit, you are, Tobi," Deidara snarled. "Wait until I get my arms back, you... I'll make you wish you were never born, un!"

Tobi whimpered, cowering away. He knew Deidara was angry that Sasori had died and all Deidara could do was take his anger out on other people. Deidara wasnt normally like this much anymore.

"Senpai, Tobi just wants to make sure Senpai is okay..."

Deidara ignored Tobi and Tobi sighed, slumping down next to Deidara and closing his eye.

"Oi," Deidara growled, kicking Tobi. "Dont go to sleep, shithead! What am I supposed to do if someone attacks us! I dont have any arms, here, you know!"

Tobi frowned. "But... Tobi is very tired..."

"Stay awake and watch me, yeah!" Deidara shouted angrily.

Tobi flinched at the shout and reluctantly nodded. "Okay, senpai..." He whispered.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu had come to collect them again not long after Tobi had fallen back asleep without Deidara knowing. The trip back to the base was quiet and when they arrived Deidara was taken straight into Kakuzu's room so the Taki-nin could stitch him back together.

Pein watched Deidara leave, beckoning Zetsu and Tobi into his office. He sat down at the desk while Zetsu and Tobi stood.

"Sasori is dead, I presume?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

"Yes, sir."

"An unfortunate loss... Tragic, but the problem of who replaces him must be dealt with immediately, wouldnt you say so, Zetsu-kun?"

**"Yes, sir."**

"Any ideas?"

"..."

"ZuZu-kun?" Tobi nudged Zetsu gently, blushing.

Pein caught note of this behaviour. He smiled at Tobi. "Would you like to say anything, Tobi?"

Tobi blushed even more, hiding behind Zetsu. "..."

Pein chuckled, smiling at Tobi. Zetsu shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Well," Zetsu began, "Tobi _did _show some interest of joining the Akatsuki once we found Sasori's ring..."

"But you're hesitant?" Pein noted.

"Yes, sir..."

"Why is that?"

"We're worried."

"About what?"

**"About **Tobi."

Pein chuckled again, standing up. "Dear Zetsu, are you not the one who has been training Tobi?"

"..."

"I know Tobi means the world to you, Zetsu, but all you can do is teach him the best you can and trust he'll find his way. I would like to make Tobi a member of the Akatsuki if that is alright with you, Zetsu. Of course, if you dont think he's quite ready just yet..."

Zetsu looked at Tobi and sighed. "...Okay, Pein-sama..."

Pein smiled. He reached out for Tobi's hand and slipped Sasori's ring on Tobi's thumb. "Make us proud, Tobi-kun."

Tobi smiled at Pein, hugging the leader tightly. "Thanks, Pein-sama!" he screeched. "Tobi cant wait to tell Deidara-senpai! Tobi is senpai's partner, now, right?!"

"Yes."

"Yay! Tobi gets to share a room with Dei-senpai!"

And with that, Tobi was gone. Zetsu wiped the tears away from his eyes at Tobi's excitement; did the boy even stop to think that this meant they would be spending a lot of time separated now?

Pein patted Zetsu's back gently. "I know, Zetsu. I know. This is going to be hard on you, but I'm sure Tobi will be okay. He's got Deidara to look out for him on missions now."

Zetsu shook his head. "But -"

"You're going to miss him altogether, arent you?"

"..."

"What makes you think he's going to just forget all about you, Zetsu? That's not the Tobi-kun I know. He loves you. He'll come back. Even if it is just for a quick hello and goodbye. But hello and goodbye are better than goodbye forever, right?"

"..."

"You'll survive. I'll give you a week off to... grieve, and if it makes you feel any better I'll make Tobi and Deidara spar for at least two weeks to learn to collaborate before I send them off, okay?"

Zetsu smiled at Pein. "Okay, leader... Thank you."

**A/N Haha did you think this story was dead? Not a chance! I've just been busy on other stuff xD This one probably **_**will **_**be updated at snail's pace but I promise I wont abandon it :) **


	23. Chapter 23

-One month later-

Deidara, as he had been lately, had barely been talking to Tobi at all. They had been sent out to hunt the Sanbi, and try as he might, Tobi had barely gotten Deidara to speak one kind word to Tobi.

He trailed behind Deidara gloomily, depressed. He thought Deidara would have been happy having Tobi for his partner, but instead of being happy, Deidara had been furious.

Tobi winced as he remembered Deidara had tried to shove C4 into Tobi's mouth to kill him, and Tobi had only been saved by Hidan and Kakuzu jumping in just in time to save him. After that, Deidara had locked himself in his room to mope, and was refusing to even let Tobi into the room at all, even to sleep. Instead, Tobi had been staying with Zetsu again.

"Deidara-senpai?" Tobi whispered quietly.

"Hmph," Deidara grunted, his head held up high.

"..." Tobi sighed. "Never mind."

"If you weren't going to say something then don't speak!" Deidara snapped angrily, turning on Tobi.

Tobi whimpered and cowered away, but he understood; Deidara was still heartbroken by Sasori's death. As much as Tobi hated it, he allowed Deidara to vent his anger out on him, but enough was enough.

"Please," Tobi whimpered, quivering slightly, tears in his one eye, "don't yell at Tobi... Tobi is a g-good boy..."

"No, you're not!" Deidara screamed, throwing a punch at Tobi angrily. "You're a horrible, nasty little boy! I hate you, un! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Tobi lowered his head, trying to hide his tears, but his shaking body and breathy gasps gave it away. Deidara slapped Tobi angrily.

"Don't cry, you weakling, yeah! Toughen up!"

"Senpai, don't yell at Tobi!" Tobi shouted back through his tears. "Tobi knows Senpai is upset but Tobi hasn't done anything but love Senpai! All Senpai does is treat Tobi like dirt! Tobi doesn't like it!"

Deidara's eyes glinted dangerously. "You think Sasori is the only reason I'm like this?! Huh?! Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's your fault, too?! Huh, Tobi, un?!"

"What does senpai mean?" Tobi whispered, confusion all over his face. "What did Tobi do?"

"What didn't you do?! It's all your fault for being... for being you! I hate you for making me feel like this!"

Tobi (wisely) kept his mouth shut, though Deidara's words continued on through his mind, repeating. What on earth did Deidara mean?

-LINEBREAK-

It took a few weeks to find the Sanbi, defeat it and drag it back to the base, with extracting it on top of everything, before Deidara and Tobi were finally able to go back to the living base and relax. Deidara had locked himself away in his room again while Tobi found condolence with Zetsu.

He had just finished explaining everything Deidara had said and done to the older male, and Zetsu thought the information over seriously.

"Has Tobi done anything to be a bad boy, ZuZu-kun?" Tobi whimpered, tearing up at the thought.

Zetsu smiled softly and stroked Tobi's head. "Not at all, Tobi. Deidara is just having a tough time right now, but it sounds to us like he likes you."

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi doesn't think so, anymore, ZuZu-kun…"

Zetsu laughed softly. "No, I mean as in like-liking you…"

Tobi opened his mouth to reply before stopping, probably stopping to listen to something Madara was saying. Tobi nodded with a smile after a few seconds, turning his attention back to Zetsu.

"Madara-sama says Deidara-senpai likes Tobi like ZuZu-kun likes Tobi!" He frowned at this. "But… Tobi likes Deidara-senpai like that, too, but… what about ZuZu-kun?"

There was something Zetsu had to tell Tobi, no matter how much it was going to hurt him. He took a deep breath before saying it.

"We only want what's best for you, Tobi, and if you'll be happier being in a relationship with Deidara, then… we won't stop you…"

Tobi tilted his head. "But what happens to ZuZu-kun?"

Zetsu looked away from Tobi, sure that a look of disappointment was on his face. "…"

"ZuZu-kun?"

"…"

Tobi sighed, but Madara had begun to talk again. _Tell him that I'll fuck his ass instead, Tobi._

Tobi's eye widened at Madara's words. "No! Tobi is a good boy! He doesn't say bad words like that, Madara-sama!"

Zetsu made eye contact with Tobi again. "What did he say, Tobi?"

Tobi looked at Zetsu with a wide eye. He shook his head. "Tobi doesn't swear, ZuZu-kun! Tobi can't say!"

Zetsu chuckled, amused. "Then tell us what he said without swearing, Tobi. What letter did the bad word start with?"

"F!"

"Tell us what he said, Tobi."

"Madara-sama said… he said to Tobi to tell ZuZu-kun that… that Madara-sama will… will… will '_f' _ZuZu-kun's butt…"

Zetsu's eyes widened before realising what Tobi had repeated. So Madara was interested in them, too?

"…"

"Was Tobi a bad boy to repeat that to ZuZu-kun?"

Zetsu shook his head, a smile appearing. "No, Tobi-kun. In fact, we are glad you did."

The two shared a hug before Pein knocked on the door and opened it. "Tobi-kun, you and Deidara have another mission. I am sorry to send you back out straight away, but this is urgent. Please get ready. You leave in ten minutes. Deidara-kun will fill you in on the details as you go."

Tobi pouted, but nodded anyway. He had hoped to spend a little more time with Zetsu.

"Tobi has to go, ZuZu-kun…" he whispered, an aura of depression radiating off the boy. "Tobi will remember what ZuZu-kun told him about Deidara-senpai…"

Zetsu nodded, but it was not without a look of disappointment on his face. He wanted Tobi to stay as well. "Take care, Tobi-kun."

"Tobi will..."

And with that, Tobi had left, not even bothering to have a shower he was so upset; there was so much he wanted to talk to Zetsu about, but now he didn't have a chance. And Madara wouldn't help him with this; he had asked for help before but Madara had only ignored him.

-LINEBREAK-

"Senpai, please stop," Tobi begged from on the back of Deidara's giant bird. "Tobi really has to go bathroom!"

"You should have gone before we left!" Deidara snapped angrily. "We can't stop!"

Tobi sighed, feeling as if he were going to explode from trying to hold his bladder. He looked down at the ground, trying his best not to wet himself; he didn't want Deidara to hurt him over that, after all; it would be so embarrassing.

Looking on the ground, Tobi spotted someone walking. "Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed, excitement rising up in his chest. "Senpai, look! A person!"

Deidara looked down where Tobi was pointing and was shocked to see a mini-Itachi walking alone.

"That's Itachi's brother, Tobi," Deidara smirked. "Let's go have some fun with him for a while."

Tobi wanted to voice his defiance; he didn't think it was right to kill Itachi's brother, but after all, Deidara was the leader in their little squad.

Maybe… Just maybe… If Tobi _had _voiced his disagreement with Deidara about what they were about to do, what was about to happen next could have been avoided.

"You really do look like Itachi," Deidara smirked. "You're his little brother, all right."

Sasuke snarled, activating his Sharingan. "Shut up."

Tobi whimpered and began to pull on Deidara's cloak.

"Senpai…" he whimpered. "Please…"

"Get off of me," Deidara growled, shrugging the younger boy off. He then grabbed Tobi by his hair and threw him forward. "Earn your keep."

Tobi whimpered as he fell onto the ground before Sasuke's feet. He looked up, seeing the way Sasuke glared at him, hatred in his eyes. Tobi began to cry.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi begged, crawling away from the Uchiha and back to the blonde. "T-tobi is scared!"

Sasuke sneered at Tobi's words. "Pathetic…"

Deidara kicked Tobi in the side before turning to look at Sasuke. "Don't you say that about Tobi!" he shouted.

Sasuke sneered, grabbing his katana and rushing forward. Tobi screamed and Deidara's eye widened in shock before grabbing Tobi and jumping backwards. Deidara wasn't fast enough as a cry of pain emitted from Tobi and blood spurted from his side, staining the grass underneath their feet.

Deidara gasped and looked down, seeing that Tobi's cloak was ripped and stained in blood; his stomach had been cut open, deep and running along to his side. Blood was everywhere/

"D-deidara-senpai…" Tobi whimpered, crying.

"Shh…" Deidara lay Tobi on the ground, trying not to cry. "It's going to be okay…"

Tobi was breathing harshly, gasping for breaths. He reached out to Deidara, terror in his eyes.

Deidara shoved him away, standing up to face Sasuke. He was furious.

"How dare you…" Deidara said quietly, shaking in anger. "How dare you…!"

"You're the one who threw him at me," Sasuke replied calmly.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi was in agony. He could hear Deidara and Sasuke fighting in the distance, and it sounded like Deidara was losing.

The boy forced himself to his feet, almost screaming at how much it hurt, but he had to help Deidara.

Tobi took his first step before collapsing back to the ground, throwing up blood. He felt like he was going to faint.

To Tobi's relief, the fighting got closer to his location, and soon enough, Deidara was in view. Tobi forced himself to his feet, and before his eyes, Deidara had fallen, Sasuke about to put a Chidori through the blonde's chest.

Tobi screamed, forgetting about the pain and formed the same handseals that Zetsu and Madara had taught him. It was the handseals to Tobi's unique 'Space-time Jutsu'.

He teleported right in front of Deidara and an agonising pain shot through his body, and everything went black.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi?" Someone was calling Tobi's name. "Tobi, can you hear me? Open your eyes, honey."

Tobi whimpered as pain shot through him but he did as he was told anyway. Konan was standing above him, worry on her face.

"Konan…?" Tobi whimpered, wincing at the pain.

"Yes, honey…" Konan smiled. "It's me… How do you feel?"

Tobi coughed, tearing up; he was more concerned about Deidara. "Senpai…" Tobi whispered.

Konan smiled. "Deidara is fine, Tobi… He was a bit beaten up but he's fine now. He was so worried about you, you know?"

"Senpai…" Tobi blinked in disbelief, "…was worried about Tobi?"

Konan nodded. "He was so worried he was crying."

Tobi felt tears brim at his eyes at the news. So Deidara really did care, after all?

"Where is Senpai and ZuZu-kun now?" Tobi asked, moving his hand to wipe at his tears.

"They are both in the kitchen, preparing you your favourite foods," Konan smiled.

Tobi smiled at Konan and nodded. He yawned.

"Tobi is tired," he said softly. "Tobi is going to sleep."

Konan smiled and nodded. "Okay, Tobi."

-LINEBREAK-

In the kitchen, everything was a mess. Deidara and Zetsu were rushing around, cooking a little bit of everything for Tobi.

They were talking, and for once there were no hostile emotions. Just peace and acceptance.

"_We are so glad that you took care of Tobi," _Zetsu said, smiling at Deidara. **"Yeah… Thanks…"**

Deidara smiled back. "It's fine. I'm just relieved that Tobi is going to be safe."

Zetsu smiled again. _"It's all thanks to you, Deidara. _**Hmph. That little shit is going to be so obsessed with you now. **_He always was, fool." _

Deidara chuckled. "Hey, Zetsu? You are with Tobi, right?"

Zetsu nodded. "Yes. _Why?"_

Deidara blushed. "…Well… I think… I like Tobi…"

Zetsu grinned. _"He would love that. _**He would."**

Deidara smiled. "You're not mad?"

"_Nope. Tobi is obsessed with you. _**I'm almost sure he'd love to be fucked by you, too." **

"So you wouldn't mind if we…" Deidara blushed.

Zetsu chuckled. "Of course…"

Deidara blushed even darker, thinking of what they could do together now. He couldn't believe that this is what it took for their feelings to be recognised.

Deidara couldn't wait any longer; he had to go and see Tobi. Now. Zetsu made no comment as Deidara left the kitchen and headed down to the medical ward where Tobi was located.

He entered the room quietly, finding Tobi laying on the bed peacefully.

"Hello, Tobi…" Deidara smiled.

Tobi looked up at Deidara's face. "Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

Deidara grinned, reaching out to stroke at Tobi's spiky hair. "Tobi, I have something to tell you," Deidara smiled. "…I… I love you, un…"

Tobi whispered into Deidara's ear. "Tobi wants to make love…"

**A/N I have decided that this is going to be the second last chapter. This was originally going to be a bit longer but I don't work on it as much as I used to so I think it's a good idea to finish it off as soon as I can. The lemon, which is next chapter, obviously, is going to be the last chapter.**

**Thank you, everyone, who has been patient.**


	24. Chapter 24

Deidara smiled at Tobi, connecting his lips to the younger boy's. Tobi let out a soft moan as he felt himself becoming aroused at this.

Deidara smirked and reaching down, fondling Tobi through his thin pants. Tobi moaned, closing his eyes.

"Do you like this, un?" Deidara asked gently.

Tobi nodded breathlessly, reaching up for Deidara's hair to pull him back down for another kiss. Deidara pulled away for air, leaning down to unbutton his pants, releasing his hardened self. He smiled at Tobi, gently pulling the boy's face down to face the enlarged organ.

"Do you know what to do, Tobi?" Deidara asked gently.

Tobi smiled and nodded. "Yes, senpai." And with that, the younger boy took the cock into his mouth.

Deidara groaned and grabbed Tobi's hair, pulling him down to take in more of his erection.

"Senpai…" Tobi groaned, reaching down to slip his hand inside his own pants to grope himself.

Soon enough, the only sounds in the room that could be heard were the slurping and sucking sounds of Tobi's blowjob, a hand running quickly across an erection, and the moans and cries of the two participants.

Deidara had lasted for quite a while, and just before he was about to come, he tried to warn Tobi.

"T-tobi!" Deidara gasped. "I-I'm gonna…!"

Tobi just sucked harder at the warning, wanting to please his lover as much as possible, and he was willing to swallow a mouthful of cum if that was what it took. Deidara released with a loud moan, shooting hissed into Tobi's awaiting mouth.

Tobi swallowed it all with a smile. He looked up at Deidara with a cheeky grin.

"Tobi good boy?" he asked.

Deidara chuckled and petted Tobi's head. "Yes, Tobi is a _very _good boy…"

Tobi smiled and kissed Deidara again, pulling his clothes off and silently begging Deidara with his eyes to do the same. The blonde did, and Tobi was very happy with what he saw hidden underneath those clothes.

He reached out and gently began tracing little patterns on the chest presented before him. Once he got used to the feel, he leaned up and tentatively licked it.

Deidara shivered and moaned softly, reaching down to palm the younger boy gently.

Tobi groaned softly, taking an erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it softly, but when Deidara pulled Tobi's pants off from around his hips and down his legs, Tobi pulled away from Deidara's chest and laid down on the bed, spreading his legs and smiling brightly.

Deidara climbed over Tobi, leaning down to kiss him gently and position himself at Tobi's entrance. He pushed in slowly, mindful of Tobi's cried pains.

Once he was buried to the hilt, Deidara stilled, allowing the now-crying boy time to adjust to the length that was buried deep within him.

"Are you okay?" Deidara asked softly, reaching down to stroke away Tobi's sweat and tears.

Tobi nodded. "Tobi is fine, senpai… Just hurts…"

"Shh…" the blonde soothed, reaching down to stroke the boy's face gently. "It's okay… I'll stop if you want me to…"

Tobi shook his head. "N-no… Keep going."

Deidara nodded and continued. He started out slowly, stroking the boy's stomach and chest gently, kissing his body lovingly before reaching down with one hand to gently pull on Tobi's erection. Tobi groaned and clutched at the bed-sheets desperately, whimpering and whining in pain. ...Until his pleasure spot was hit.

"Oh, Kami!" Tobi cried out, seeing stars.

Deidara smirked, hitting the spot repeatedly. Tobi thrashed and cried in bliss underneath his lover's body. Zetsu had never made him feel so good before. He felt drool escaping from his mouth and leaned up, kissing Deidara passionately.

"Tobi loves Dei-senpai…" Tobi whispered, smiling. "So much…"

Deidara smiled back. "I know you do, Tobi-kun… I love you, too…"

No more words were spoken; everything that they needed to hear had already been said. Deidara continued to thrust in and out of Tobi, chuckling at the way Tobi moaned and writhed underneath him in such bliss; it made Deidara feel happy, knowing that he was making Tobi happy.

At last, Tobi reached his limit, and with a loud cry, he released over Deidara's and his own chest. As his walls clamped down on Deidara, the blonde was milked dry as well, and Deidara collapsed beside Tobi, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you, un…" Deidara whispered, kissing Tobi gently.

Tobi kissed back lovingly. "Tobi… I love Dei-senpai, too."

Deidara smiled as he heard Tobi use first person and closed his eyes, falling into a sweet oblivion filled with dreams about Tobi. Tobi followed suit, feeling like this was the best day of his life.

-LINEBREAK-

The two had been together for a month, now, and Deidara had been reluctantly informed about Madara. To Tobi's utter surprise, Deidara had fully accepted the news and it didn't change a thing between them. Madara had claimed Zetsu as his own, so the plant-man was no longer alone once again.

Things were going good between all of them. Things couldn't have been better, and Tobi was just so happy for the life he was blessed with; even the painful memories that he bared.

**A/N I am so GLAD this is FINISHED! I am trying to finish off as many stories as I can because I have so many on my list to complete and I am fucking SWAMPED with school work that I don't do in the first place, so maybe, just maybe, if I can finish off at least a couple stories, I might actually get off my lazy ass and do some work. …Maybe… I get in trouble enough for never handing in homework, so… I'm used to being yelled at, haha. Probably not good because I have exams and everything, but…. Meh. **

**Anyways, I'm sure I failed at this lemon. That, or it's more fluffy, but whatever. So long as people like it and aren't disappointed that they waited for so long for this.**


End file.
